I am for you
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: The next story in my Tomboy Liley universe: Miley and Lilly face drama and contoversy and deal with them all as they embark on the next phase of their lives
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back what's up Tomboy Liley fans its me the king of Tomboy Liley back at with next chapter of the series. Now your favs are back but this time Miley and Lilly have some drama to deal with and things are gonna rock. But first a few changes one Miley's trademark cornrows gone for reasons that will be made clear as you read She now has a short hair cut like Olivia from Law & Order SVU. David's dreads are gone and he now has short wavey/curly hair kind of like Robert's from Day 26 before he cut it into that Mohawk and this story takes place a two years after Wonderland Tv. And some other stuff has changed but I don't want to give to much a way**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana if I did we wouldn't have this basrtardized dumb whiny Lilly on the show and she'd still skateboard and surf and her and Miley would do more in that damn barn besides sleep. I also take no ownership of any celebrities or music that may appear from this point. I do how ever own the movie in this story**

Miley packed ran over her mental check list as she placed her suit into her garment bag. "Lilly- bear could you bring me my gators please," she asked her wife who was in their shoe closet getting a few pairs of her own.

The couple were preparing for their promotional tour for their first film together as well as Miley's new album with the Syndicate. The tour itself would last only three weeks and would include stops in New York, and Atlanta, ending in Los Angelus for the movie's premier. And Miley couldn't be happier. The movie was called Promises In the Dark and had been written produced and directed by their good friends David and Mandy. The film told the story of a young female Baptist minister played by Lilly in love with and carrying on a secret love affair with butch female biker poet ,bartender played by Miley.

The movie had caused a bit of controversy and buzz because of the subject. Miley in effort to play the part the way David and Mandy envisioned it had cut her hair endured hours of make up to cover up some her tattoos and learned to ride a motorcycle. The later of which was something her wife was more than happy to help her with. But what made the movie such a great process was getting to work with Lilly.

Lilly had grown into her stardom over the past two years and at twenty seven both young women had reached mogul status and were in fact millionaires and had remained humble. Something Miley attributed two both of them.

"Baby which ones you have like fifty pairs alligator shoes,' Lilly said bringing out her Christian Louboutin boots.

"Um my Stacey Adam," Miley answered with devious smirk knowing her answer would slightly provoke her wife

Lilly looked at her with narrowed eyes and said, "They're all Stacey Adams."

"Well then it should be easy for you to pick them out," Miley said her smirk still on her face, "Ow !," she said in mock pain when Lilly punched her in the arm.

"Just tell me what suit or suits you're brining smart ass," Lilly said knowing that her wife always packed two or more suits on trips like this

"Black lien the purple dress shirt, and the white lien and the royal blue," Miley said becoming lost in Lilly's blue eyes.

"Now was that so hard, you're such a jerk," Lilly said playfully as she wrapped her arms around Miley's neck.

"Yeah but I'm a sexy, jerk," Miley said placing her hands around Lilly's waist.

"True," Lilly said as she leaned up and captured Miley's lips in a deep kiss.

Miley felt her knees get weak as she leaned more into the kiss pushing her tongue into Lilly's mouth. It still amazed them how after being together they still felt that electric spark from something as simple as a kiss or holding hands could fill them with butterflies. After seven years together as a couple and two them being married. They were still as in love as ever and they both knew nothing would change that.

"I'll go get your shoes ok baby," Lilly said as she broke the kiss.

"Okay baby girl," Miley said.

An hour later Miley and Lilly were making there way downstairs with the last of their bags. Miley was dressed in a plain red button down shirt under a white sweater vest with a red and black diamond pattern. Black regular fit jeans and white low top shell toed Adidas sneakers. Her out fit rounded out by her ever present watch that Lilly had given her on their wedding night. She wore her now short gelled and combed to the left completing her masculine look. Lilly was dressed in a loose fitting purple dress like top and black capree length leggings and purple flats her outfit was rounded out by her grey "boyfriend" jacket matching beanie worn to the back of her long blonde hair and the diamond and platinum peace sign necklace Miley had given her on her birthday.

"Ok mom we're leaving," Lilly called to her mother. Lilly and Heather had renewed. Their relationship as mother and daughter over the past year and a half. Thanks in part to their stint in reality television. Heather had watched the series and seen how Lilly had truly been hurt by her and her father. Heather took it upon herself to call her only child and rebuild their relationship. She also confided in Lilly that her father she were getting a divorce, and that she was jealous of her and Miley's love because it was pure and honest and that she was deeply ashamed of her actions. Miley and Lilly forgave and welcomed her into their home and family with open arms.

"Oh I'm coming girls," Heather said as she walked from the kitchen in her plan white v-neck and skinny jeans. At nearly fifty years of age Heather Truscott was still an impressive looking attractive women. Miley often thought to herself "_Damn if this is what my baby is gonna look like in twenty years I'm all for it."_

Heather looked at her daughter and the slightly masculine woman that had made her so happy. She let a tear fall from her eye and pulled both girls into a hug "I love you two be safe," she said kissing both girls cheeks. "And you take good care of my little girl Miley," she said breaking the hug.

Miley kissed her mother in law's cheek and said, "Don't I always Heather."

"Yes you do and I'm glad she has you. It makes me sad to know it took me so long to see God put you two together," Heather said her eyes becoming misty.

"Aw mom its ok don't cry," Lilly said pulling her mother into a hug.

"Yeah the important thing is you're here with us and we're a family now that's all that matters," Miley said joining the hug.

"Thank you now go you'll be late," Heather said as Miley and Lilly walked out to their champagne Bentley Continental convertible. The luxury sports car wasn't the newest model and had been a anniversary present to Miley a year ago and was already a year old but Miley never cared a bout things like that and proclaimed the car as both of theirs. Going as far as to put a Liley license plate on the car. And had custom chrome rims made with interlocking L's and M's stamped into the center caps.

As they drove to the private air strip Lilly stared out the window, and wondered a bout the situation that she and Miley had yet to discuss as of late. "So does it feel weird doing the whole Syndicate thing without Mik," she asked.

"The whole Mikayla Demi situation is weird I mean I can't believe she did that to Mik," Miley said. As she flashed back to the day four months ago things in her family spiraled out of control.

**Flash back:**

_It was just supposed to be a normal photo shoot for Urban Ink a popular hip hop themed tattoo enthusiast magazine. At the newly built WonderLand offices. The theme was going to be a sexy office shoot with Miley David, and Mikayla playing the part of the sexy alluring boses and Lilly and Demi playing secretaries. Miley and Lilly were in their dressing room getting their make up done when they herd yelling across the hall. On instinct they went to investigate. And what they witnessed when they opened the door shocked them._

"_Demi please," Mikayla said pleading with tears in her eyes. "Please just tell me its not true," she continued._

"_Why the fuck should I spare your feelings Mikayla. I'm leaving you!," Demi said venom in her voice._

_Miley and Lilly froze hearing those words. They had noticed over the past months Demi had been distant and off putting and short tempered. Not just with Mikayla but with others one the label as well. They just thought something was wrong between her and Mikayla and were sure they could work it out._

"_Just tell me why him. Why Oliver!," Mikayla said adding further shock to Miley and so much they didn't notice David walk up behind them._

"_What the hell did I miss," David whispered in shock._

_Oliver Oken was an artist on their label and a believed friend. But they never believed that anything could be going on between him and Demi. They all new that He was close to Demi and Mikayla but they merely thought it was the fact they were all from Texas. So the revelation that not only Demi was having an affair not only with a guy but with Oliver made them all swallow._

"_What did I do baby what did I do," Mikayla as she got on her knees and hugged Demi's leg her tears running like a broken foulest._

"_Get off me!," Demi said forcefully pushing Mikayla away. "You know what you did! Nothing you dumb bitch! All you did was be Miley and Lilly's little puppy!," Demi said. "I mean you go along with everything queen Miley has to say and you do nothing to help my career! All you do is help push Lilly promote Lilly! You might as well crawl into bed with them since you're their bitch," Demi said._

_Mikayla got to her feet tears in her eyes and put her hands on Demi's shoulders. "Demi please you don't mean that! We can talk about this! I love you! Don't do this!" Mikayla begged._

"_Get your hands off me!," Demi yelled as she slapped Mikayla._

_Miley had seen enough and threw herself in between them. " Hey try that shit with me Lovato," she said._

"_Oh fuck you Miley this has got nothing to do with you," Demi spat._

"_When you put your hands on my best friend it does! What the hell is wrong with you," Miley said._

"_Nothing's wrong with me your majesty I'm just seeing things clearly around here," Demi said._

"_You know what Dem I think you need to calm down we're family we can work this out," David said._

"_Oh fuck you and your big brother shit Dave," Demi said. "Get this through your damn head, we're not a fucking family," she said just as Oliver walked into the door way._

"_I guess you guys know everything now," Oliver said in an almost nonchalant way. "look we didn't want it to be like this but you had to see this coming. But I'm sure we could all still be fri-," he said be cut off by David's fist connecting with his jaw_

"_You smug son of a bitch we gave you a shot when no one else did and this is what you do!," David yelled_

"_Look man its not my fault that the bitch couldn't keep her girl," Oliver said._

"_You motherfucker I should kick your punk ass!," David said lunging at him only to have Miley and Lilly hold him back._

"_Dave no he's not worth it," Lilly said straining to hold her friend back. _

"_That's right Dave be a good little boy and listen to saint Lilly," Demi said further angering everyone in the room._

"_Demi you and your little boyfriend get out of here be before I do something I regret," Miley said. And with that they left,"_

**End of Flash back:**

And that was it Oliver and Demi announced that they were leaving Wonderland and that Demi was breaking up with Mikayla. Not only that but they took two of Wonderland's artist the G.N.O clique. But Miley and Lilly felt more betrayed by Demi than the two artist. Not only did Demi break the heart of their best friend but theirs as well. For years Demi had been like a sister to them both. And for Miley it hurt more having never had any siblings growing up and losing her mother in her teens and never really knowing her father. She felt like she was losing her family.

After the announcement Demi and Oliver fled to Texas to begin their own company under Universal and Mikayla retreated into a depression and took refuge in her house in Memphis. Not coming out not wanting to face the media rumors and controversy that everything had caused. She didn't even want to finish her part of the latest Syndicate album or come on the tour. Miley, Lilly and David understood and ask their friend Taylor to fill in until Mikayla felt up to performing again.

"I just don't know how this happened Miles," Lilly said with a sigh. "I mean why would she do that to Kayla I mean cheat on her. I know they liked to play around with other people sometimes but Mik had grown out of it," she said. It was true although in the early years of their marriage Mikayla and Demi had had threesomes once or twice but Mikayla quickly grew tired of it. Saying that she just wanted Demi and that other girls didn't matter.

"Maybe that was part of the problem," Miley said as she glanced over at her wife. "When you open your marriage like that you run the risk of this happening, especially in our business. When you're in the public eye like us people will try to poison you and what you have and I think that's what happened to Demi," she said.

Lilly looked over at Miley and stared at her beautiful jaw line. She was truly in love with the mannish young woman. From the moment Lilly had laid eyes on Miley Stewart she was taken away by her quiet charisma and that enigmatic charm the tall brunette had about her. Yes Miley Ray Stewart was to Lilly the most beautiful woman on the planet. But she knew from the shows and tours and things that went along with their careers that other women and some men felt the same way. "Miley I know that you've been on the road a lot and sometimes you get lonely and I just want to know has their ever been anyone else since we been together," Lilly asked the levity of the situation between their friends hitting her.

Miley slammed on the brakes shocking the blonde in the other seat. She looked at Lilly deep in her aqua colored eyes and saw the worry in them. "Lilly Anne Stewart you listen to me I'm not Demi and you're not Mikayla. I have been in love with you since Dave introduced us. And I will always be in love with you. Now I'll admit I've been tempted but I resisted it all because I know it was God's way of testing if was worthy of you. Baby when I said what I said on our wedding day I meant it. Baby God made us perfect for on another you're my rib my-," Miley said being cut off by Lilly pulling her into a deep urgent kiss only breaking it when the need for air became a problem. "missing piece," Miley said finishing her earlier statement.

"You smooth talking tomboy I love you, you know," Lilly said rubbing Miley's cheek the touch warming both her and the other girl's hearts.

"I know baby girl and I love you too," Miley said putting her car back into gear and continuing the drive to the air strip.

"Well, look whose already here," Lilly said seeing the very familiar black 1970 Plymouth Barracuda convertible with twenty two inch rims with a couple kissing inside of it.

"Well that's my brother for you always ready for a make out session," Miley said as she pulled along side the other car seeing the woman straddle David's lap.

"Hmm think we should interrupt them," Lilly asked with a playful smile.

"Yes, yes we should," Miley said a as she and Lilly quietly getting out of the car. Miley then honked the horn making the two lovers jump apart.

David looked at his two friends with scowl and said, "Can't a man make out with his future wife with out his friends interrupting.

"Well hello to you too big brother and how are you Laree," Miley said in a innocent voice.

Mickie Laree James or Laree as everyone called her was a beautiful talented professional wrestler and singer. But more importantly she was the love of David's life and his fiancée. David had been attracted to the former WWE Diva since he first saw her on Monday night Raw playing the part of the obsessed Trish Stratus fan. David found her character very believable one of the things he looked for in his favorite form of entertainment other than music. But more than that it was her real life energy and charisma that drew him more to her. Like wise Mickie was drawn to him for much of the same reasons. On stage David presented himself as a somewhat cocky sex symbol almost like he was some kind of love god but she was able to see the real David was smart sensitive and kind. And she respected his career. So when David asked her to marry him she over looked the age difference and accepted.

"Hey Miley Ray , Lilly how are you girls," Mickie said hugging the two girls as she got out of the car

"We're good girl and you are looking right girl how a bout after the tour you me and Lil get together and you know you can teach us some wrestling hold if you know what I mean," Miley said playfully.

"Hey, hey no flirting with the future misses Hodges," David said wrapping his arms around Mickie from behind.

"Relax baby, you know I'm not interested in Miley," Mickie said turning and kissing pecking his lips.

"Yeah besides from what I remember she likes blonde Canadian ones," Lilly said with a chuckle. "What was that one Laree oh yeah 'Do you love me now Trish Stratus!' " she said mocking one of Mickie's lines from the stocker storyline. Making the quartet laugh.

"Cute Lilly but actually I like, no love chocolate especially from South Carolina," Mickie said kissing. David again "By the way did I mention I'm glad you're taking me on tour with you daddy," she said.

"Hey c'mon super ball you know you don't have to thank me," David said kissing his fiancée's lips. " Besides everyone else is bringing their wives I figure why not the future Mrs. Mickie James Hodges," he continued. "Hey speaking off wives where's the other blonde brunette combo," he asked.

Then as if on cue the emerald green and air force blue Shelby GT Mustangs whipped onto the air strip. The green one almost hitting David's car. The others did not need to look at the Maylor one and two license plates on either car to know who the owners were.

"Woo! Yes I win," Mandy said hopping out of the blue sports car pumping her fist in victory.

"Ugh no fair you cheated," Taylor said with a fake pout. "You cheated Mandy Calaway I know it." Taylor said to her wife

"How can I cheat we have the same exact car I'm just a better driver," Mandy said making the young blonde pout. Mandy walk over to her and lifted her chin with her finger and started placing butterfly kisses on the other girls cheeks ," You, mad at me," she said after ever kiss.

"No," Taylor said with a smile. "Just remember you win right now, but later on we both win multiple times," she said lowering her voice to a seductive purr.

"Ohh I love the way you think Mrs. Calaway," Mandy said capturing the other girl's lips with her own.

"Hey guys um we have to be in Atlanta by three so we can reherse so I f you'd be so kind as to continue this on the plane," Miley said as she and Lilly climbed aboard the jet.

" Coming boss, Tay get the bags baby," Mandy said as she walked to the jet.

"Hey why do I have to carry all the bags," Taylor said pulling on of the huge suit cases that the girls were bringing on the trip. They each had four bags a piece consisting of what amounted to two rolling suitcases a bag of hair care products and a bag containing other very personal items that wouldn't pass through security at a commercial air port

"Because you lost remember," Mandy yelled as she quickly boarding the plane.

"C'mon Taylor me and David will help our stuff's on the plane already," Mickie said grabbing one of the wheeled suitcases.

"Thanks Laree," Taylor said as she watched the beautiful wrestler walk to the plane taking in the way her acid washed jeans clung to her amazing butt.

"Stop it Tay!," David said noticing his friend's obvious actions

"Stop what," Taylor said with an I just got caught smile.

"Looking at my fiancée's ass I know is nice and all but dude," David said as they walked to the plane.

Hours later the friends found themselves in the green room for BET's Mo-Nique show readying to go onstage for an interview. The late night talk show was its favorite of theirs as was its host the Oscar winning comedian slash actress. David often said her no nonsense humorous personality reminded him of his own mother. To which Miley and Lilly agreed.

Lilly looked in the mirror making sure her outfit looked nice. She had decided to wear a sexy black banded tunic dress with loose three quarter inch sleeves that hung slightly off her left shoulder and stopped at the top of her thighs. Her out was rounded out by the silver chain belt around her waist and the silver necklace on her neck silver chandelier earrings and black sling back stilettos. She decided to wear her hair in her natural curls to complete her sexy look as well as doing a smoky affect with her eye make-up She knew Miley loved this dress because I her a view of all three of her tattoos.

"So how do I look baby," Lilly asked Miley shifting her gaze to see the brunette as she checked the part in her hair.

"Sexy as hell baby girl," Miley said adding opening the collar on her shirt a little. "How do I look," She asked pulling on her jacket.

Lilly studied her favorite singer's appearance. Miley had chosen to wear her black suit and her purple dress shirt which was complemented by her black knob toe lace up alligator shoes. Lilly loved the way Miley looked in suits but this one was one of her favorites too see the R & B singer in. She liked how the tailored pants had a razor sharp crease that she could follow all the way up to where the pants fit tight enough to just hug Miley's butt.

"Umm good enough to eat," Lilly said as she stood up and leaned in for a kiss.

"You'll be doing that later tonight," Miley said

"Save it for the hotel you two ," David said walking into the green room wiping the lenses of his custom made glasses.

Miley looked at the young man that she considered her brother was dressed. A nice grayish silver silk suit with black lapels on the jacket with a black silk shirt. His look being rounded out with black knob toe Stacey Adams similar to Miley's with his being slip ons and his custom glasses with a silver frame and light black tint.

"Looking sharp Davie," Miley said

"Yeah big bro nice suit," Lilly added.

"Thanks you two look pretty clean yourselves," David said getting nods of approval from the girls.

"Hey don't forget us," Mandy said as she and Taylor walked into the room.

Mandy dressed in a banded tunic dress similar to Lilly's . With hers being a more daring sheer black and white cheetah print version that left a lot of her back exposed. Her outfit was rounded out by her silver hoop earrings and black high heeled gladiator sandals that gave her tan leg length. Taylor was dressed a black sleeveless Baby Phat jumpsuit. The suit hugged the blondes curves tightly and the haltered upper half exposed her shoulder blades at the back and the deep plunging cru neck that stopped above her belly button and gave a good amount of cleavage. Her outfit was rounded out by a gold chain belt and gold high heeled sandals.

"Well I'd do you," Miley said earn a light punch from her wife. "What I meant if I was single and hadn't met you first."

"Good answer sexy," Lilly said kissing Miley's cheek. "and you two look awesome as always."

"Thanks and you look great too," Taylor said. Just then the production assistant walked in and told them it was time for they're segment.

"Ok ya'll lets make this happen," As she took Lilly's hand and grabbed the red long stem roses with the other.

"Lead the way Miles," David said as they walked out of the green room to the elevator.

On stage the audience applauded as the show began filming and the camera zoomed in on the host. "Welcome back to the Mo' Nique show now our guest tonight went from a small group of friends in a Memphis collage to one of the hottest companies in the world. Their group the Syndicate has a new album coming out called L.L.H and their new movie Promises In The Dark comes out in a few weeks. They are singers producers, writers, actors. Please welcome Miley Ray , and Lilly Stewart, David Hodges, and Mandy and Taylor Calaway. Put your hands together for WonderLand!," Mo' Nique said

The fans cheered as the elevator opened and the group stepped out and walked down the steps and across the stage to the couch. Each hugging the host with Miley handing her the roses.

"Have a seat baby!" Mo' Nique said. "thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome don't mention it you said that its always a house party here so you don't come to a party without a gift so," Miley said earning applause from crowd.

"Now you see that? That's somebody with some damn respect you don't just bring yo ass over empty handed when they invite you over. You bring something or you know they might not invite you back," Mo' Nique said with a humorous tone. "Am I right Rodney," she said calling attention to her side kick Rodney Perry.

"Well I got six kids so I don't go no where. Cause when you have a wife and six kids and you go to a party things like divorce follow so I wouldn't know," the comedian said jokingly.

"You just a damn mess," Mo' Nique said. "Now Davie Miley this ain't ya'll first time her so I'll get to ya'll in a minute I want to talk to your wife right now," she said. "Now Lilly tell us about your first movie and what it was like working with your wife."

"Well the movie is called Promises In The Dark and it was written by David and Mandy. And its basically a love story and look at the "down low' culture between character Erica Lawson who is a straight female minister going trough her trail phase at church when she meets Miley's character Raquel "Rocky," Jonah who is perfectly happy being gay not ashamed of it. They meet and have an affair and fall in love and some stuff happens along the way," Lilly explained.

"I like the sound of that. Now David you and Mandy wrote the movie directed the movie and have a small part in the movie tell us a bout the vision you two had when you came up with this movie," Mo' Nique asked.

"Well Mandy and Taylor wrote the first movie we did Vengeance Is Mine. I don't know if any of ya'll saw that?" David asked earning applause from the audience. "So after that we sat down and just bounced ideas around. And the way it came about was we wanted to do a love story and explore "the down low," lifestyle. For those of you who don't know what that is its quote straight people who date and sometimes marry the opposite sex and lead heterosexual lives and then say I'm not gay but I like sleeping with the same sex," David explained.

"Yeah and in the media its portrayed as a black male issue, or just male issue in general. And when you come up in gay clubs as artist like me my wife Taylor , David and Miley did you see its more than that. And that's just one side. So in writing this movie we wanted to show a different aspect of it. And that it's a universal thing," Mandy said earning applause.

"And more importantly we wanted to show the world love is love no matter what," Taylor said.

" Ok see I like that sistah cause right now you and this young brotha are using your gifts for the right reasons and that's to tell the world a story with message and I like that," Mo' Nique said sending up applause from the crowd. "Now Miley Ray I want you to tell us about you're character in a moment. But first I want to tell all of you how very proud I am of all you not only for what you've accomplished in your lives not only entertainers but your lives in general. No matter what people say about ya'll you keep going do what you have to do."

"Thank you ," Miley said humbly.

"Now if you would tell us more about your character Raquel " Rocky" Jonah," Mo' Nique asked.

Miley gave one of her trademark smiles and said, " Well Rocky is like Lilly said out and proud she's like the classic lover poet charmer type. And she has this attitude like look I know I'm great in bed but when I'm in bed with you're all that matters. And I think the fans are gonna, love her."

As the crowd applauded Mo' Nique turned to the camera and prepared to take the show to break, "The Movie Promises In The Dark hits theaters in three weeks. When we come back we'll talk with WonderLand about the new Album L.L.H and other things don't go no where sugah the Mo' Nique show will be right back,"

"And we're clear," The producer said.

Mo' Nique leaned over and hugged Lilly the Miley and evey one else thanking them for doing the show. And went to have her make up retouched. " So Miles you and Lil ready to tell the world your big news," Taylor asked.

"Yeah I'm ready if Miley is ," Lilly said taking Miley's hand in hers. "I mean I think we should just put it out there don't, you," she said nervously.

"Hey you jump I jump," Miley said beginning their usual saying of inspiration.

Lilly looked at the almost mirror like blue eyes that were a perfect reflection of her own, and said, "You cry I cry."

"When the eagles forget how to fly its always you and I Liley ride or die," they both said before kissing each other.

"I love when they do that," David said starring down the rim of his glasses.

"So do I hey Tay how come we don't have a saying like that," Mandy asked cupping the blondes face.

"Um because you can't really rhyme anything with Maylor," Taylor said batting her eyes. "And besides we do have a saying."

"Oh really what's that," Mandy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Slippery when wet," Taylor said with a sly smile.

"Ohh you are so bad," Mandy said kissing her wife's lips.

After a few more minutes the cameras began to roll again and they were ready to start the next segment of the show. "Welcome back babies and where our guest are WonderLand and right now we're going to talk to the members that make up the super group the Syndicate and their new album L.L.H in stores today," Mo' Nique said. " Now the Syndicate Miley is normally made up of yourself David and Mikayla. But I see your friend Taylor here instead. Now I and I'm pretty sure most of your fans know about the issues around that. But for those of us who may not know could maybe explain to us a bit about the line up change."

Miley and the others had prepared for this question. But when the question came about it was still a bit of a blow of realization to everyone just how serious the situation was. "Well as I'm sure everyone knows Demi our former label mate and Mikayla our going through a divorce. And we can't really go into specifics about it but Mikayla is going through a ruff time and she needs some time away right now and that's our sister so she's taking it right now. And whatever happens we support her."

"Now that's what real friends do. Now Mikayla sweetie listen I've been down that road you can get through it baby and speaking for the Mo' Nique show we love you," Mo' Nique said looking directly into the camera. "Now Taylor sweetie People know you and your lovely wife Mandy more so as pop stars and rock stars how did you come about being Mikayla's replacement and what's it like crossing over to an R & B audience."

"Well first off we're all friends that's the main thing," Taylor said. "And David Miley and Mik they had said they wanted to add a fourth member. And at first they wanted it to be Oliver Oken but for obvious reasons that didn't happen and our friend Amanda Khem is currently on tour in Europe and doing other things. So they picked me and I went with it," she explained. "And as far as crossing over um its not really a big thing cause on the Amusement Park album I did some raping and I released the Tay-Dragon mixtape so its not that big of a challenge."

"Ok I love that confidence," Mo' Nique said. "Now back to the album what exactly does L.L.H stand for."

"Well L.L.H stands for Lust, Love, Heartache. And what the album does is explore all three emotions basically there's some lustful songs and some love songs and some heartache songs," David said.

"Ok now the single One day on this earth which is the number one R &B single in the country can ya'll tell us what inspired that song. Cause I love that song and when I hear it I get misty eyed so tell us the process behind that,"

"Well the song was inspired by this beautiful angel sitting beside me I just wrote down all my feelings for her and a song came out," Miley said bringing a tear to her wife's eye. Lilly indeed loved the song especially the small spoken word intro that Miley did for the song.

"Now that's love right there," Mo' Nique said. "Now speaking of wives David I understand you're getting married and to a wrestler. Tell us about that."

"Yes I am. I'm happy to say that I'm engaged to that beautiful woman in the front row Mickie James and I couldn't be happier," David said with a smile as the camera pans to Mickie in the front row smiling.

"Now how did you two meet," Mo' Nique asked.

"Well after my break up with Brooke Hogan I was on tour for my solo album and I happened to be in Virginia and I get a call from two of my ex's the Bella Twins. Saying hey Dave we herd you're in town for a few days you want to come and hang out with us at Mickie's. I had met Mickie a few times and I've been a fan of hers for a awhile and we just clicked and I think I knew from the moment saw her eyes that this was it ," David said making the crowd cheer.

"Well I'm happy for you baby. But now I understand you're not the only one with some news. Miley , Lilly you two have some news too," Mo' Nique said.

Lilly, looked at Miley and smiled, "Well Miley and I are going to be mommies I'm two months pregnant!," Lilly said joyfully making the crowd applaud.

"That's great news. Now I have to ask this now because this is the no judgement zone but you know me I'm nosey so I have to ask who is the baby's father," Mo' Nique asked.

Lilly simply looked at the camera and blushed a bit as she said, "Miley."

"Yeah we wanted the baby to be related to both of us so we went to a clinic and some of my eggs converted into sperm using stem cell technology, and from there we inseminated Lilly," Miley said.

"Well baby how ever you got this blessing I want to say congratulations and I wish you all the best. We have to go to break but when we come back the Syndicate will perform they're number one single plus the Mo' Nique moment don't go any where we'll be back." Mo' Nique said. The producer then gave the all clear.

Miley kissed Lilly on the cheek, " I have to go get ready you need anything baby water juice anything, at all," she asked duding over the mother of her child.

"Well a kiss ," Lilly said making the brunette lean in for kiss. "and some beef jerky ooh and some strawberry cheese cake ice cream and Doritos," she said.

Miley looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "Cravings baby."

"Um yeah our little girl is hungry," Lilly said.

"Well I'll get you some food because our little boy needs to eat." She said walking over to the craft services table.

"We're having a girl Miley Ray deal with it," Lilly said.

A few minutes later the cameras rolled again and Mo' Nique stood between Lilly and Mandy as she gave her closing remarks for her show. Once she was finished she introduced Miley and the others. "Now to take us home with there song One Day On This Earth show your love to the Syndicate.

The camera panned over to the stage where David, Miley and Taylor were sitting on bar stools. All three having changed out of their earlier outfits. Miley was now wearing a white short sleeve button down with a large cross on the left side over a black wife beater. With baggy black jeans and black sneakers with white laces and white bottoms. David was wearing a white t-shirt with skull graphics and black jeans with a Skull and Cross bones on the left leg and black sneakers with whit laces and his sun glasses from earlier. Taylor was wearing a black crew neck halter top a and white leather pants her outfit being rounded out by her black high heeled motorcycle boots and fingerless gloves.

The audience applaud as the music started and the lights dimmed as Miley gave a slightly altered intro to the song.

Intro:

Lilly (whoa)  
I dropped a tear in the ocean (eh)  
And you found it  
That's the day I started loving you  
C'mon

Verse One (Miley)

If the time was slipping away  
And I didn't have long to live  
I appreciate the times we've shared  
And I wouldn't want you to shed a tear  
If the road was coming to an end  
And I couldn't turn this car around  
I know faith will get us, get us through the wind  
And land our feet somewhere on heaven's ground

Chorus:

If I had only one day on this earth whoa ( All three sand and take their mics off the stands and move the stools back)  
I'd live tonight, I'd spend tonight, make love tonight  
I'd sleep tonight with you by my side  
And if I had only one day on this earth whoa  
Then I'd laugh tonight, I'd cry tonight, I'd make it right  
Spend the rest of my time with you by my side

Verse two (Taylor)

Now if this life gets the best of me ( All three walk to their respective mates and bring them on stage)  
And all the fame starts to fade away  
Just know our love made history  
And the next life is a better place  
If they announced it on the television  
That the world was gonna end today  
Girl I'll be on a mission  
To love you the rest of the night away  
If I had one..

Chorus

Verse three (David)

We could see the sunrise ( Looks directly into Mickie's eyes and dances in place holding her hand)  
We could see the stars bliss  
Make love in the moonlight  
I'll make you my bucket list  
We gon' shop like no tomorrow  
Live it up like no tomorrow  
Pop champagne like no tomorrow  
In the club like no tomorrow

Verse four (Miley)

You can have anything you like ( Stands behind Lilly and dance in place)  
You're my girl, I'ma treat you right  
And when I shine, you shine  
So have fun, you only get one life  
And for them hating humans  
Smiling in your face humans, behind your back  
They wanna take your place humans  
We gon' live forever  
We gon' grind forever  
We gon' be together  
Til forever and ever

Chorus (ends song)

As the song ended and the producer wrapped the show Lilly turned and kissed Miley only breaking the close contact when air became a need. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Lilly shed a small tear and said, "I love you Miley Ray Stewart."

Miley eyes too became wet with tears and said. "I love you too Lilly Anne Stewart,"

**A/N: Well folks that's the beginning of another Tomboy Liley let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy Like you did the rest till next time this is SDR signing off peace and blessings**


	2. Chapter 2 love on high

**A/N: Hey Liley lovers what up I'm so glad you loved the first chapter and glad to see there are still tomboy Liley believers out there. Well last chapter we got some huge news Miley and Lilly are expecting Heather and Lilly Have patched their relationship and sadly Demi and Mikayla are broken up and Demi's with Oliver. Well lets get started this chapter picks up right after the last one and contains a small appearance from the woman that gave me life and Miley's surrogate mom Mrs. Laurette Brown. Also I mentioned last time Lilly has three tattoos for those of you read Lets Get Married know she has Miley's name on a music staff between her shoulder blades. She now has her zodiac symbol on her left ankle and a vine of colored stars on her right wrist . Oh and just you know if you were wondering when she wears her suits and goes out in general Miley does kind of a Robin Thicke type thing with her hair since its short but she's growing it back **

Miley watched as the mid morning sun light beamed across her wife's golden hair giving her sleeping form an angelic glow. She snuggled closer to her pressing more of herself into Lilly's naked back before placing soft kisses in the crook her neck. Lilly then shifted and captured Miley's lips in a deep kiss.

"Umm good morning mama," Lilly said with a smile as she rested her head against Miley's

"So how's our little boy doing this morning," Miley asked rubbing Lilly's stomach

"Well right now our little girl is resting," Lilly said with a roll of her eyes. "Why do you want boy so bad anyway?" she asked giggling.

"I don't know I just always wanted a little boy," Miley said, "but a girl wouldn't be bad either. Yeah a little Miley junior,"

"What?," Lilly said scrunching her nose at her wife's suggestion. "No way are we naming our child Miley junior,"

"Ok you win Lilly junior," Miley said with a smirk.

"Miley!," Lilly said playfully smacking Miley's arm

"Ok seriously though I don't care what we have as long as he or she is healthy and knows that both their parents world revolves around them I'll be fine," Miley said sincerely earning a kiss from her wife.

"Um I hate to kill the mood but I smell breakfast and our little baby's hungry and so am I," Lilly said.

"Aw that means we have to put on clothes unless you want every one to see you naked?," Miley said. "I know Dave Mandy and Taylor won't mind but Laree might," she said smirk before Lilly hit her with a pillow. "Ow that hurt a little."

"That's what you get for teasing your pregnant wife when there's food involved now get dressed," Lilly said buttoning Miley's black silk pajama top.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," Miley said pulling herself off the bed and grabbing her pajama pants and a wife beater.

A few moments Later Miley and Lilly walked into the living room of the tree bed room penthouse suite they were staying in to find a shirtless David sitting by the breakfast bar in his eight ball pajama pants talking on his cell phone

"Yeah….. look I wanted to tell but Miley Ray told me not to," David said into the phone. "I know I don't have to do everything Miley Ray says…. But," he said seeing Miley and Lilly walk over to him. "Yes she's right here…. Ok hold on," David said holding the phone out to Miley.

"Who is it," Miley asked taking the phone and covering it with her hands

"Mom she wants to know why her adopted daughter didn't tell her, her wife was pregnant," David said.

The woman on the phone was Laurette Brown David's mother. The African American woman in her mid fifties had raised David and his birth sister as a single parent and had become surrogate mother to Miley since the two began their friendship. And much like David loved Miley as his own sister she loved Miley like a daughter. So when David handed her the phone Miley knew she'd be upset some what by not hearing the news from her directly

"Hey Mamma L," Miley said sheepishly using the nickname she had given the woman years earlier

"_Miley Ray Stewart why didn't you tell me I was going to be a grandma,"_ Laurette said, "_I had to watch the Mo'Nique show to find out_."

"I'm Mamma L. Its just Lilly and I wanted to tell on our next visit but then we decided to beat the tabloids it just made sense to do it there," Miley said truthfully. "You're not mad at us are you?,"

"_No I'm not mad I'm happy for you baby,"_ Laurette said happily putting Miley at ease. "_Now if could just get that brother of yours to get Mickie pregnant I'd be alright."_

"I think that may happen soon enough I mean he can't keep his hands off her," Miley said making the woman on the other line giggle "Hey you wanna talk to Lilly?"

"_No I can't right now baby I got to run out to the store I'll call you before your show tonight but tell her I love her" _Laurette said

"Ok I'll tell her. Love you bye," Miley said ending the call.

Lilly scanned her wife's facial features and found a relaxed smile. "So is she mad?" Lilly asked.

"Nope but we may have to get her some new earrings," Miley said just as Mickie walked dressed in David's pajama shirt and not much else holding three plates piled high with food

"Whose hungry," Mickie asked setting the plates on the bar

Miley studied her food and took a bite, "Umm good ," she said as she began to dig her fork into the food.

"Yeah Laree what's in this stuff," Lilly asked through the food already in her mouth.

"Just some potatoes, Mexican sausage, pepperoni, read and green bell pepper green and white onion. Two kinds of cheese and six scrambled eggs I call it the Mickie scramble," she said proudly as she sat in David's lap and shared his food. "So you like it,"

"Let me put it to you like this if Dave don't marry you I will," Miley said taking another bite of food.

"You can't have two wives Miley Ray," David said.

"She can if we move to Utah," Lilly said jokingly

"Well anyway," David said with roll of his eyes, "I think I'll keep her. I mean she can cook she's a hell of a wrestler and she can sing."

"Not to mention I have a nice rack and ass," Mickie said smiling down at David

"Well it helps," David said pulling Mickie into a kiss.

"Good morning peeps," Taylor said as she walked from her bedroom in her robe

"Morning Tay, where's Mandy still sleep?" Lilly asked

"No she's helping our guest find something," Taylor said pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Guest?" Mickie said just as Mandy emerged surpriseing everyone that she was holding hands with Haley Williams of Paramour. They became even more surprised to when Haley kissed both girls on the lips

"Hey Haley, longtime no see," David said breaking the silence.

"Davie what's up man," Haley said slapping hands with David, "And you must be Mickie huge fan nice to finally meet you in person, and congratulation on the engagement" she said extending a hand to David's fiancée

"Thank you I'm a fan of yours too," Mickie said shaking her hand still taken a back by the punk rock front woman's presence.

"So you can't say hey to anybody huh Williams ," Miley said

"Hey Miley ." Haley said hugging Miley, "Lilly. How are my two favorite future mommies,"

"Great and you?" Lilly asked pulling back from the hug.

"I'm ultra good," Haley said looking back at Taylor and Mandy with a smile

"I bet," Miley said, "So you staying for breakfast we got plenty,"

"Love to but I have to jet I'm meting B.O.B at the studio to go over this new song he wrote we could have another _Airplanes_," Haley said crossing her fingers for emphasis. She then kissed Mandy and Taylor again and said her goodbyes.

"So is anyone else shocked that they just had a three way with the chick from Paramour?," Mickie asked, "I mean after the whole Demi Mikayla thing,"

"Its not like that with them Haley's kind of their girlfriend," Lilly said.

"Yeah Laree when we get together its more of a girlfriend, girlfriend thing ," Mandy said.

"Yeah we have rules and stuff, so we have a happy relationship," Taylor said before further explaining. "Mandy and I are in love Haley knows that and she knows we both love her but we're not in love with her and she's cool with it in fact she's dating another little blonde named Taylor."

Mickie got a understanding yet perplexed look on her face before she registered the last word s Taylor said. "Wait you don't mean? She's gay."

"Yeah babe but she doesn't broadcast it. Why do you think her relationship with ware wolf didn't work," David said

Mickie took in how casual this all seemed to them. She had known that her fiancée's friends we're wild but this was a bit much. "And you're all ok with this," she asked.

"Of course we are Mandy an Tay's arrangement is different from what happened between Mik and Demi they have more of a friend's with benefits thing," Lilly said

"Yeah don't forget that your future husband used to date twins and they were cool with it," Mandy said.

"That's true," Mickie said gaining some understanding of her friends lifestyle. Then a thought occurred, "Hey I've always wondered something did you and Nicki and Brie ever have a threesome."

"Well technically its not a threesome if they take turns it was one of their rules they love each other but not that much," David said. "But what I want to know is did anything ever happen with you and Trish."

"Hey so what are we doing today," Mickie said with a blush quickly changing the subject.

"We have an in store in about two hours then we have to do a phone interview to do for a radio station to talk about the show tonight but we can do that from the arena," Miley said finishing her food. Today was what they considered an easy day a little promotion and a performance. Nothing too major which Miley was thankful given Lilly's pregnancy had the potential to become high risk. Miley had been the ever devoted parent making sure Lilly took her vitamins ate well and exercised at least thirty minutes to an hour a day. Miley even put a double pad lock on Lilly's motorcycle to keep her from sneaking rides as not to risk the endangering their unborn child. Something she or Lilly did not want to happen. The child in growing inside Lilly had become their lives and neither would have had any other way.

"Well in that case take a shower. You should too sexy," Lilly said as she got up from her seat giving Miley a sexy stare.

Miley returned the stare and nodded and followed the blonde back into the room thinking "_That woman knows me all to well,"_

"You two just remember we got two hours so make it quick," David said getting a reply of no promises from Miley.

As she walked into the room Miley herd the shower running and took it as her que to remove her clothes. Once she had done so she had done so she walked into the bathroom and was treated to the sight of Lilly's nude body from behind. She began moving closer to her before fully registered it. "Is it hot enough baby," she asked wrapping her arms around Lilly from behind and gently kissing her ear her tongue play along the outer ridge.

The combination of Miley's tongue and be wrapped in her tattooed arms sent chills through her body. Making her feel light and hot and throbbing to grow between her legs as Miley placed her strong yet feminine hands oh her stomach. Lilly loved her hands she loved the few thin calluses she had from being a janitor felt against her skin. But then again she loved everything about Miley. From her looks to her singing to her masculine yet lady like nature of carrying herself. "Uh huh," Lilly said in a shaky voice becoming enraptured as Miley's hands moved up to her nipples teasing them making them grow into hot light brown pebbles

"Well lets get in baby girl lets get in," Miley said guiding them into the shower.

Once inside Miley took the body wash and slowly poured the lavender orchid scented liquid directly onto Lilly's body reaching over the blonde's shoulder to cover the front of her. She then took the sponge and began to rub it in slow broad circles over her shoulders taking the time to admire her name engraved in her flesh. She then proceeded downward feeling Lilly shudder under touches until she was eye level with Lilly's perfectly rounded buttocks. Kneading the flesh placing a teasing kiss on each cheek while scrubbed each leg. She then made her way back up and placed Lilly's arms on the walls of the shower slowly scrubbed her arms while gently nibbling on Lilly's earlobe making little moans come from the blondes lips. Lilly felt her arousal grow as Miley's hands made their way to the front of her and ran the sponge over her breast letting the foam cascade down her body. Lilly reached her hand back and pulled Miley's body flush against her under the spray making both women let out a sigh of passion from the contact. Lilly could feel Miley's hard nipples in her back as Miley ground into her and let her hands travel over the slight swell of her stomach to her most intimate area. "Miley," Lilly hissed bringing a hand up to Miley's short boyish chestnut locks.

Miley feeling her own arousal grow as she methodically rubbed the velvet folds of Lilly's began whisper soft poetic word in her ear. "Would you let me travel past your blue eyes let my lips dance over the bones in your hips and let me claim the sweet fruit between your thighs as my prize to use my tongue taste your sweet nectar and tattoo my name on your most private sector to make you shake with each letter's dip while from your juices I take long sips Baby can I take you above and beyond your climax until all your muscles are lax."

Lilly feeling the throb between her legs grow to a roar panted, "Yes," and turned and kissed Miley frantically forcing her tongue in her mouth allowing Miley's tongue to dominate hers. She then placed hand between them and rubbed down from Miley's caressing each one gently yet firmly making Miley moan into her mouth. Lilly then shifted her lips to her neck tracing the M. tattooed over her pulse point with her tongue. She then ran her hands over the firm yet soft muscled ridges of her six pack. Admiring definition in the other woman's stomach. "I want you so bad Miley," Lilly hissed

"You want me?" Miley asked knowingly placing love bites over Lilly's collar bone and neck. "How bad do you want me?" she said taking one of Lilly's nipples between her thumb and forefinger and pulling it slightly.

"Umm I want you bad baby," Lilly said in a moaned plea fro Miley to end her teasing.

"Beg me baby I love when you beg me," Miley said before slowly lowering her mouth to one of Lilly's breast

"Ooo take me Miley Ray, take baby!" Lilly panted feeling Miley's mouth close around her right nipple

Miley sucked the nipple into her mouth sucking it pulling it with her teeth and flicking her tongue against it until she pulled away with a wet popping sound. She then trailed her tongue across the valley between her breast until she reached the other giving it the same treatment as the other. She then kissed her way down Lilly's torso twirling her tongue around her navel as she went to her knees. She then placed a kiss on her bare pubic mound making Lilly shudder. She then kissed the tops of her thighs and placed her right leg on her shoulder and looked at the glistening folds of Lilly's sex and allowed the intoxicating scent of Lilly's natural aroma mixed with body wash. "Umm something smells tasty," she said. She then inserted her index and foe fingers into her

"Oh Miley," Lilly said feeling the invasion of her wife's fingers rolling inside her in slow clockwise circles

Miley pulled her fingers from the wetness of Lilly's sex and admired the thick milky white juices of Lilly's essence. "Umm you're creaming for me already baby," Miley said before placing the fingers into her mouth and licking them clean. "Umm Let mama take care of that," she said as she lowered her mouth to Lilly's center

"Oh mami right there," Lilly moaned feeling Miley's tongue penetrate labia. Lilly was in pure lustful bliss as Miley's eager tongue and sucking lips worked their usual magic.

"Umm you got a sweet pussy baby," Miley said before resuming her attack

Lilly was so enraptured she didn't register Miley putting other leg on her shoulder until she felt herself slide up the wall of the shower as Miley stood up "OH SHIT! THAT'S IT BABY EAT THAT PUSSY!," she screamed locking her ankles between Miley's shoulder blades forcing more of herself into Miley's hungry mouth. She then felt a jolt of pleasurable pain as Miley's teeth scraping over her hardened clit pulling it slightly and sucking it at the same time. Lilly loved when Miley did this it always intensified her lust reducing her inhibitions to mere tissue paper walls. "OH BITE MY CLIT BABY BI….BI….UGHNGHAH!" Lilly groaned as her orgasm over took her. Lilly began to kick her heels into Miley's back urging her to continue the more than welcomed assault. "GIMMIE MORE! GODDAMNIT MILEY DON'T STOPP! DON'T EVER….AH FUCK YESSS!," Lilly screamed pounding her hands into the marble walls of the shower. Miley was sending her on a wave of unbridled ecstasy She felt Miley's tongue burrow into her with earnest and by the same token Miley felt Lilly swollen clit jumping and twitching against her tongue and knew that Lilly was close. "AH UGH MILEY, MILEY BABY, I LOVE YO…SWEET JESUS MILEY I LOOOOOVVVE YOUUUUU!," Lilly cried in an ear shattering scream not caring if anyone herd her climax the only thing mattering at that moment being the her lover's blissful touches. Tears of joy filled Lilly's eyes as she continued to ride out her orgasm . But these tears were from more than just mere passion and sexual fulfillment. These were tears of the feeling of wholeness and love Miley had given her in her life. Miley had a way of making her feel like nothing less than a total and complete woman. The love the two had for each other the bond that had linked them together now being brought full circle by the child growing in her womb made the feeling grow and it brought forth the tears of joy and love.

As her orgasm faded Miley gently place Lilly on shaky legs on the floor and kissed the slightly shorter blonde letting her tongue dominate hers. Miley then felt Lilly's hand travel down to her center. "Oh baby!," she moaned as Lilly pinched her clit giving it a slight twist.

"You like that mamma?" Lilly purred knowingly smiling against Miley's mouth.

"Oooh I love it baby," Miley hissed. She then felt Lilly's mouth latch onto her left breast and her fingers enter her at the same time. Miley began to give herself over to the sensation of Lilly's mouth on her breast moving in perfect rhythm with her fingers inside her and her thumb against her clit. " Oooh harder, faster!," she gasped grinding herself into Lilly's hand. Lilly obliged Miley moving her fingers faster inside her as she continued to nurse on the masculine brunette's breast. She then let out a moan of her own as Miley's teeth bit into her shoulder and her fingers enter into her ass. Making the blonde thrilled and at the same time thankful the other woman kept her nails short. "OH FUCK ME LILLY FUCK ME!" Miley moaned

Lilly could feel the walls of Miley's sex opening and closing around her fingers signaling how close Miley was. "YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU CUM MAMMA! YOU WANT BABY GIRL TO MAKE YOU CUM!" she growled.

"OH PLEASE BABY MAKE ME CUM BABY MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!," Miley roared.

"SAY MY NAME MILEY SAY MY MOUTHER FUCKING NAME!" Lilly demanded pressing hard on her Miley's g-spot

"LILLLLYYY!" Miley cried as her orgasm exploded over body.

Lilly forced her tongue into Miley's mouth and turned so the brunette's back was directly hit by the stream of the shower. "Turn around baby," Lilly said getting a knowing nod from Miley as the brunette turned bent at the waist placing her hands on the wet marble of the shower. Lilly then kissed down Miley's back licking the tribal band that went across her shoulders then down her back until she was squatting behind the other singer. She then messaged the cheeks of her rear end placing kisses and bites on each side. She then parted them and began to run her tongue along Miley's anal region.

"SOO GOOD!" Miley moaned with a lust filled cry as she began to knead her own breast

"You have a sweet ass baby its so delicious but I know something sweeter," Lilly said allowing her tongue to travel south to her lovers sex.

"AH SHIT!...YESS SUCK MY PUSSY BABY!" Miley moaned feeling Lilly's mouth suck nibble and bite at he labia. "UUNN….. AGH….. NGAH!...FUCK!…FUCKING SHIT!" she said in babbling moans as Lilly fevered tongue quickly becoming to great for her to hold back her impending climax. "LILLY I'M…..I'M GONNA….. CU,CU,CU, UUUUGGGGHHH!," Miley roared as gut wrenching pleasure tore through her making her weak at the knees

Lilly settled herself on the floor of the shower and watched as Miley turned and let herself slide down the wall as the last strands of orgasm left her. Miley then crawled to Lilly and both girls began to passionately kiss each other both letting their hands run through the tangled drenched locks of each others hair. Until the need for air became too great for their lungs. They then sat holding each other in the gentle rain and steam of the shower.

"You know we're gonna be late for the in store thing Miles," Lilly said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah but its worth it Lilly-pop," Miley said kissing Lilly's cheek.

"Very, very worth it momma," Lilly said.

**A/N: Well my loyal readers this ends another update. I wanted to work on the Demi feud in this chapter but I like to leave on a high note. But right now I'd like to take time out to pro mote another tomboy Liley called Holding It Together its by a my cool little friend lileyfan123. Those of you reading iGangster may know her as C-solo. Those of you reading The Path Of The Arch Angel may know her as The She-wolf Cass. But whatever you want to call her she is a great writer just a little shy is all. Check her out. Also review this fic its so simple just click the blue button on your way out I'm a review junkie they are my crack or meth or with ever is more addictive. Anyway peace and blessings SDR out **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What up tomboy Liley lovers I'm back with another chapter goodness. But before I get into this I want to thank everybody for reading my new CAM story iGet It which is my highest rated one shot ever thank you. Now this chapter starts with Demi and Oliver and starts the beef between Wonderland and Demi's company Demillusion Records. Also for the sake of story telling the tour is lasting three a half weeks and we are on week two also lets go with Miley and the other's being about twenty six gives them a chance to age slower Books, comics and TV shows, and movies do it all the time so why not me its called elastic continuity and yes I know it kind of throws off the time line but this still takes place two years after WonderLand TV so humor me. So lets get this started**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any Disney stars or any other celebrities networks or news out let you may recognize. Nor Do I own the songs mentioned in this chapter**

**Light & Dark **

As Demi and Oliver's white limo pulled up outside the Los Angelus radio station. Demi looked at her newly honey gold hair making sure her bang hung just right today she had worn a tight short black high waisted leather pencil skirt. Black fish nets a sleeveless lavender ruffled top matching open toed stilettos along with jewelry and painted nails. Her life had changed drastically in the last six months. She had left her wife and best friend for many years after a year long affair with her label mate Oliver and had turned her back on her friends and company she helped build. And many people had speculated and come up with their own theories as to what caused the riff. But most of them centered on Oliver and her being the cause. But in Demi's mind the source of all her unhappiness and hatred for her former friends rested on the shoulders Miley and Lilly. For pushing Lilly's career for trying as she put it make Lilly a bigger star than she was. And on the shoulders of David for focusing a bulk of his song writing production talents on new artist, Lilly, himself and outside projects. And her soon to be ex wife Mikayla for not standing up for her and her mind only doing what was best for the company. In her mind every one was pushing her out except Oliver. Oliver and her had begun their affair like most affairs do. It was a moment of weakness at party. Maybe it was to much alcohol but that moment of infidelity lead to a year long secret relationship and plan to strike out on their on own in an effort to take down Wonderland.

"You ready do this babes," Oliver asked as he flipped his bang to the left. He had chosen to wear a grey denim jacket over a bright blue t-shirt with some kind of colorful graphic on it and black skinny jeans and black and white _Diesel_ sneakers and sun glasses. Oliver had often clashed with everyone else on the label. After his first album went double platinum he had become a party boy often drinking and seen stumbling out of clubs. Even getting DUI. Miley David and Mikayla had put him "on the shelf" and warned him if he continued to act out they'd consider dropping him. Not knowing that often times Demi and their other artist the G.N.O Girls. Now he and Demi after a year of planning and talking with Universal had signed a very lucrative distribution deal that would make them millions. Two point five a year to be exact. With a bonus of a million per number one single and exclusive publishing rights on all material.

"You know I am baby" Demi said as the door to the limo opened. The walk to the studio was one of reflection. Many time had she walked theses halls with her former friends. But now she was on a mission. A mission to dominate and humiliate WonderLand. That's all she thought about as she walked into the booth

"Its nine after the hour here in Big Boy's Neighborhood and when we come back we'll be back with two people who have been the center of controversy as of late. The soon to be ex wife of Mikayla Gomez Demi Lovato and her new boy friend and fellow former WonderLand artist Oliver Oken," said the radio host known the world over as "Big Boy".

"Big boy so nice to see you its been awhile," Demi said hugging the formally large African American man.

"Demi what's good," Big Boy said breaking the hug. "Olie boy," he said shaking hands with Oliver.

"What up Bigs," Oliver said as the production signaled they had thirty seconds until they went back to air.

"Ok ya'll I assume you know that the fans want some dirt I hope you guys don't mind some probing questions," Big Boy asked as Demi and Oliver took their seats.

"Oh yeah we know," Demi said as the production assistant began counting them back to air.

"Alright fifteen after the hour Big Boy's Neighborhood. And I'm here with as promised Demi Lovato and Oliver Oken," Big Boy said. "Demi Oliver say what's up to the people."

"Hey people," Oliver said into the microphone.

"What's up world its me Demi the five star, diva herself" Demi said the connected confidence evident in her voice.

"Now it came out that you to were together six months ago and since then you two have started your own label Demillusion Records, and Demi you have a new album coming out. Called Demetria is coming out in a month," Big boy said.

"Yeah I'm really excited about it," Demi said

"I bet. But what everyone wants to know is why. Why cheat on your wife? Why leave WonderLand?" Big boy asked.

Demi and Oliver had prepared responses to this question. They were going to be dramatic and paint a negative picture of Miley and the others. "Well Big everything that happened I and Oliver were in a way forced into," Demi said.

"What do you mean?" Big Boy asked.

"I mean its no secret that me and Mikayla and I had a somewhat open marriage . After awhile I decided that I wanted to stop and she kind of began to try to force it on me. I don't want to say was abusive but," Demi lied. Anyone that was in the inner circle of WonderLand knew that it was in fact Mikayla that wanted to end the open part of their marriage.

"So did the abuse ever get physical at anytime," Big boy's co host asked concerned for the other woman in the room.

Demi smiled inside and thought '_Damn I'm good they're buying it.'_ Demi then looked both radio host and said, "Well because of legal reason I can't say that. But what I can say is that my soon to be ex wife is a bit of a sexual predator, and hope she gets help or something,"

"Ok now onto the rest of WonderLand. Now for a lot of years it seemed like you all were a family what happened. What made that happen," Big boy asked.

"Well that's what Miley Ray and the others want you to believe," Demi said

"Yeah all that family stuff is fake its B.S. man," Oliver said.

"Yeah and the fakest being David Hodges, Miley Ray, and Lilly Stewart and their puppet my future ex wife Mikayla Gomez," Demi said stating the facts as she saw them in her distorted view the truth.

"Whoa! Whoa, now what makes you say that," Big boy asked wanting to know more.

"Well ever since Miley signed her wife I was put on the back burner. I mean aside from Lilly I was supposed to be the top fem girl in the company. But I look up and Taylor has a solo project and Lilly has a second album Dave, Miley, and Mikayla all have solo stuff and working on another Syndicate album. And Miley , Lilly Dave and Maylor are making a movie. Me and Oliver are sitting on the shelf and I'm opening for Lilly!," Demi said angrily. Although anyone who worked on the inside could tell you that after her success with her album Femslash Fairy Tales Demi's attitude became that of a diva not unlike her onstage persona often pulling no shows for public appearances a photo shoots and staying out late. Making her difficult to work with even for Mikayla.

"Yeah that and all the lies and jealousy. Most of all from that closet case David Hodges," Oliver lied playing on the years of speculation about David's sexuality

"Hey, are you saying David's gay? I mean he's getting married to the wrestler what's her name?" Big Boy's co host asked.

"Mickie James," Big boy said.

"Yeah and he's a multi platinum artist and he's been nominated for the Grammy's twice , what reason would he have to be jealous," the co host asked.

"Well he is. Everybody's herd the rumors about how he kicked my ass and yeah he punched me cause I turned him down when he made a pass at me," Oliver lied again, "and he's jealous because I opened for him in his home state got a better response than him so he puts me on the shelf." Oliver execrated.

"Wait, wait baby you know whose worst than them Mikayla's replacement and her so called wife Mandy," Demi interjected directing the verbal tirade towards more of her former friends.

"Now what do you have against Maylor," Big boy asked.

"Well first off they're two bit club DJ's who try to sing and in Taylor's case rap," Demi said.

"Not to mention Mandy dated Taylor's little brother Brian now I'm not saying their not a legit couple but we all remember Tatu right" Oliver added implying that Mandy and Taylor were not a valid couple.

"Wow! Now back the album its called Demetria. Why such a personal title," Big Boy asked not wanting to further use his nationally syndicated radio show for mud slinging.

"Well the album is me breaking away from Wonderland's image of me and being more myself," Demi said "Don't get me wrong I'm still gonna be fun and sexy but I'm gonna be more free with myself and take the world full force," she continued.

"That's what's up. You brought the new banger with its called _Only Girl (In The World)_. Why don't you tell us a little about it," Big Boy asked.

"Well to put it simply its love slash party song that was inspired by this beautiful man beside me," Demi said placing her hand on Oliver's "And I hope my fans like it."

"True that now Olie you brought your new joint_ Celebrate_, can tell the people about it," Big Boy asked

"Well it's a party song and like Demi hope everyone likes it," Oliver said.

"Well we're gonna get into them right now Demi's is up first here is _Only Girl (In The World),_" Big Boy said pressing the button to play the song.

As the club music like beat of her song began to play Demi and Oliver exchanged smirks then a lust filled kiss. They knew that even if fans of their former friends they had at least planted the seed of doubt, and that it would be enough to curve fans their way. By delivering their twisted version of events in their minds would make them famous. More famous than Wonderland, and put their former friends out of business. As her lips were pressed to Oliver's she thought, '_I_ '_m going to own you Miley.'_

Elsewhere hours later on another coast Miley Lilly and the sat in a familiar green room waiting to go onto the 106 & Park. The show was a favorite of Miley, David and Taylor because it allowed them to goof of and interact with fans as well promote their latest projects. Miley in a habit as of late parting her short hair. She had chosen to wear her beige military themed_ Coogi_ polo shirt showing off some the tattoos on her arms. Black Coogi jeans with tan trim and tan and white low top _Nike Air Force Ones_. Her outfit rounded out by her trademark jewelry consisting of her watch that Lilly had given her on their wedding night and her trademark diamond and platinum M chain.

"Dang Miles you spend more time in the mirror than Morris Day," David said as he polished his silver framed tinted glasses. Today he had chosen to wear a light green _Crown Holder _t-shirt with a silver design covering the hold left side and a small crest in the middle of the design black lose fitting _Crown Holder_ with crown holder printed on the back of the legs in silver letters and pair of all black low top Nikes. Like Miley is tattoos on his forearms were exposed and his outfit was rounded by his silver framed tinted glasses and his diamond bracelet, platinum and diamond cross and diamond cross earrings.

"Hey big bro Miley can't help she's pretty," Lilly said as she came out of the bath room and sitting on Miley's lap she was wearing a purple pink an blue tie dye _DC_ t-shirt black _DC_ skinny jeans and purple pink, and blue tie dye _DC _sneakers her outfit was pulled together by sleevless pink and black hoodie. All from her L Anne collection with the company. Lilly leaned in for a kiss but was halted by Miley's hand.

"Uh, uh take these first," Miley said handing Lilly a hand full of vitamins

"Ugh baby can I go off schedule by like one hour just this once. Besides those things taste like crap," Lilly said with a pout.

"Hey they're not supposed to taste good they're supposed to keep our baby boy healthy," Miley said. "If you be a good little girl and take your medicine mama's got something special for you after the show tonight."

"For the last time we're having girl," Lilly said popping her vitamins

"Nice to see you're so whipped Lil," said Taylor making David laugh a bit who had chosen to wear a distressed acid washed denim vest over a white v-neck graphic t-shirt with an angled geisha design on the right side. Acid washed distressed jeans black boots. Her outfit was rounded out by black and white fingerless gloves. "Come to think of it Dave you shouldn't laugh because Mickie has you very well trained," she said.

"Oh you're one to talk Tay Mandy's got you whipped you can go into a spray can," David replied making Miley and Lilly laugh

"That is s not true I wear the pants in my house," Taylor said folding her arms in confidence standing in front of the door.

"Oh please Tay quit lying Mandy runs you," Miley said.

"Yeah Tay everyone even the fans know Mandy's in charge come on the your group's called Maylor not Tandy for a reason," Lilly joked

"Only because it sounds cooler. Trust me Mandy knows who mama is," The young blonde said not seeing her wife and David's fiancée walk into the doorway. "All I have do is say jump and she says how and do I want her to do it naked. I have that girl wrapped around my finger and she," Taylor paused taking in the smiles on her friends faces "She's standing right behind isn't she," she said getting nods from the others. "Hey baby!" Taylor said turning to face the young black haired women dressed in pink _Ed Hardy_ tank top black jeggings and pink_ Chuck_ _Taylors_ holding two almost transparent white paper bags. "We were just," she started being cut off by Mandy

"You're lucky you're cute," Mandy said patting Taylor on the head and walking over to Lilly. "Here you go Lilly your two chili cheese hot dogs with extra onions , pickle slices and sour krout," she said handing Lilly the bag of food

"And your Miley's Oreo milkshake's and Miley's four White Castle burgers," Mickie said before sitting on David's lap and kissing him, "And two sausage and pepper sandwiches and two strawberry shakes for me and my Davie bear," she continued.

"Thank you baby," David said pecking Mickie's lips before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah thanks guys. I love BET but their craft services needs some work," Lilly said half way into one of her hot dogs.

"Hey go easy shawty you don't want to make your self sick," Miley said biting into her second burger.

"I can't believe you can eat all that stuff with out getting sick," Mandy asked biting into her own hot dog

"Hey my baby wants what she wants," Lilly said in reference to her cravings

"So what's Mile's excuse," Taylor asked jokingly

"Sympathy cravings," Miley said the humor evident in her voice.

"People always ask 'Dave how do you and Miley get those great abs' They'd freak if they knew most of time we eat junk food," David said.

"Yeah I just hope the fans like me when I'm as big as a house," Lilly said biting into her second hot dog. Lilly knew how the music world could be about female stars gaining weight. Which is why she stuck to the work out regiment that their OBGYN advised and spending an hour doing yoga. To insure her body would snap back to its shape.

"C'mon baby girl you know your number one fan doesn't care if you get a little thick," Miley said just before placing a kiss on Lilly's lips. "I love you just the way you are even if you taste like onions," she said jokingly. Miley liked to tease her wife just to se the cute pout Lilly made. "You know you want to laugh. Come on laugh," Miley goaded seeing the pink blush on the blonde's cheeks

"You know I can't resist you," Lilly said capturing Miley's lips. When there lips touched both young women the enigmatic spark of passion that had existed between the two since the moment they met exploded. As the kiss grew deeper everything else faded away and nothing else existed. It was just them floating in a cocoon of passion, love and understanding. They knew that nothing could break them apart because they had the purist form of true love. The unquestioning kind of love that made everything even the bad moments between them so special because they knew that the good ones were just on the horizon.

As the kiss grew deeper Miley placed her hand on Lilly's stomach making her fill with pride and Lilly sigh and both hearts seemed to beat in the same rhythm. And both women thought the same thing '_I'm in love with the most beautiful woman on the planet'_

"Miley, Miley, YO STEWARTS!" David yelled making his friends break their embrace "Three minutes kids," he said relaying the info that it was time for their segment.

"Show time shawty can I get a kiss for luck," Miley said standing up and gently moving her off her lap.

Lilly wrapped her arms around the slightly taller brunette and kissing her deeply "Lets knock 'em dead sexy," Lilly said taking Miley's hand and walking out of the room

Mickie stood and wrapped her arms a round David and kissed him deeply and said. "Good luck daddy,"

"I don't need luck because my good luck charm is gonna be out there with me," David said.

"Are you serious I mean this is more your thing and I don't want to… PIGGY BACK!" Mickie screamed hoping on her fiancée's back as her turned around.

"Ugh warn me next time super ball," David said giving Mickie a chance to adjust.

"Hey you didn't seem to mind me riding you last night," Mickie said kissing his ear as they walked of the room.

"Welcome back to 106 &Park the home of the livest audience in television Rocsi and Terrence holding it down." said the attractive Latino women known the world over as Rocsi said. "And right now we're about to bring out some special guest."

"That's right over the past few years they've been stars of music, TV, film and fashion as well as charity," said her male counterpart Terrence said.

"They're here to promote new album L.L.H Love Lust & Heartache is in stores right now and is burning up the charts at number one and their new movie Promises In The Dark comes out next week," Rocsi said causing the crowd to explode in cheers.

"And tonight they have a sold concert at Madison Square Garden !" Terrence said making the audience cheer.

"Show some love for WonderLand!," Rocsi said making the fans jump to their feet.

Miley Lilly and the others ran out and greeted the screaming fans and hugged the host. Taylor and Mickie sat on the back of the large couch with Taylor laying on her side. David sat between Mickie's legs and Miley and Lilly sat close to each other and Mandy sat under Taylor.

" Welcome back guys," Rocsi said. "David we see you brought someone with you why don't you introduce us to your lady."

"Well this beautiful talented women is the love of my life the TNA Knockouts champion my fiancée Mickie James," David said beaming making the crowd cheer.

"So Mickie its your first time here what do you think of the show so far," Terrence asked.

"Oh I love it the energy so awesome," Mickie said over the applause.

"Now we'll get back to you two in a minute but right now we want to talk to the mommies to be. Lilly and Miley," Rocsi said making the crowd cheer. "Lilly you're two months pregnant how are you guys feeling?"

"I think I speak for us both when I say blessed just really truly blessed," Lilly said sincerely.

"Yeah I get down on my knees and thank the lord for all he's given me especially this cute little blonde right here," Miley said grasping Lilly's hand.

"That's what's up we'll get into the movie and the album right after we get back into the count down it's the number six joint Gucci Mane ft Siwzz Beats _Gucci Time_,"

As the video played Miley and the others went into the crowd and signed autographs. The fans had plenty of well wishes for Miley Lilly and David. After the video was over they carried on the interview and talked about the movie and the new Syndicate album. And introduced their own video. After the show went to break they took the time sign a few more autographs before getting set to answer the fan questions submitted via twitter.

"Welcome back to 106 we're we are holding it down with the Syndicate, and the rest of WonderLand," Rocsi said allowing the audience to cheer. "And right now they're going answer some twitter questions from the fans Terrence why don't you give us the first question," she said to her male counterpart

"Alright this question is from getdollasgurl93 and she wants to know: _Lilly and Mickie with David and Miley Taking off their clothes and being sexy and flirty on stage do you ever get jealous?_ That's a good question," Terrence said.

"That is a good question do you guys get jealous, Lilly" Rocsi asked.

Lilly smiled over at Miley and said, "No I don't get jealous. Its part of the ob to flirt with girls and I honestly kind of get turned on watching her do it," Lilly said blushing and making a chorus of oh's come from the crowd.

"Oh really? So Miley what do you think about this," Rocsi asked.

Miley gave her trademark smile and said, "Well I've always said she's my number one groupie and she's come up to me after shows and just started grinding on me saying 'You got me so hot I want you,'" Miley said getting a playful smack on the shoulder from Lilly.

"So Mickie what about you," Rocsi asked.

"I feel the same way as Lilly I mean I know David's coming home to me and if he cheats I'll just put him on the sleeper hold," Mickie said jokingly grabbing David around the neck.

"Yeah but I'd prefer if she used the head scissors," David said drawing more Oh's from the fans.

"Ok next question Terrence," Rocsi asked.

"Ok this one's from Mscutie143: _David I've noticed you wearing sunglasses and regular glasses a lot where do you get them and do you actually need them,"_ Terrence asked

" That's a good question I've noticed you've been on point with the specs lately what's the deal with that," Rocsi asked.

"Well a lot of people don't know this about me I have a stigmatism I've been wearing glasses since kindergarten and I wear contacts onstage and in public. I noticed that there wasn't any really stylish prescription sunglasses so I got with my little sister my blood sister Gladeanna who has her own chain of salons and hair supply stores Diva Style if you're in Atlanta Miami North or South Carolina look her up," David said shamelessly plugging his sister's accomplishments. "Anyway we started D-Vision #1 eyewear they'll be available in Wal-mart's ,America's Best nationwide in January or you can go to D-Vision#1 they're very affordable very durable and will last you awhile so go cop some I suggest a pair for every out fit," he continued. "Actually Rocsi I know you have the same condition so I brought you these," David said pulling a pink eye glass case from his pocket.

"Thank you," Rocsi said putting on the pink tinted glasses getting applause from the crowd.

"How come Rocsi gets all the gifts. Where are my gifts at," Terrence asked jokingly.

"Rocsi gets gift cause she's cuter," Taylor said making the crowd laugh.

"Terrence next question," Rocsi said.

"Alright this one is from DreamgurlKitty619: _Mandy and Taylor is it true you two have a cartoon and comic coming out and what are Miley and Lilly's plan for after the baby is born,"_

"Mandy Taylor is there any truth to that," Rocsi asked.

"Well weren't supposed to say anything yet but yes after a year of work and talks with Marvel and Nick we're coming out with our own animated series and comic book called Night Watch," Mandy said. getting applause from the audience

" Cool so can you tell us what's it going to be like," Terrence asked.

"Well Like Mandy said its going to be called Night Watch and both the comic and the cartoon come out January twenty sixth the cartoon will air on Teen Nick and its done in anime style. Its going to be a dark gritty mix between the TV show Supernatural and Iyuasha and Sailor Moon with out the outfits. With me and Mandy as demon hunters and its ground breaking because it will be the first American cartoon with an open same sex couple," Taylor said earning a round of applause.

"We'll be on the look out for it. Now onto Miley and Lilly what do you plan for after your baby arrives," Rocsi asked.

'Well we've talked about it and we're gonna take at lest a year off," Miley said.

"Yeah but we're not gonna be completely gone we'll still do personal appearances and release music and do some shows Miley's gonna be doing some TV stuff. But mostly we're gonna be all about our baby," Lilly said getting a chorus of applause of from the crowd. Miley held up Lilly's hand and kissed her wedding band

"Well that's good to know, can ya'll feel all the love on this stage right now," Rocsi said making the crowd aww. "So Terrence what's the next question," she said.

"Alright this comes, from 803_SuppaStarr:_ I watched your reality show was that just for the cameras or are you really big kids and what's next for wonderland," _Terrence said.

"I can answer that question," Mickie said. "David, Taylor, Miley and Lilly are the oldest thirteen year olds I've ever seen," she said making the others laugh

"Oh really yeah like give us an example," Terrence asked.

"I got one," Mandy said. "It was the Amusement park tour and we were at the Atlanta Civic Center and we were rehearsing and Miley, Tay, and Lilly are running around playing war with Nerf guns," she said making the crowd laugh

"Okay now for the second part of the question what's next for your company and the rest of you guys," Rocsi asked.

"Well this November the day after thanksgiving we're throwing a charity celebrity flag football game in my native South Carolina," David said. "I'm getting married March. Aside from that I'm going to be doing a few episodes of The Game which airs right here on BET," he continued. "And the label as a whole has some new talent on deck so I'm gonna be doing some producing."

"So Mickie what about you," Rocsi asked.

"Well I'm doing my first album with WonderLand. And of course I'm doing my wrestling you can see me every Thursday on Spike," Mickie said.

"Cool, Cool Mandy Taylor what about you," Terrence asked

"Well Mandy and I are going to be busy with our cartoon and stuff so will be pretty busy," Taylor said.

"And we all know what Miley and Lilly are gonna be doing so Terrence one last question," Rocsi said.

"Ok last question from Demi_fn717:_ How do you all feel now told the truth and outted you for the fake people u.r." _Terrence said with a shocked look on his face as the entire audience go silent. "Whoa! Probably shouldn't have read that one,"

"No Terrence its fine," Miley said. Miley and the others had herd the scathing interview conducted by their former friends. Miley and the others had barely addressed the subject of the affair between Oliver and Demi or their departure from WonderLand. They had decided to let things just work play out. But Demi had decided to bring them into it and not only drag her good name and the names of her friends through the mud but that of the love of her life, the mother of her children. Her Lilly and that was something she wouldn't stand for.

"So with all that's been going on with the label and all we really haven't herd your alls take on what's been said ," Rocsi asked.

"Well Demi Hovato wants to talk smack and put people on blast all I have to say is everything and that greasey haired emo wanna be Oliver has to say about people forcing them out that's carp man," Miley said

"Yeah real talk man I'm she's lying to her fans just like she lied to Mik," David said. "She real quick to talk about how I focused on my music and other people's stuff and how we put her on the shelf. She's not gonna tell you how when I wanted to do demo songs or go over tracks she was too hung over oor as we know now smashing Oliver to come in and work."

"Bottom line she sucks and I don't want to talk about it anymore," Mandy said.

"Ok moving on you're here to perform your new single of the album _Yamaha_," Rocsi said. " Now David you wrote the song can you tell us about the vibe and inspiration of the song."

"Well to be quite honest seeing Mickie come out of the shower after sex ," David said looking over at Mickie with a sly smile getting a chorus of ohh's coming from the crowd and making Mickie blush.

"Care to elaborate some," Terrence asked.

"Well when I first saw Mickie on TV I said she had curves like motorcycle and she has one of thickest firmest butts I've ever seen and I wanted to do something like Prince did with _Little Red Corvette_ and Yamaha just flowed better," David explained.

"That's what's up we'll get into it after the break more 106 after this," Rocsi said taking the show to break.

After the show went to break Lilly rolled her eyes and walked over to service table. "Umm hey Davie don't you have tune your keytar (An: one of those keyboards you play like a guitar," Mandy asked.

"Yeah lets go," David said as he and the others to the back.

Miley walked over to Lilly who was busy making her self a sandwich. She could tell by her wife's posture that she was upset. But still Miley knew she needed to appolgize even if she didn't know what for. "So what did I do," she asked.

"You know damn well what you did Miley Ray Stewart!" Lilly fumed. " You promised me not matter what happened with this Demi thing you'd be the bigger person."

"Baby I just wanted to set the record straight I'm not just gonna let that bitch of an ex best friend just say that shit about you and get away with it," Miley said starring into Lilly's indigo eyes.

"Miley I'm a grown woman I don't need you protecting me all the time," Lilly said turning away from Miley slightly.

"That's where you're wrong," Miley said lightly gripping Lilly's arms and pulling her to herself and placing both hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Lilly you're my wife my lover the mother of my child. More importantly the other half of my soul I'll have to protect you because you're my world," she said sincerely.

Miley studied her wife's eyes and saw her anger had all but gone and began placing small sweet kisses on her cheeks and lips

"Damn it why can't I stay mad at you," Lilly said her lips curling into a smile.

"Because I'm too damn sexy," Miley said jokingly.

"No because you're a conceded macho female jerk, and Like conceded macho female jerks ," Lilly said kissing Miley's lips

"All right ya'll now we've been holding it down with WonderLand," Rocsi said.

"That's right the new album is in stores right now the new movie is in theatres next week go see it go buy it," Terence said

"Now here to perform their new single _Yamaha _off the new album L.L.H give it up for the Syndicate!." Rocsi said.

The lights dimmed and the camera got a low angle shot of David playing the opening synth chords making a slow walk to the middle of the stage a long with Miley and Taylor. Moving to the beat of the music.

Intro (David):

Didnt catch yo name, lil mama. I dont know your name, lil mama. yea I don know. (uh) _[x2] (Walks to the edge of the stage and goes into a half kneel)_

_Verese one (David):_

Baby! You wouldnt last a day, in your world  
Baby! I wanna be your man, you should be my girl.(holds girl's hand and kisses it)  
Baby! (ooOOH) I wanna be your all you ever talk about. (Gets to hs I feet and goes into a body roll)  
Baby! (uhh) and if you let me in that body imma turn that mutha fucka out!

Hook:

Baby! Dont make me watch, if I cant ride!  
And I didnt catch your name, lil mama. But I decided.( All three go into the Audience and dance through the crowd)

_[Chorus]_  
Everytime I mention you, I'll say Yamaha, Yamaha, ooh Yamaha.  
That's my little Yamaha, Yamaha, ooh Yamaha.

Verse two (Taylor):

Ohh baby, throw me the key, (Touches a girl's cheek before moving to another)  
I'll be the perfect passsssenger.  
Dont throw him the key (no no) (points over her shoulder to David)  
cuz all he'll do is gassssss you up.  
Let me freak ya on the freeway. (takes a marker from a girl and signs her shirt)  
an' imma beat him to ya heart imma push to the max. (Walks over to a girl and kind grinds on her)  
Police haters, why?  
Cuz they never seen an ass so phat ( turns the girl around so her backs to the camera and points to her butt)

Hook

2nd Chorus:

Everytime I mention you, I'll say Yamaha, Yamaha, ooh Yamaha. (All move back to the stage and run around)  
That reminds me of my Yamaha, Yamaha, Yamaha.  
Everytime I mention you, I'll say Yamaha, Yamaha, ooh Yamaha.  
There's nothin quite like you, my baby. Yamaha, Yamaha, Yamaha.

ooh baby _[x4]_ ass so fat  
ooh baby _[x2]_ never seen a girl with an ass so fat

Verse three (Miley)

Seen a lotta places, all around the world, ( Miley and Taylor do back flips)  
A lotta pretty faces, a lotta pretty girls.(all thee point around to the room)  
This one is for you, where ever youre at, (All three move th middle of the stage)  
Still gotcha name tatooed on my back

Bridge:

Clutch it, break it, get this motherfucka runnin' (Miley and Taylor hold their hands up like handle bars on a motorcycle and all three roll their body's down while moving their fist back and forh to the beat until their a cenimeater from the ground)  
Me and you together, man they ain't never seen it comin'  
Clutch it, break it, get this motherfucka runnin'  
Me and you together, they ain't never seen it comin'

Verse Frour (David):

Seen a lotta places, all around the world,  
A lotta pretty faces, a lotta pretty girls.  
This one is for you, where ever youre at,  
Still gotcha name tatooed on my back.

Bridge(ends song)

After the show ended Miley and the others left to make the final preparations for their concert.

In Tennessee a depressed Mikayla Gomez lay in one of the three darken guest rooms of her house. Her sorrows drowning in bottle of Ever Clear. In the sixth month period since Demi the love of her life had left she had not returned to her master bedroom. The room was filled with memories of their nights of love making and whispered nothing's in one another's ear. The entire house was a reminder of love's loss and betrayal. But house also severed as a self imposed prision she dare not venture into the outside world and face the media's questions. Se had finished half of two of the well stocked liquor cabinets. Find some ease to the bone cushing pain of heartache. She went weeks with out showering at a time to avoid glimpsing what she considered the her version of the mark of Kane. The bold old English letters that read out Demi's across her throat. The times she did se the offending mark she cursed herself for not having the curage to slit her own throat. She refused to answer either of her phones or emails. Knowing it would be her friends or worst yet her mother or lawyer. She barely ate and when she did she gorged herself on take out. She had let her normally neatly cut boy like hair grow to an oily shoulder length mess. To anyone looking in it would appear that she wanted to die. But to Mikayla sh had died the day she found out about Demi and Oliver and she was just witing for her body to catch up

**A/N: Well I know it got very dark at the end but it had to be done anyway tell me what you think hit the review button. Peace and love SDR out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What up Tomboy Liley fans MR. SDR back with another update. Now this takes place the week of the big movie premier and will have a cameo by a few other Disney girls who will get my tomboy makeover so sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

**Fire and Lights**

Demi and Oliver staggered out of the Miami night club to a mob of paparazzi. The controversial had spent the night drinking and have mutual make out sessions with girls in celebration of the success of their new singles reaching number one. Oliver grabbed Demi and pulled her into a deep kiss lifting the back half her shiny mini dress exposing she was naked from the waist down under the dress and groping her backside as the flash bulbs went off. Demi being a bit of an exhibitionist didn't mind and besides a little more controversy could only help future album sells.

"Demi, Demi, Demi Oliver over here!," a reporter with a camera crew yelled frantically hoping to get the couple's attention. "What do you think about the fact no one has herd from your wife Mikayla since your separation," the reporter asked.

"My, what," Demi slurred sarcastically.

"Look the bitch probably has done us a favor and killed herself," Oliver said coldly.

"Yeah would be a lot easier for me to get the house that way," Demi slurred coldly. The alcohol in her system making her say things that she may or may not soon regret.

"What do you think about Miley and Lilly being parents," the reporter asked.

The question made Demi's blood boil. But in her drunken haze she saw it as an opportunity to keep her self in the media spot light. "Honestly all I have to say about that bitch Miley is fuck her, Fuck her little sidekick Dave and hope Lilly has miscarriage," she said shocking the reporters. "Just kidding bout that last part miscarriage would be to good," she said.

She and Oliver then made their way into their limo and quickly opened the bottle of Patron that was provided for them and quickly kissed as Oliver filled the glasses.

"To us," Demi said as she and Oliver clanged there glasses together.

"Baby that last part was great," Oliver said. "It sounded like you really meant it."

Demi smiled to herself. Her plan to humiliate and discredit her former friends was going as planned. She had the media watching her. Her single had out sold the Syndicate's single. Just barely but still out sold it some how. Her album was projected to do well as well. She had the media exposure that she craved with no sign of it stopping anytime soon. Her label had generated lots of buzz and she looked to be headed for the top and she on cloud nine. But every now and again she felt a tiny tug of guilt. A tug that made her feel like all she was doing wrong. But she always cured it with her vice of alcohol or sex. She wanted to destroy Miley and everything she had built. And she had no time to feel guilty.

"That's because I did baby," Demi said refilling her glass. "Now lets find ourselves something to play with," she said moving close to Oliver placing her hand on his crotch. "How does that sound," she said suggestively as she licked his pulse point.

Oliver being a typical male and a partyer smiled at the prospect of an orgy. "Driver next club please!," he yelled to the driver

As the sun shown over Tennessee Mikayla in the middle of the king sized bed in one of her guest rooms staring blankly at the flat screen one her wall. Empty bottles surrounded the bed and her pajamas reeked of sweat. The night before had been another in a series of sleepless ones for her. She was content to stay in bed but her body and the mixture of Grey Goose and pizza had other plans. Hoping she could make it in time Mikayla sprinted the three and a half feet to the bathroom and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet.

After she had emptied the contents of her stomach she gathered herself and made her way on shaky legs to the sink. She took a hand full of water and rinsed her mouth out a few times in order to rid her mouth of the vomit taste from her mouth. As she finished she caught a glimpse of her throat and the tattoo that had become her own personal mark of Kane. Written across her throat in scripted letters was her soon to be ex-wife's name. The tattoo mocked her tormented her. Reminded her the love that was once in her life. Upon seeing the tattoo she again felt the need to empty the contents of her stomach.

After her body had purged it self for the second time Mikayla made her usual trip down stairs and into the den for a fresh bottle of liquor and the kitchen for some food.

"Well might as well set up camp here," she said to herself turning on the large plasma screen television.

Else wear on the west coast Miley and Lilly were lying side by side on two message tables in the penthouse suite they were sharing with the others. The evening to come was the premier of their movie and Miley decided that since it was Lilly's first movie premier. And knowing that her wife would be nervous a day of pampering would in order to keep the pregnant woman relaxed

"Umm how are you feeling baby girl," Miley asked in a relaxed tone of voice as the masseuse worked the pressure points in her back.

"Lets put it like this if I felt any better your tongue or your 'sidekick' would be involved," Lilly said as the masseuse next attending to her worked her calves. "Can you do my feet," she asked the masseuse.

"Of course Mrs. Stewart," the attractive young Latin woman said. "And Mrs. Stewart I know this is unprofessional but can me and my friends have some autographs we're all huge fans."

"Sure its ok with me and Miley. What about you Dave," Lilly asked her friend who was in the process of getting a hair cut and a manicure.

"Cool with me. Girls?" he asked Mandy Taylor and his fiancée Mickie who were in the process of manicures and pedicures.

"Sure," all three said in unison.

"Wait you're all fans?" Mickie asked the women working on her feet and hands. Receiving nods from the both.

"Actually I was in the front row the night you beat Trish for the tittle. Any chance of you wearing skirts again when you wrestle . Not that I mind the cut offs the skirts were just sexier," the woman working on her hand said.

"Ha, ha I only wear the skirts when I'm wrestling Dave," Mickie said suggestively.

"Hey Davie I think the manicure girl has a thing for your future wife," Mandy said making the others chuckled.

"Hey can you blame her have you seen her ass," David joked.

"Davie!," Mickie said in mock anger.

"Hey the man's got a point Mickie does have a great ass," Taylor said earning a stern look from her wife. "But its not as great as yours baby."

"That's better," Mandy said making the others laugh.

"Whipped," Miley said

"I am not whipped," Taylor said. "Need I remind you she took my name after we got married."

"That's because she lost the coin toss," Lilly said.

"Either way I'm to be Mrs. Mandy Callaway," Mandy said kissing her wife's cheek.

After the masseuses and manicurist were done and received their autographs Miley and the others. Sat around the penthouse living room flipping channels.

"So wait Manny is with Jay who is best friends with Spinner?," Mickie asked.

"Right and Manny and Emma are best friends," David said.

"Right and Emma used to date Jay," Mickie asked confused some what by the _Degrassi _wedding taking place.

"No after the shooting Emma caught an STD from Jay from giving him head in the ravine," Miley said.

"Yeah and after that she started dating Peter. He's the guy playing guitar," Lilly said.

"Yeah and they were in a band together called Studdz ," David said. "But they changed it to Jannie and the studdz after Peter got hooked on meth."

"Wait so now Emma and Spinner are getting married," Mickie asked. "Wait did they even date ,and isn't Drake on this show," she asked confused.

"Nope he went to Africa to get stem cell research." Miley said.

"Ok why?," Mickie asked growing more confused.

"Because he got paralyzed during the shooting," Lilly said.

"So they expect people to believe all this happens in one high school," Mickie said getting nods from everyone watching. "Well that's ridiculous."

"Says the pro wrestler," David said just as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it!," Miley yelled.

"Open the door Stewart it's the ice fairies!," the voice on the other side of the door yelled.

Miley and David's eyes lit up and they both bolted from the couch and headed to the door and opened it. "Tip!" they screamed in unison hugging the familiar Asian woman with cornrows dressed in a lose fitting black Ed Hardy t-shirt with a tiger on the front dark blue baggy Ed Hardy jeans. A pair of all white shell toe Adidas and a white studded belt with a winged skull buckle. Her outfit was rounded out by her white Boston Red Sox fitted cap cocked slightly to the left the silver Chain hanging from her left hip and the colorful tattoos inspired by her Asian heritage going up both arms and the silver cross with white and yellow diamonds around her neck and L shaped yellow diamond earrings.

"What's up fam," London said hugging them back.

London Tipton was or as David Miley and a few others called her L-Tip. Was Miley David and Mikayla's tattoo artist, jeweler and friend from collage. Together the four of them had dubbed themselves the Kliq a nod to David and London's love of wrestling and the fact that the unique grouping of three semi masculine females and one male who actively pursued women made them unique. London and her wife had made a name and great deal of success as custom jewelry makers and tattoo artist. Thanks in part to several of Miley's friends in the industry asking where she had gotten her trademark diamond M. necklace, as well as her tattoo work. Prompting the Boston born young woman to move back to Fort Lauderdale the place that had been her home since age twelve.

"Hey yo giant don't just stand there grab the cases," Maddie said causing David to look past London to see blonde woman with brown high lights dressed in a purple tank top with gray tie dyed jeggings and knee high leather high heeled boot that buckled on the side. The catholic cross going down the length of her upper right arm visible. Maddie Fitzpatrick Tipton was London's wife and business partner. The two had been in love since they met at party in collage She he herself was the primary tattoo artist while her wife specialized in jewelry end of the business. The two had become very well known among hip hop rock and R&B making them millionaires in their own right.

"Maddie what's up," David said pulling her into a hug and taking two of the brief cases in Maddie 's hands.

"I'm good big guy," Maddie said walking into the room. "Lilly how are you mommy to be," Maddie said enveloping the expecting blonde in a hug.

"I'm doing good girl," Lilly said returning the hug.

"Well that's good to hear," London said joining the hug. She then caught a glimpse of David's fiancée in the corner of her eye. "And hello sexy," she said walking the short distance over to Mickie. "My name is London but shawty you can call me L-tip," she said kissing Mickie's hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "I must say its truly an honor to finally meet the legendary Mickie James, in person."

"You know it not nice to flirt with a friends fiancée with you wife sitting right there," Taylor said coming from the kitchen.

"Callaway," London said a little venom in her tone.

"Tipton," Taylor said with the same amount of venom.

"Oh come on you two can't still be mad about what happened on that trip to black bike week," Lilly said.

"Yeah baby that was almost three years ago," Mandy said.

"Yeah London you both did some things you both regret," Maddie said.

"Ok what happened at bike week?" Mickie asked curious to know the reason why two of her future husband's friends did not get along.

"We were all at Black Bike week in Myrtle Beach to you know just hang out." David said. "So Lil goes hey lets hit the strip."

"So me London, Maddie, Taylor get on the bikes and go riding do the strip. It was a hot day so Tay only had on bikini and cut offs," Lilly said.

"Then little miss Boston over there decides to rip my bikini top off throw it into the crowd of people and speed away!," Taylor said. "Do you know how painful it is to put on a bra with sun burnt boobs," she continued. "Not to mention it almost got me arrested."

"Hey at least you didn't lose any hair!," London said. "She put bleach in my hair! Not dye freaking mean green that she found on a house keeping cart!,"

"That was kind of funny though, " Maddie said chuckling

"Yeah it was and Tay you got to admit we both got each other good and we're not all that mad, " London said.

"Yeah I guess we're not," Taylor said. "Friends?"

"Hey we never stopped," London said hugging Taylor.

"Ok now that beef is squashed. Tip, Maddie what you got for us," Miley said her eyes getting as big as a kid at Christmas.

"Well Miles you're up first," Maddie said opening one of the three brief cases and pulling out a long rectangular box. "Well since you wanted something icy but classy for tonight we came up with this," she said opening the box and pulling out a platinum ruby and diamond rosary necklace.

"Woo nice !," Miley said obviously impressed with her friends craftsmanship. "Extra points for matching my outfit," she said.

"Well we try," Maddie said with a cocky smile. " And Lilly this is for you," she said pulling out another box this one containing thinner more feminine platinum and diamond rosary necklace.

"Great work as always ladies," Lilly said.

"Wait almost forgot your diamond earrings just as you requested," Maddie said opening two earring boxes Lilly's where very stylish hanging earrings that formed a silver overlapping swirl design adorn with diamonds. Miley's were hexagonal shaped diamonds in a platinum settings.

"Sweet," Lilly said.

"Now this go hard Tip you out did yourselves," Miley said.

"Only the best for ya'll," London said.

"That's nice and all but what do you have for me and my baby," David said.

"I was hoping you'd ask that big dog," London said opening one of the other brief cases and puling out a ring box. " Here to go one size fifteen platinum and amethyst ring with diamond ," London said handing David the square shaped ring with dragons engraved on the side

"Nice mafia status," David said placing the ring on he left ring finger. "Ok ladies show me what else you got."

"Custom platinum and amethyst cuff links," London said.

"This is beautiful but what about my special request for Mickie," David said.

"Special request?," Mickie asked.

"Well super ball since its your birthday next week and you have to go to Florida and do your TNA stuff I'd thought I'd give you this," David said opening flat box containing a diamond and onyx tear drop necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh Davie its beautiful," Mickie beamed looking at the beautiful pieces of jewelry with shiny black stones.

"Yeah I didn't know which of your birth stones to use so I went with the simplest one cause you're the bright spot in my life," David said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ahm," Mandy cleared her throat. "Don't suppose you got any thing in those bags for us," she asked

"Well since you asked," Maddie said coyly as she pulled out two long rectangular boxes and handing them to both girls "Two platinum and black diamond charm bracelets."

The bracelets themselves were fairly simple charm bracelets except for the five carrot black diamond letters spelling out the girls names. Mandy's said Taylor and Taylor's read Mandy.

"Nice," Taylor said

"I couldn't said it better myself great more girls," Mandy said.

"Well girls great work as always worth every penny," Miley said. "And as promised passes the premier and you're of course on the list for the after party,"

"Sweet red carpet clearance," London said.

"Well baby we are red carpet status," Maddie said. "Oh before I forget this is for Mikki I know with all that's going on it won't do too much but it's a get pick me up present," she said handing Lilly a gift wrapped box jewelry box.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Lilly said as her mind began to wonder about her close friend who she had not herd from in some time.

"Is she returning any of your calls," London asked.

"Man she's not even returning her mom's calls," David said.

"Damn that's serious," Maddie said

"Who you telling man I love Mik and I know she must be in hell but she could let us know she's ok," Miley said.

"Well I just hope she dosen't do anything stupid," Mickie said.

Mikayla stared wide eyed at the television. The image of her former love kissing Oliver replaying over and over in her mind. Along side with her words wishing her death. Not fully aware of her movements in her alcohol induced haze moved towards the fire place and grabbed one of the decorative pokers and zeroed on their wedding picture and gave one giant swing.

"YOU BITCH!," she screamed with all her fury.

Mikayla then fueled by anger, rage, alcohol and heart break went on a rampage breaking everything in sight. The platinum plaque on the wall closest to the fire place. Followed by the glass cabinet containing her award statutes. Shattering one of her American music awards on impact. She continued on further into her blind rage repeating the same mantra of I loved you over and her again as she moved through out her house. Destroying everything she could that reminded her of Demi as tears fell from her eyes.

Miley clutched her wife's hand in the back of the stretch hummer limo and took in how beautiful she looked. Lilly was wearing a tight red backless halter dress. The gown was a long v-neck in the front that showed a good amount of cleavage. The waist of the dress was a band of rime stones that went around the plunging back line. But to Miley the sexiest part of the dress was the long ruffled slit of the front of the dress that showed her sexy toned legs. Legs that were made longer by the red strappy three inch heels. Miley herself had gone for the casual tuxedo look wearing a red dress shirt with the top two buttons undone a white dinner jacket, black slacks and black alligator shoes. Both girls outfits were pulled together by the jewelry that London and Maddie had made for them. Lilly wore her hair pulled into a ponytail hanging over her right shoulder held in place by a stylish clip. While Miley wore hers parted to the left and gelled

"You ok baby girl," Miley asked.

"Just my normal nerves," Lilly said.

"Hey relax kid you look great," said Taylor who was wearing staples low cut form fitting full length white dress with black horizontal stripes and white heels. Taylor's hair was parted to the left with a slight bang over her left eye hanging in its natural curls her look was rounded out ny the bracelet and earrings London and Maddie made.

"Yeah Lilly you'll be fine," said Mandy who was wearing a layered one strap grey and black tattered dress covered with black lace designs . Her outfit was pulled together by a pair of black ankle boots and the Jewelry she received earlier. She wore her jet black hair parted in the middle and straight down coupled with her black eye make up gave her an almost gothic look

"Are you sure I don't look fat," Lilly said.

"Ugh you look fine girl," Mickie said who was wearing a spaghetti strap gray silver sequin cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees with an asymmetrical ruffle that hugged her curves nicely. She wore her hair half up half down in her natural curls. Her outfit was rounded out by the jewelry David had made for her a pair of open toed silver heels and a small clcth purse.

"Yeah and beside Lilly we don't like stick girls in this family right sis," said David who was wear a similar look to Miley. He was dressed in a black silk vest a white dress shirt with amethyst colored pinstripes a amethyst ascot and black slacks. His outfit was rounded out by the cuff links and ring given to him earlier a pair black ostrich shoes and a pair of amethyst colored glasses with a silver frame.

"That's right big bro," Miley said as the limo pulled to a stop. "Ok ya'll lets go," Miley said opening the door.

Miley stepped out into the sea of flash bulbs first. Period she then proceeded to help Lilly out. The two linked arms posed for the cameras. They were followed by David and Mickie and lastly by Mandy and Taylor. The sextet posed in front of their limo and then proceeded up the red carpet Stopping when they were beside E's Guliana Rancic.

"Hello E fans Guliana Rancic here on the red carpet premier for the new movie Promises In The Dark and I am being joined by the films stars and writers Miley and Lilly Stewart, Mandy and Taylor Callaway, and David Hodges," Guliana said. "Now David you and Mandy not only wrote and produced the movie but you two also co starred in the movie tell us what that was like."

"Well it was a challenge but it was fun. I love to write I love to act so it worked out," David said.

"Mandy what about you," Guliana asked.

"Well its like Dave said we had fun doing this I Love working with Dave and these guys it was awesome," Mandy said.

"Cool Miley Lilly first off congratulations to you both on your baby," Guliana said.

"Thank you," both girls said in unison.

"So I have to ask boy or girl," Guliana asked.

"Well Miley wants a boy," Lilly said.

"And Lilly bear hear wants a girl. But either way will be happy and our child is gonna be loved," Miley said truthfully.

"So Lilly this is your first movie and you had to share the screen with your wife what was that like and do you plan to do plan on any more roles in the future," Guliana asked.

"Working with Miley was a blast she really helped me out. And as for movies not for a while," Lilly said.

"Miley, Taylor, David your album is number one in the country congratulations," Guliana said.

"Thank you," Taylor said.

"And David for everyone who doesn't know tell us who this beautiful woman is," Guliana asked.

"This is my angel Mickie James. My future wife," David said.

"So Mickie what's it like being engaged to this guy," Guliana asked.

"Its magical I'm in love with this amazing guy its fun," Mickie said kissing David's cheek.

"Well congratulations to you all you all look fabulous en joy the rest of the night," Guliana said and with that the three couples went into the theater.

After the premier the friends found themselves back at their hotel in one its two ballrooms in the midst of an after party. After making the rounds and leading the crowd in a toast. They decided to dance the night away. Which meant a lot of bumping grinding. Mandy and Taylor had their good 'friend' Hayley Williams sandwiched between them. David of course was dancing with Mickie at one point picking her up and having her legs wraped around him. Miley and Lilly were in the middle of the dance floor and much like every one moving very suggestively which turned them both one to very high levels. At one point Lilly who after years of exposure to the hip-hop world could drop it with the best of video vixens. Turned around and dipped down an inch from the ground a brought herself up flush against Miley's body so her rear end was pressed against Miley's pelvis. Getting a very welcomed surprise.

"Umm I feel that," Lilly whisper yelled as she ground her self on the bulge created by Miley's strap-on. Since the couples wedding a couple of years ago the two twenty six year olds had upgraded to a slightly larger flesh toned model. With slightly more powerful vibrating feature.

"Feel what?," Miley asked coyly.

"You're little friend inside your pants," Lilly said grinding harder against the bulge.

"What do you want to do about it," Miley said placing her hands right above Lilly's center and teasingly biting her ear.

Lilly being in a higher state of arousal due to her pregnancy hormones and wanting what Miley wanted decided to cut to the chase. "Look sexy I'm soaking wet and I know you are too and I have on nothing under this dress so lets get up to our penthouse and fuck until they call the cops," she said in a sexy purr that made her wife's blood boil.

Miley then hurried Lilly to the closest elevator and slid her key card into the slot that let the elevator know to take them to the pent house level. As soon as the door closed Miley her self pressed against the back wall of the car with Lilly's tongue in her throat. She felt Lilly shift her attack the M tattooed on her neck . Sucking and biting on it as the blonde undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt. She then felt Lilly twist and pinch her right nipple through her sports bra making her moan.

"Umm no fore play or you huh baby girl," Miley moaned as Lilly fondled her breast through her bra.

"Hell no," Lilly said continuing her attack on Miley's neck and breast.

"Good cause I don't want to feel bad about this," Miley said undoing the clasp on Lilly's dress freeing the blondes breast just as the elevator stopped.

Miley wasted no time trying to get the door open. Which she did with a little difficulty with Lilly behind her opening her pants. Once inside Lilly again forced her tongue into Miley's mouth walking the slightly masculine brunette over to couch while pushing her pants and boxer briefs down to her ankles allowing her elven inch strap on to pop free. Lilly then pushed Miley down on to the middle of the couch. Miley quickly kicked her pants shoes across the room and slid off her socks. As she took of her shirt and bra she saw Lilly had slid off her dress and was about to remove her heels. "Wait," she said halting her wife's actions. "Leave 'em on."

"Oh does someone have a shoe fetish?," Lilly said as he slowly straddled Miley her tucking her legs under her so her knees were in the couch on either side of Miley and her sex was just centimeters over the head of Miley's faux member.

"Are you gonna talk or you gonna let me beat," Miley said her arousal at peak levels as she placed her hands on Lilly's hips.

"I gonna….. Ohhh Shiiitt!," Lilly moaned unable to finish her sentence as Miley pulled her down onto the strap on triggering the vibrating egg inside.

"You were taking too long ," Miley said rolling her hips upward making Lilly moan and bounce on top of the strap on. The two lovers quickly found a rhythm with Lilly rolling her hips in a figure eight motion as Miley moved within her. Miley turned her attention to Lilly's bouncing breast. The hardened pink nipples begging for attention that she was happy to grant.

"Ah fuck!" Lilly moaned feeling Miley suck her right nipple into her mouth dragging her teeth across it. "Oh that feels so good you're gonna make me cum!," she moaned

"Yeah you like that shit Lil you like sucking those tits!," Miley grunted shifting her attention to Lilly's other breast. Increasing the speed on of her motions.

"OH! HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!," Lilly moaned urgeing her wife to pick up the speed of her motions. "AH MY SPOT! YOU'RE HITTING MY FUCKING SPOT! OH FUUUCCCKKK MEEE!," Lilly howled as Miley angled off and hit her g-spot. "OH GOD DAMNIT! YOU'RE SO DEEP!," she stammered.

Miley could tell that Lilly was close to coming just as she was with the vibrator pressed firmly against her clit. She decided to play rough a bit. She brought hand up to her mouth licked her palm and brought it down on Lilly's backside hard making a pleasure filled moan from the blondes core. "YEAH YOU LIKE THAT HUH YOU LIKE ME SPANKING YOU LIKE A DIRTY BITCH!," Miley growled as she landed another swat on Lilly's butt

"OH YEAH," Lilly groaned.

"YOU'RE MY DIRTY LITTLE BITCH AIN'T YOU!," Miley grunted continuing to spank Lilly her own orgasm.

"OHH! YESSS!," Lilly moaned her peak not too far off

"SAY IT! SAY YOU'RE MY DIRTY LITTLE BITCH!," Miley said in a commanding moan.

"I'M YOU'RE DIRTY LITTLE BITCH DADDY!," Lilly moaned not entirely aweare of her words at the moment.

Hearing Lilly call her daddy only stoked the firers of lust inside her Miley gripped Lilly tight and drove harder and faster into her. "THAT'S RIGHT I'm YOUR DADDY BABY! WHOSE PUSSY IS THIS!," Miley yelled.

"YOURS DADDY ALLYOURS," Lilly groaned . "OH FUCK I'M BOUT TO CUM!" she cried bucking up and down like she was on a bronco.

"OH YEAH SAY MY FUCKING NAME!," Miley yelled.

"OHHH MIIIILLLLEYYY!," Lilly cried out lifting of the strap on having a powerful squirting orgasm spraying Miley's chest an chin with her juices.

Miley wanting her own orgasm more and more. Placed Lilly back on to her strap on capturing her lips a deep French kiss allowing Lilly to taste herself. She then got a firm grip under Lilly's thighs and stood without remove her false member from her. She then walked the short ten feet bouncing Lilly up and down on her member. Until she had her pined against the wall. "AH YEAH GET IT BABY MY TAKE MY DICK!," Miley grunted thrusting hard into Lilly sweat dripping off them both.

"THAT'S IT BABY GO DEEPER !," Lilly said feeling Miley reach the depths of her womanhood. "OH MOTHER FUCK ME YOU SEXY BITCH!," she swore feeling Miley hit her back wall.

Miley drove harder into Lilly biting her bottom lip. Both girls w carried on in this position for thirty minutes having mini orgasms filling the room with animalistic grunts and profanity until neither could hold out anymore. "UGH AHH! LILLY I'M BOUT TO C,CUMM," Miley stammered feeling the orgasm she so desperately needed about to hit.

"OH ME TOO CUM WITH ME DADDY!" Lilly moaned.

"AGHHHHHIEEEEEE!," they both cried in a shared orgasm. Both Miley and Lilly stood for a moment dripping with sweat with Miley's strap on resting just on top of Lilly's sex enjoy the glory of shred climax.

Miley deeply kissed Lilly forcing her tongue into Lilly's mouth, and shifted the blonde in her arms so she was holding her bridal style," Miley broke the kiss and looked into her wife's glassed over eyes and said, "I ain't done with you yet."

"I hope not," Lilly said as Miley carried her to the bedroom.

Hours later Miley and Lilly laid wrapped in each others arms covered sweat as the sun peaked thought the blinds waking them up from the night love fest. "Good morning baby girl," Miley said kissing Lilly's forehead.

"Morning daddy," Lilly said returning the kiss to Miley's lips.

"Yeah what's with this daddy stuff," Miley asked in reference to her apparent new nickname.

"I don't know just came out in the passion," Lilly said, "why you don't like it ?"

"No . I love it," Miley said. "It actually makes seeing as its my sperm and it makes me technically the father," Miley said

"Well daddy stop over analyzing it and kiss me," Lilly said.

"Yes ma'am," Miley said leaning in for a kiss just as her Blackberry rang with a familiar ring tone. "What is it Hodges!"

"_Miley turn on Mtv like !," _ David yelled into the phone.

Lilly having herd David turned on the TV and tuned into Mtv and what she saw shocked Miley and Lilly.

"_In breaking news we are still following the story surrounding the early morning house fire of R&B star Mikayla Gomez_," the reporter said. "_We can tell that Gomez who is currently in the process of a divorce from controversial R&B singer Demi Lovato. Was taken to the hospital for smoke inhalation is in stable condition and that authorities believe the fire started with Gomez's baby grand piano and was an apparent suicide attempt we at Mtv will keep you updated as more information becomes avelible," _ the reporter said ending the report.

"Dave," Miley said a mixture of anger and concern in her voice.

"_I'm already getting packed and called the jet and car guys just get dressed!," _David said.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter fans that's it for this update hope you enjoyed it. Before I go I want to do two things one put you on to a new author NotAfraide2BeMe he is awesome so visit him give him a read. Also I want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. I am thankful for my family and that people still read my fics peace and love SDR out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What up Tomboy Liley Fans I'm back with another update. Now I know you all loved the last chapter and this one picks up after last one so lets get started Also this Chapter has a micro cameo by my friend Bobbyjohn aka Olivia aka Rookie check her stories out she's awesome. Well on to the show  
**

**

* * *

**

**Through the fire**

**By**

**SilverDragonRanger09  
**

"Miley, David, do you think it was a suicide attempt ,"

"David how do you respond to the claims that you're gay,"

"Lilly what do you think of Demi saying she wants you to have a miscarriage"

Came the questions from the sea of paparazzi waiting at the entrance of the hospital as David Lilly Mickie, and Miley got out of David's metallic blue escalade. Which had been brought to the air strip by Olivia one of wonderland's new artist who was currently staying with David and Mickie. Along with Heather and a change of clothes for Mikayla. Under the instruction that they would take the cars home. Mandy and Taylor had gone to their house and would meet the others later. As they walk in Lilly felt herself being pushed but on instinct both Miley and David reached out and grabbed her to stop her from falling.

"Hey back the fuck back al right can't you see my wife is pregnant!," Miley said. "You ok Lilly bear,"

"Yeah," Lilly said.

"Mile," Said a reporter in the way of the getting cut off by a well placed clothesline by Mickie. Which allowed the four to enter the hospital.

"Nice clothesline Laree did I tell you how much I love you today," David said leaning into her.

"Not in the last hour," Mickie said closing the distance and capturing the handsome ebony man's lips.

A few moments later they found themselves outside the door to Mikayla's room. "Okay who goes in first," Lilly asked.

"We have to wait for the nurse to let us in first," Miley said shifting her weight back forth from one foot to the other

Lilly took in David and her wife's posture and could see their tenseness. She knew why David and Miley had seen the insides of hospitals too many times. For Miley it was the fact that she had to be the one to identify her mother's body after she had a heart attack at her job at just sixteen. Two years later David would be the one to take her to the hospital when her then girlfriend Jada had beaten her up and un intently punctured the artery in her neck. For He had watched two of closest relatives die in hospitals in the form of his grandfather and first cousin by the time he was out of high school.

"Hey she'll be fine," Lilly said grasping her wife's hand. Just then the door opened and the nurse motioned them in.

"How is she doc ," Miley asked the tall black woman in the whit lab coat .

"Well she just has some smoke inhalation but no burns are anything we we're worried a bout her high blood alcohol content but the stomach pump helped with that but she'll be a little dehydrated for a day or two but just give her lots of water," the doctor said getting nods from the friends.

"How you doin Miks," asked David as he walked over to the bed of the semi awake girl.

"Ugh my throat's dry and I'm ready to get out of here," Mikayla said groggily.

"Doc can she come home today," Lilly asked hoping her friend was well enough to leave.

"Well we wanted to keep her here but since she is so adamant on leaving and she's in no danger she can go as soon as she's dressed.

"Cool this place got a back way out of here ," Miley asked not breaking her steel gaze from Mikayla. Anybody who knew the two young women knew two things. One Miley was pissed at Mikayla for putting herself in danger and keeping with her code of keeping family business within the family would wait until they were out of the hospital to chew her out. Two Mikayla was in no mood for Miley's mother hen routine

Thirty minutes later the friends were in David's car driving toward Miley and Lilly's house as Miley ranted to Mikayla. "How the hell could you be so damn stupid!," Miley yelled. "I mean locking yourself in your house and drinking yourself to death for six months having everybody and your mom worried about your ass!" she continued.

"I don't wanna hear this shit right now Mile," Mikayla said frustrated with her friend.

"Oh lil Ms. Bad ass can't handle the truth," Miley said. "Just tell me one thing why the hell would you burn your house down over some cheating ass bitch!,"

"Dave stop the damn car!" Mikayla yelled

"Oh shit here we go," David said pulling off to the side of the road.

"Get your ass out the car!," Mikayla said hoping out of the car.

"C'mon Lil lets go," David said getting out of the drivers seat.

"Right behind you," Lilly said with a sigh as she climbed out of the back seat.

"So wait you're just gonna let them go at it," Mickie asked confusedly as she got out of the car. Surprised that her future husband would and Lilly would let the two of them fight.

"I'm pregnant," Lilly said.

"And I've been hit too many times," David said, "besides sometimes you have to let the "boys" fight," he continued using air quotes around the word boys.

"Look don't think just because you…..ugh," Miley said getting tackled to the ground by Mikayla. Mikayla landed a few punches on the taller girl before Miley shifted so that she was on top "That all you got Mik!," Miley said punching Mikayla in the chest. "You stupid bitch!," she said punching Mikayla in the jaw Mikayla then summoned all her strength and used her legs to flip Miley off of her. She then jumped on the taller girl kneeing her in the stomach knocking the wind from Miley's body. She then punched Miley in the nose and began choking her.

"YOU BITCH!," Mikayla yelled her hands tightening around Miley's throat. "I LOVED YOU! I WOULD'VE DIED FOR YOU! YOU HEAR ME DEMI YOU FUCKING WHORE!," Mikayla screamed tears now freely flowing down her face "YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART DEMI! WHY! WHY!...," she trailed off releasing Miley's throat and allowing the other brunette to sit up. "What…. did…..I….. do wrong Mile….. what did I do wrong," Mikayla cried her eyes quickly becoming from tears.

Miley being the protective friend she was cradled Mikayla in her arms and placed a sisterly kiss on the top of her head. "You did nothing wrong Mik," she said stroking the shorter girls hair.

"Then why, why!," Mikayla said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh just let it out ok just let it out."

Elsewhere in Miami Demi sat up naked in a hotel bed along with Oliver and two other girls whose names she could not readily think of watching as Oliver cut eight thick lines of cocaine on a small silver tray her white foam cup in hand. Since she began partying with her new lover partying and drinking had not been the only habit she had taken up. She had also began using cocaine and drinking 'syrup' or lean as it was called by some. An addictive drink made up of codeine cough syrup and sprite. That produced an intense high. Demi would be the last to admit she had an addition because in her mind she was in total control of her vices. But that wasn't altogether true. She had graduated to four lines coke mixed with one cup of 'syrup' a day and then a night of partying and anonymous sex with groupies and Oliver.

"Ok ladies first baby," Oliver said handing the tray and a rolled up dollar bill to Demi.

Demi took the dollar and snorted the two lines quickly then chugged the contents of the cup to chase it. "Damn that's some good shit," she said blinking her eyes quickly as the drugs took affect. "Your turn girls," Demi said handing the plate of coke to one of the girls in the bed.

"I don't know," said one of the girls cautiously.

"Yeah we've never done drugs before, all we do is drink," said the other girl.

"Oh c'mon baby just try it," Demi said licking the Asian girl's neck. "It will be fun," she said her voice heavy with drug induced lust.

The Asian girl some what reluctantly snorted her lines and handed it to her friend who snorted and coughed a bit.

"Are you okay babies," Oliver asked getting nods from the girls as they handed the tray back over to him. "So…. you never told us just how old are you two," he asked snorting his lines.

"Well I'm fifteen Veda just turned sixteen," Latina girl said,

Demi straddled the waist of the sixteen year and said, "Good we like em' young don't we Ollie."

"Oh yeah," Oliver said snorting another line of coke

Elsewhere in Tennessee Lilly walked into the den carrying a rather large gift basket to where Miley had been siting icing her hand on the couch. "Baby we go another gift basket."

"Whose this one from," Miley asked in a somewhat tired voice.

"Katie and Russell ," Lilly said sitting down beside her wife. She took in Miley's profile and saw the sullen look on her wife's features and saw her mind was somewhere else. "Your hand still hurting?"

"No just thinking," Miley said staring at the plasma screen

"About ?" Lilly said cupping her wife's chin turning Miley's blue eyes to her own set.

"You, the baby, Mik," Miley said

"What about me and the baby?" Lilly asked concerned. She knew her wife's moods and knew that today's activities that her mind was filled many thoughts.

"I was thinking maybe I should take out a bigger insurance policy on myself you know just in case," Miley said.

Lilly and Miley had , had many conversations like this and knew where it was going and knew her wife's reasons came from a good place. "Miley you don't have to worry about that you and I are both healthy and we're going to live a long time," Lilly said.

"You don't know that baby girl my mama died when I was sixteen, and her insurance was barely enough to have her buried," Miley said remembering the pain and struggle of growing up poor and having bury her own mother at such a young age. "I Just want you our kids and your mom to be taken care of."

"Miley baby I help manage our personal books remember," Lilly said reminding Miley of the many wise investments they had. "So between that and our music and movies we'll have money if anything bad happens. So you don't have to worry."

"I know but for lack of better terms I'm the husband in this marriage and I want to keep you safe," Miley said "Lilly bear your my world."

"And you're my power ranger," Lilly said placing a gentle kiss on Miley's lips. "You know I can be your power ranger too."

"Yeah but I'm red better yet silver because I'm platinum status," Miley said with cocky smirk.

"Okay then why don't you bring those platinum lips upstairs and put the m to good use," Lilly said getting up off the couch.

"I don't know I'm a little jet lagged and your mom is still awake," Miley said trying to bait Lilly.

"Please daddy ," Lilly said leaning close and rubbing Miley's chest and giving her a sexy pout. "I'll let you use the hand cuffs," she said licking the rim of Miley's ear.

"Lets go," Miley said bolting from the couch.

Thirty minutes away David kept a watchful eye over Mikayla as she sat on the couch with his dog Saber on the floor at her side watching TV. As TMZ came on he decided to forgo her having a break down decided to intervene. "You know if you keep watching that shit you'll go blind," he said setting down patting gray and white husky and changing the channel.

"Well you don't have any liquor in this place what am I supposed to do," Mikayla deadpanned half in sarcasm half in truth.

"So," David said.

"So," Mikayla said curling her feet up under her on the couch.

"So where you trying to kill yourself," David asked.

"Hell no that's not my style," Mikayla said truthfully.

David looked at her and saw no trace of untruth and asked, "So why burn down your house."

"I didn't want her to get it," Mikayla said staring a the TV.

"Ok so you pulled a Left Eye and torched half your house just so Demi couldn't get it in the divorce," David said perplexed by his friend's logic.

"We didn't have a pre nup. So she gets at least half of everything we own," Mikayla said. "And I saw what she and that punk bitch Oliver said and I just lost it and started breaking thing. Then I saw that piano. That damn white piano I bought I just thought I'd rather watch all I worked for go up in flames than let bitch have it and move that fucking piece in," she continued holding back tears. "She hurt me I gave her my life my fucking soul and I was loyal to her and she fucking wiped her ass with my heart. And you know what the truly fucked up part of it is."

"What?" David asked.

"After all of it I'd take her back. I hate her God knows I do, but at the same time apart of me still loves her," Mikayla said. "I just wish I could be free, of her."

"You will kid," David said putting a protective arm around the young Hispanic woman.

"Thank you," Mikayla said as she began to cry on David's shoulder.

"For what,"

"For being my big brother for looking out for us for caring," Mikayla said

"I love you girls and I protect all the women love," David said. "Even if one is a stubborn Mexican midget with a bunch of tattoos," David said jokingly getting a punch in the arm from Mikayla.

"Mexican Italian ," Mikayla said chuckling though her tears. "And I'm not a midget I'm just height challenged," she said hitting him with a pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks their you have it the last Tomboy Liley update of the year I hope you en joyed it. And before I go I'd like to say Merry Christmas to the entire SHMH crew and Cass aka Lileyfan123, Tyler aka NotAfraid2BeMe, Mel aka Heart-san's Were-puppy Olivia aka Bobbyjohn, and last but not least the one and only Triple L aka LaughLiveLove2.0 ,and to everyone that has read or just peeked at a story of mine no matter what you celebrate this time of year know that is about family no matter what and I wish peace and love and A happy new year SDR09 Out.**

**David's voice: SDR09 studios**

**Miley: Where Charisma lives**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Tomboy Liley lovers its me the King of the Tomboy Liley universe Mr. SDR. I'm back with a new update. Before I get started I want to address some things. First off as the unofficial acting head SHMH I am pleased an beyond thrilled to announce that Taylor has woken up and I would like to thank all of you for your prayers in support while our sisters Mandy and Taylor go through this difficult time and to ask you to keep it coming. Also I'd like to put you onto an author by the name of HannhLileyFan21 she is within the Tomboy Liley cult so you should enjoy her work. One last thing now that HM is done and they filled the last episode with Liley fluff the show now belongs to the Liley writers so do what you will. Now down to the reason you're here. This chapter takes place just before and during Christmas which means Lilly is now in her seventh month of carrying the child and Miley's hair has now grown to shoulder length and this chapter features a cameo by my mom and my real sister and a micro Cameo by LaughLiveLove2.0. And will introduce my friend Cassie aka lileyfan123 into the story as a full character so lets get started.**

**

* * *

**

**Vicious words**

David Mandy and Taylor all sat in the seldom used board room along with an attractive young black haired girl with naturally tan skin and their lawyer Shawn Parker. The girl who was busy signing the stack of papers in front of her was Cassie Winchester. She was an attractive nineteen year old of both Italian and Native American decent and was born and raised in northern California. Were she lived until becoming one of Mandy and Taylor's back up singers, and now the young lady was signing her official deal with the company.

"And that's that Cassie you are now officially apart of the WonderLand," Shawn said shaking her hand

"Congratulations Cassie," Mandy and Taylor said in unison hugging the young girl.

"Welcome to the family kiddo Miley and Lil couldn't be here but they send their best," David said hugging her.

"Thanks guys I'm just glad to be a part of the label," Cassie said. "I just hope I can make you all proud."

"Hey you don't worry about it I picked the perfect song for you take it get a feel for it and come back from Cali ready to work next year," David said handing her manila folder containing a cd and a sheet of lyrics.

"Ok ….. Oh I gotta catch my flight marry Christmas!" Cassie said before hugging every one last time before leaving.

"I've got to be going too later guys merry Christmas," Shawn said leaving the room.

"Ok bye Shawn say hi to the wife for us," David said shaking hands with their lawyer.

"Bye Shawn," Mandy and Taylor said.

"Ok so what'd you think of Cassie," Taylor asked

"I think she's a little shy but she has solid talent, and could be the next big thing" David said taking sip from the glass of coke by him.

"No I meant don't you think she's hot," Taylor said taking David a back slightly .

David recovered from his initial shock and smiled. "I would be lying if I said she wasn't but don't ya'll already have a girlfriend. You know short neon orange hair jumps around like a jackrabbit on stage," he said.

"Not for us Davie boy Mikki," Mandy said.

"For your Disney loving sakes I hope you mean the cartoon mouse," David said scanning his friends faces, and saw they were their I have a plan faces "Oh no uh uh I'm not in this no."

"Oh come on Dave Mikayla needs somebody," Taylor said.

"Yeah we all know Mik needs to try and move on from she whom we do not speak of," Mandy said using the new nick name that they had all developed for Demi.

David thought for a moment. In the months since she had lived with him Mikayla had mad progress in moving past her depression. David being his big brother figure to Mikayla that he was. Had helped her first by keeping her away from alcohol and reestablishing her workout regime. And had he had gotten her into mixed marital arts training as away to deal with her anger. But something was missing. Her music. Music and Demi had been the spark in Mikayla's life and with Demi gone the music had all but left her soul. David knew as well as the others knew to get her back to her old self and fully over Demi she needed to get over Demi fully she needed to start dating again.

"Alright I'm in , but if I get burned on this its your faults," David said. "And besides I doubt Mik will go for it."

"And why wouldn't she, Cassie's freaking hot," Taylor said.

"Hey I'm engaged not blind I'm just saying the whole age thing I mean Cassie's nineteen we're twenty six," David said.

"First off I'm twenty five old man," Mandy said teasingly reminding her friend he and her wife were a year older than her, "and besides she's of age and age shouldn't matter when it comes to love and you should know that."

"Yeah…. Wait love?" David said. "I just thought that we wanted her to start back dating."

"You never know a bout these things Davie," Taylor said. "And hey speaking of love how come Miley and Lilly aren't here."

"Miley said they had some last minute packing to do before we flew to my moms tonight."

"Ahh fuck M…..Miley!," moaned Lilly as her wife's skillful tongue worked over her sex.

"Feel good baby," Miley asked in a husky voice momentarily stopping her licking. Miley plunged her tongue deep into Lilly's sex.

A midst the pleasureful thoughts rolling one clear thought hit her. "_How the hell di me changing jeans turn into this." _ As Miley's lips formed a vacuum like seal around her clit and she let out an agonized liked groan all became clear. "_I know how I made the mistake of letting Miley help me. Not that I'm complaining….. Ohhh she just hit my spot! ,"_ she thought as Miley inserted two fingers into her. "OH! Daaddddy!," Lilly hissed using Miley's bedroom nickname of the past months.

"Yeah you like the way I do it baby," Miley said in a seductive voice just above a whisper.

"Oh! Yes!," Lilly moaned. Lilly felt the muscles inside her sex contract release over and over in rapid succession and knew the climax she had been fighting off could no longer be held in. "AHHH HHHAAA! MILLLEEYY!," she screamed as her climax rocked her.

As Lilly road out the last few waves of her orgasm Miley crawled up her body and placed a kiss in the middle of her wife's swollen stomach. She then pressed her cheek to Lilly's stomach and felt a jolt. "I don't think our boy liked the show," she joked feeling their child kick.

"I think our daughter is just excited that her mommies love each other so much," Lilly said to Miley who was now hovering over her.

"So very true," Miley said before fusing their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. They both cuddled each other as they kissed not breaking the intimate contact until oxygen became an absolute need. "So what did baby girl get her mama for Christmas.," Miley asked.

"Well I got my mom this nice diamond watch," Lilly said receiving a pout from her wife. "Oh you meant you. Jeez woman I have your big headed kid growing in side me what more do you want."

Knowing that her wife was as much a kid as she was Miley decided to toy with her a bit. "Okay then shawty if you want to be that way I'll just have what I got you sent back," she said easing off the bed.

"No, no, no don't do that!," Lilly pulling Miley down on to the bed so she was laying on her back.

"Naw you self out of it now, I'll just send it back," Miley said reaching her hands up and putting them under her head.

Lilly looked down at her. She took in her toned tattooed arms and her slicked back brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked at the way the white wife beater clung to her abs and an attack of insecurity Lilly let a tear drop. "You look so hot and I look like the marshmallow man," she said.

"Lil you know that's not true you just gained weight because the baby needs to grow you're beautiful baby," Miley said brushing a few tears away with her thumb.

"No I'm not I'm all fat and gross," Lily said as more tears leaked from her eyes.

Miley placed one hand on Lilly's stomach and used the other to cup her cheek. She then meet Lilly's ocean blue eyes with her own blue green ones. "Lilly Anne Stewart I love you and our baby more than any thing in this world," she said, "and believe me when I say you have never looked any more beautiful or sexy to me then you do right now," she continued.

"Yeah," Lilly said sniffling a bit.

"Yeah,"

"Prove it," Lilly said getting an amorous look in her eyes through the slight tears.

Miley scooted down and kissed Lilly's stomach and settled in between Lilly's legs and said, "Oh I'll prove it."

"Hey girls is it go….OH MY GOD!," Heather said in shock as she walked into Lilly and Miley's room. Not expecting her daughter and daughter in law to be in the beginnings of sex.

"Oh shit mom!," Lilly said pushing Miley off the bed. " Wh…. What do you want!," she said covering privates with the jeans she was going to put on.

"I just wanted to know if I should bring my big coat to go to David's house in South Carolina," Heather said shielding eyes. "You know what I'll pack it anyway, I'll pack it anyway!," She said backing out of the room hurriedly .

Miley crawled up on to the bed laughing and said, "Well that hasn't happened to me since the eighth grade."

"Yeah my mom needs to learn how to knock," Lilly laughed.

Elsewhere some eight hundred miles away Demi was quickly snorting four lines of coke off the sink off the sink of the radio station bathroom when there was a knock at the door. "Demi baby its almost time," Oliver said from the other side of the door

"Ok Olie," Demi said half snorting and half wiping the coke from her nose. She then looked in the mirror and examined herself. Satisfied she was not showing she walked out and greeted Oliver with a kiss.

"How was your mid morning bump," Oliver said knowing his fiancée had been snorting cocaine.

"Nothing wrong with a little early afternoon pick me up," Demi said. "Now lets get this over with." she said sounding anxious to further the on going animosity between her soon to be ex wife and soon former friends. Over the past months Demi and Oliver 's record sales had put them both at number one. Partial thanks to the controversy surrounding the break up of her marriage and what the media perceived as an apparent suicide attempt by Mikayla. But it wasn't enough Demi wanted revenge for what she had conceived as being pushed back and over shadowed by the others. And she would achieve it by any means. In her mind she would destroy WonderLand.

"Hot 97 in the afternoon and its me the voice Angie Martinez on your afternoon drive and they just walked in one of the most talked about couples in music right now and tonight they're doing a special holiday concert at the Manhattan Center everybody welcome Demi Lovato and Oliver Oken!," said Angie Martinez the popular New York city radio DJ.

"What's up New York," Demi said.

"Alright we'll get to the concert in a minute but right now I want to talk about something that you two have not really been shy about talking about the beef with you're former label WonderLand and the apparent suicide attempt of your soon to be ex wife Mikayla Gomez when she burned down your house in Memphis," Angie said.

"First off let me just say that if the bitch did try to kill herself I wish that she would've finished the job," Demi said her voice leaking venom. "And as for the rest of blunder I mean Wonderland father fuck them!"

"Whoa ! Demi bringing the fire already," Angie said a bit taken a back. "Now Oliver lets get to you now you've been the object of some verbal back lash of David Hodges," she said putting the attention on Oliver . "David has not only denied that the fire was a suicide but has said that you're a poser a liar and that you need your ass kicked."

"Let me stop you right their anybody whose marrying a damn wrestler a damn wrestler should not talk about anybody being a poser or a liar," Oliver said repeating himself to emphasize his point. "And since we're talking about Mickie James if you google the this bitch she's butt ass naked on the internet," he said mentioning the x-rated pictures of a woman who looked like David's fiancée. "And besides David's gay anyway and if the little closet case wants to fight me and Miley lets him of his leash. He can come to Texas and I'd be glad to beat the hell out of him."

"So leash I've herd you say that a lot what at exactly do ya'll mean by that," Angie asked.

"We mean that David, my ex, Maylor and anyone else that works for Wonderland is Miley's bitch!," Demi said. "And Miley I meant what I said abut you and Lilly's kid," she said referencing the fact that months earlier she had said she wished Lilly would have a miscarriage.

"Alright moving on before we get into your " Christmas present" for your former label mates lets talk about this concert tonight," Angie said.

"Tonight is going to be a big Christmas party," Oliver said. "All our artist and a few special guest are gonna be there tonight."

"Guest like who?" Angie asked.

"Well you'll have to wait and see but tonight we shut New York down," Demi said cockily.

"Alright I feel you. So lets get into this "present' for your old friends," Angie said.

"Its called _A Wonderful Massacre_ and its our way of letting our friends back at Wonderland," Oliver said.

"Yeah we just hope Miley Mikayla and the others enjoy it," Demi said sarcastically.

"Alright lets get it in here is the new one from Demi and Oliver _A Wonderful Massacre_," Angie said queuing the song .

As the vicious hate filled song played a cold evil smile formed across her lips. "_I hope you enjoy this Miles you too Mikayla,"_ she thought. "_Now I'm the star that I need to….No deserve to be_ _you won't stand chance_."

"Mikayla!," David called as he walked into his house. "Yo Mikki G where you at!," he said as he started up the stairs.

"In the workout room big bro!," Mikayla yelled out.

David walked down the hall to the larger of the five spare bedrooms he had converted into a miniature gym complete with an elliptical machine Bowflex leg press and free weights and kettle bells. "Mik what did I say about clothes in my work out room," David said upon seeing Mikayla running on the elliptical in only her baggy red basket ball shorts sneakers and white bandanna of her hair that was in a single braid at the back of her head and no shirt.

"Hey be happy I have shorts on you know I like to work out naked," Mikayla said with a smirk. " And besides… You let Laree workout topless," she said taking a swig of her water.

"First off she's my fiancée and I get to touch her fun parts," David said as he picked up Mikayla's jog bra. "Second put this on and get packed we have to be at the air strip and few hours," he said tossing the article to Mikayla.

"I'm not going with you guy dawg," Mikayla said putting the jog bra on over her bare chest.

"You're not going?" David asked. "Why the hell not."

"Look at my neck man," Mikayla said pointing to her soon to be ex wife's name scrolled across her throat. "Everywhere I go people are gonna see this damn tattoo and know that I'm an idiot. The idiot that burnt down her damn house over her fucking bitch ex wife!."

David saw the hurt in her eyes. She still suffered with the grief over her marriage and David knew all to well the pain of heartache. He also knew that this being her first Christmas since being a young child without Demi she needed to be around people who loved her.

"Look Miks its like this baby we're family and we don't see you like that," David said honestly. "Mikayla look at me," he said. " Mik I know you're hurting but this ain't you man," David said. "You need to stop letting this control you man. And the only way to do that is to get back to yourself."

"Myself. Who the fuck am I Dave!," Mikayla yelled. "Demi has been my best friend since I was seven, and my girlfriend since the tenth grade she was my fucking wife!," she continued tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Without her I don't who I am."

"You're Mikayla Gomez," David said. "You're a cocky stubborn, cute little tomboy midget with a whole lot of talent and attitude to back it up," he continued. "Above all that you're my sister we may not be blood but we're brother and sister and I'm telling you Demi didn't define that or you."

The two best friends hugged and David placed a brotherly kiss on her fore head. The two hugged for a few more minutes while Mikayla let David's words sink into her mind. David was right she had let herself become defined by her relationship with Demi. She now needed to find her way back to herself.

"Thanks Davie," Mikayla said breaking the hug.

"No prob you know I got you," David said patting her on the back. "Now are you gonna get narrow ass on that plane with us or are you gonna stay here alone with your Japanese girlfriend Hitachi," he said making Mikayla jump up slack jawed.

"How the hell did you know about that!," Mikayla exclaimed. Shocked that David knew about her electric vibrator .

"Please pretty much my entire adult life I've lived with gay women. Do you honestly think I don't know whats up when a Hitachi box comes to my house with your name on it," David said. "And besides I can hear you chica."

"Alright I'll pack, I'll pack." Mikayla said, "Damn what's the world coming to when a girl can't enjoy a sex toy."

Two rented Cadilacs made the short trek down the rocky dirt road and up a short hill before stopping at a large one floor ranch style cabin like house. "Hmm home sweet home," David said stepping out of the first car dressed in his jeans a three button Blac label long sleeve shirt a black and white Blac Label varsity style jacket.

The house sat on a small hill top in a rule area of Newberry County, and was now where David's childhood home once stood. After putting some money aside from his first few mixtapes and independently promoted concerts and tours. He along with his biological sister pooled their assets and purchased most of the land around the hose then later built the new house

"You know I never get tired of coming with you big bro," Miley said getting out of the drivers seat of other car .

"Davie!," Mickie shrieked leaping off the front porch and sprinting over to David. When Mickie reached him he jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waste and welded her lips to his in deep kiss "Mmm Muh! …. I missed you," she said breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too Super ball," David said spinning her around before setting her on the ground. "But I thought you were going back to Virginia after you got back from Europe," he asked knowing his future wife's plans.

"Well I was but halfway there I realized I want to spend Christmas with the love of my life," Mickie said pecking his lips.

"I hope ya'll don't plan on kissing all day its could out her," came from the porch.

"Yeah Mon get in here ya'll forgot you got a pregnant woman with you," said another voice.

"Mama!," David said running up to his mother and hugging and kissing her.

"Umm I missed you baby boy," Laurette said hugging her son.

"What about me big brother," said David's birth sister Gladeanna said

"Diva!," David said using his younger sister's self oppointed nickname as he hugged her.

"Mama L!,"

"C'mere Miley," Laurette said hugging her "adopted" daughter.

Miley could still remember that frist holiday she had spent with David and his family. It was the Thanksgiving their freshmen year in collage and Miley had nowhere to go and David being the person he was had brought her home with them. That Christmas sealed their bond not only as best friends but as brother and sister.

"Mama L," Lilly said waddling over to the porch as fast as she could.

"Lilly don't run like that," Heather said getting a bag from the trunk of the car.

"That's right Lilly can't have you hurting my 'grand baby' ," Laurette said hugging the pregnant blonde and patting her stomach . "And how are you Heather," she asked.

"I'm fine Laurette so nice see you again," Heather said embracing the other woman.

Laurette looked on the porch and saw David and Miley standing there. "Miley Ray help your wife up the steps," she ordered getting a yes mam from Miley. "And Mon get the bags in," she ordered David.

"Yes mama," David said reluctantly.

"Nice to see you can keep big head here in line Mama L," Mikayla said lean against one of the cars.

"Why don't you help him Mikki," came only the second female voice engraved on Mikayla's soul

Mikayla turned around and saw the owner of the voice's face and was shocked. "Ma?," she said stunned. Mikayla had not seen her mother Teressa since before the announcement of the divorce. The reason being she felt ashamed. Teresa loved Demi like daughter and knowing that their marriage failed for what Mikayla perceived as her fault couldn't face her mother. But as Teresa walked towards her Mikayla saw no ridicule. She only saw the love of a concerned mother for her only child. With that look the twenty six year old singer turned to a scared child that had just found her mother after being lost in a store. "Mommy!," Mikayla said run towards the woman until she crashed into her with tears in her eyes. "Mommy," she sobbed feeling the warmth that only a mothers love could give.

"Shh I'm here baby mama's here," Teresa said.

Miley David, Lilly and the others watched the scene. Miley looked at David and whispered, "Told you it would be good idea Dave."

David just smiled and thought, "_This will be a good Christmas_."

* * *

**A/N: Well people that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it I wanted to put more Christmas stuff in but I think it would just drag on. Now here's a little self promotion. I want to get to know my fans more so if you're a fan of my work I now extend the invitation to be my Facebook friend. If you want you can find me on Facebook under the name Armon Brown if it helps look for the guy with a star cut into his hair and if you friend me tell me you're from FF and I will add you well leave a review and as always peace and blessings SDR out **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Liley loves it is I the Tomboy Liley Godfather back with another chapter in this wonderful tale. Now this s chapter you see some retaliation from David Miley and Maylor and Mikayla towards the comments made by Demi and Oliver. It is now January a week after new years. And since this deals with the on going beef I have decided to title it after one of best diss songs of all time.**

**

* * *

**

**No Vaseline**

"Why are you doing this!," Lilly yelled as Miley pulled their new Range Rover to a stop in David's driveway. "I mean what is this gonna solve Miley."

"Look I can't let her get away with what she said about you about my mom!," Miley said some what louder than intended. Miley and the others had herd Demi and Oliver's dis song over the holidays. The song itself touched on there usual themes of attacking Mandy and Taylor's relationship David's sexuality , but it was the mention of Miley's deceased mother saying she was in hell and how they wished her and Lilly's child was still born. That was what pushed her over the tipping point.

For months David, Miley, Taylor and Mandy had resolved to be the bigger people and not truly respond to the trash talk. But Demi and Oliver had gone to far in her mind. So in response she David, Mikayla and the others decided to do a Skype interview with MTV AM the popular morning talk show hosted by former Degrassi star Cassie Steele that aired on the cable network.

"Miley Ray think about our fans they look up to you!," Lilly said to her wife as the brunette got out of the drivers seat. "What are they going to say," Lilly said opening her door and sliding out of the car.

"Look Lilly my fans know I'm from the hood and they know I aint gonna stand for shit like this for too long," Miley said walking up the driveway with Lilly behind her. Miley could sense the anger radiating off her wife. She knew Lilly was upset with her but she needed her to understand. "Lilly baby I'm sorry for yelling but I can't let this slide and I need you to be with me on this," she said turning and cupping her wife's cheek.

Lilly sighed and looked into Miley's eyes. She knew she'd always stand by Miley's side no matter what. But she knew that this interview could harm her career. But never the less she knew her choice would always be to stay by Miley's side.

"Miley you know I'll always back you no matter what," Lilly said with a sigh

"But?" Miley said knowing the tone in Lilly's voice.

"But I don't approve of this totally and I don't think you mama would either," Lilly said voicing her disapproval. "But she would stand by you and so will I, but this is the last time you do anything like this until after the baby's born," Lilly said pleadingly.

"I promise baby girl," Miley said pecking Lilly's fore head and placing a hand on her stomach.

Miley and the others watched as they appeared on split screen on the television, and awaited Cassie to acknowledge them. The anger in the simmering anger in the room could be felt almost through the Skype connection. No one knew exactly what they wanted to say. But they knew it would be nothing less what needed to be.

"_Miley guys can you hear me?_" Cassie asked making sure her in studio and home audience could hear Miley and the others.

"Loud and clear Cassie," Miley said in an even tone of voice

"_Good," _ Cassie said. "_I want to ask first off Mikayla how are you feeling," _she asked_._

Mikayla took a breath and shook her head put on her best half smile and answered as honestly as possible. "I'm doing better," she said.

"_Good to hear, and Miley are things with Lilly and the baby,"_ Cassie asked.

Miley smiled her proud smile that she got whenever someone brought up Lilly or the baby and answered, "They're doing great and we can't wait until next month."

Cassie waited for the response of her in studio audience died down before proceeding on with her interview. "_Well we all can't wait to see the baby. But that's not why you guys are here. We all want to know what you all have to say about your former best friend Demi Lovato and her fiancée and fellow former Wonderland artist Oliver Oken's actions," _ Cassie asked switching to a serious tone . "_Mikayla Demi has called you abusive, a sex addict and that she wished your apparent suicide attempt….."_ she trailed off before getting cut off by Mikayla.

"Let me clear one thing up once and for all I am not now nor have I ever been suicidal," Mikayla said angrily. Mikayla in her mind had been quit for to long and was now angry to the point of tasting the bail in her mouth. In her mind much like that of the others it was time they had their side of the story. "Me burning down my house was a result of me being pissed off and having too much to drink!," Mikayla spat. "And since that cunt of a future ex wife and that Puta boyfriend of hers want to call me abusive and a sex addict I think I should give you an exclusive!," she yelled feeling the fury and ire of the scorned woman she was boil in her blood. "The only time anybody laid a hand anybody was when that bitch slapped me!," Mikayla yelled. "Also as far as being a sex addict the only time I really wanted to have a three way was the first time, and since we're talking about addictions lets talk about the coke stash of hers I found after she moved out. Or the fact that you drink Codeine and Sprite almost on a daily basis or the nights you came home drunk with that little mop head punk!" she ranted somewhat shocking everyone else in the room.

"_So you're saying Demi has a drug problem?"_ Cassie asked.

"Drugs, sex greed among other things…. Somewhere along all the fame and success the person I grew up with fell in love with and married got lost and whatever or whoever this is aint her," Mikayla said losing some of the venom in her voice.

"_Interesting David Miley what do you have to add," _Cassie asked.

"I think I speak for Dave and everyone else when I say I feel betrayed," Miley said in a clam yet hurt voice. "I mean before I met Lilly or Mandy and Taylor I met Dave Mik and Demi and we like became family," she continued sadness and the feeling of lost becoming more detectable in her voice.

Lilly who was watching from a chair just out of range of the camera could feel the essence of heartbreak emanating from her wife. Lilly knew that Miley would never admit it openly but she could tell her wife had abandonment issues. It was perfectly understandable given Miley's father left she and her mother when she was one , her mother dying when she was sixteen all the way up to the abuse she suffered at the hands of her last real girlfriend before she met Lilly. So watching the interview Lilly knew that finally talking about Demi opened all those long scabbed over wounds and few new ones as well. Lilly knew she could help heal the new ones but the old ones may never truly be fully healed.

"Yeah we were the core four of Wonderland we started this company then Demi stabs us in the back," David said his voice showing his anger.

"_David how do you feel about Oliver's attacks saying you're jealous of him. That you're secretly homosexual. And continually challenging you to a fight,"_ Cassie asked.

David shook his head with one of those annoyed laughs before opening his mouth. "Ok hate to sound cocky or conceded but I'm too Damn talented to be jealous of Oliver," he said annoyed. "Usher, Neyo, Prince, Jermaine Dupri, Ludacris hell Gwen Stafani all people I should be jealous of Oliver isn't in my league," he continued. "And as for my Sexuality goes If I was gay I'm signed to a label made up of mostly lesbians why would I hide it huh.," he continued fuming. "and if I'm gay how come he's the one wearing skinny jean I mean the boy is gonna give him self a yeast infection if he keeps wearing them," David said. "Hey and as far him fighting me goes I have no bodyguards when I go out and if he wants me he can come see me it don't have to be in Texas I was in Orlandoe the other week with Mickie while she was doing stuff with TNA he was there at Universal at city walk and he could've wondered his punk ass over to the Impact zone but he didn't cause he's a bitch."

"_Ok hate to cut you off but we're running out of time so Mandy Taylor do you have anything to add?" _ Cassie asked

"Wellas far as the whole Demi Oliver situation everything as it stands they're garbage and everything has been said," Mandy said in a serious voice

"Yeah right now we're not friends, but on another note Mandy my's cartoon and comic now has a new name," Taylor said changing the subject to plug her and her wife's cartoon. " It will be called Night Watch T dark adventures of Mandy & Taylor and both the comic and the cartoon come out on the twenty sixth of this month and Mandy and I will be hitting comic book stores near you and signing autographs just look on our website or our twitter to find out where we are."

"_Well we'll be on the look out for that but we're out of time thanks for the interview,"_ Cassie said

"You're welcome ," Miley said.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

Miley wheeled her red 1989 Caprice classic through the streets of north Memphis before coming to a stop outside a church cemetery. Grabbing the yellow roses off the passenger seat and took the long walk that she had taken many times before this day.

"Hey Mama," Miley said as she keeled at the head stone of her mother Susan Stewart. Miley made it her business to visit her mother's grave site when ever she could. Always bringing yellow roses her mothers favorite flower. "Lilly and the baby are doing good he or she will be here next month but you already I guess where you are," she said making a slight joke to hold back the tears in here eyes. "And Dave and Mik are gonna be the godparents and me and Mik are gonna be the co best men people at his wedding the month after but I'm sure you knew that too," she said tears flowing more freely, "you always knew what I was up to before I told you," she continued. "Momma I'm scared," she said honestly. " Ma what if I'm not as good a mother as you where."

Just then as if the fates were answering her a cool but gentle wind blew across her face and she herd a familiar in the back of her head speak. "_Miley Ray babygirl I will always be with you no matter what and I will never stop being proud of you. I'm you mama and you're my daughter and I love you."_

Miley sniffled and wiped a few tears and said, "I love you too Mama."

* * *

Elsewhere in the beautiful city of Toronto was alive with the energy of the night. And the world famous Skydome was packed with anxious fans awaiting Demi to take the stage. Demi herself was in her dressing room. She was dressed in extremely revealing outfit that was simply a completely see through one shoulder bodysuit with black latex pasties covering her exposed breast, and a black latex pair of thong underwear. Her eyes were made to look smoky with heavy black and purple eye shadow the outfit itself as whole being rounded out by custom made vinyl knee high boots with a seven inch spiked heal and a riding crop to be carried by hand. She examined herself and smiled as she cut the coke on the table into four identical lines and thought, "_ Poor little Mikki has to cry on TV about what an addict I am. If am you drove me to I can quit anytime I want."_ She then took the straw she had cut in half and snorted the lines quickly and let the narcotic take effect feeling her heart beat increase. She the then herd the stage hand tell her three minutes. She looked over to her right and took the Styrofoam cup filled with codeine and Sprite and gulped it down then made her way to the gorilla position under the stage. "_I'll show you I'm better I'll show you all,_" she thought as her song started.

* * *

A few days after the interview David walked into his living room and saw what had become a usual sight in the past months. Mikayla half sitting half laying on the couch in a wife beater and boxers. He looked at his friend and knew if the plan that Taylor Mandy and himself had concocted was to work it would have to be put into play now.

"Her put these on," David said tossing Mikayla the her red Adidas track pants and a Tap Out t-shirt. "Wait did you shower today?"

"Duh, I shower everyday" Mikayla said as if it should be obvious just by looking at her.

"Anyway get dressed Mandy and Taylor are bringing the new girl Cassie to start her album and I need your help," David said.

"What do you need my help for," Mikayla said a slightly sour look on her face.

"She's shy," David said truthfully. "I mean she's talented as all hell and she's good looking but she still sing like a back up singer," he continued, "and I need you to get with her work with in and out of the studio you know get to know her bring out her star power."

Mikayla felt her stomach twist and squirm a bit at David's request. Since her separation Mikayla had stirred clear of anything doing with music.

"Why not have Mandy and Taylor help you she's their girl," Mikayla said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"They have the whole comic book and cartoon thing and don't say Miley. Her and Lilly have the baby to worry bout I need you on this," David said plopping down beside her. "What's wrong Kayla," he said falling into his big brother roll.

"I just can't Dave!," Mikayla said curling into a ball and looking away from David. "Dave Demi put the music in my soul and without her that's gone man I don't have it anymore!,"

David felt his friends pain. It was odd for him as Mikayla had always been the one to pull him or Miley out of depression and reassure them of their gifts at times. Now with the tables turned he searched for the words he hoped made sense.

"Mik Demi may have inspired you but you've always had music in your heart baby , and God put that their not you not Demi or anyone else," David said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look kid if you don't do it for yourself do it for me"

"Ok big bro I'll do it for you," Mikayla said.

An hour or two later David and Mikayla found themselves in the studio of his house awaiting the arrival of Mandy and Taylor and their new artist.

"Where the hell is she ?" Mikayla said nervously spinning in her swivel chair dressed in the clothes David had picked out for her hair done in two Snoop Dogg like pigtails going to the back of her head and a pair black rectangle shaped reading glasses that she didn't really need but liked to wear during studio sessions.

"Relax she is riding over here with Tay and Mandy," David said in a matter of fact tone. "Knowing them they're trying to get three people in one of those damn lambos ."

"For your information we took the Civic today," Taylor said as she and Mandy walked into the studio drinking and carrying a tray of Cold Stone Creamery milkshakes.

"Sweet Coldstone," David said reaching for one of the milkshakes.

"None for you," Mandy said handing one of milkshakes to Mikayla.

"Thank you ," Mikayla said before taking a sip of her shake. " So where is this new chick," she said.

"She's right here c'mon Cassie," Taylor said motioning for their new artist to come in.

When Mikayla the girl dressed in a three button blue and grey three quarter inch sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. She was momentarily taken a back by her beauty. She was automatically dismissing the feelings she felt kick up in her heart as lust due to the fact she had a ravishing girl in front of her and it had been months since she felt the touch of a woman besides herself. But deep in the heart of her she felt nervous ,giddy and anxious. For reasons she cold not explain or wanted to accept.

"Cassie Winchester I'd like you to meet Mikayla Gomez," Mandy said introducing the two.

"Wow Mikki G in the flesh its an honor to finally meet you in person. I'm a huge fan," Cassie said extending her hand and trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. What Mikayla or anyone didn't know was that Cassie had an immense crush on Mikayla. She herself before becoming Mandy and Taylor's back up singer had collected almost every poster, magazine or photo of Mikayla. She had also attended almost every concert the R&B singer did in her native California. To be here standing in front of a woman she not only idolized but fantasized about filled her with butterflies.

"Thanks but just call me Mik ok," Mikayla said shaking hands with Cassie.

"Ok Mik," Cassie said letting the hand shake go on a little longer than intended.

After they ended the handshake they both looked at each other for a moment both trying to hide the school girl with a crush on the quarter back smiles. Not knowing that the three others in the room were all thinking , "_Phase one complete"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well SDR fans that's it hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to remind you that you're all encouraged to friend me on Facebook under the name Armon Brown just look for the guy with the star in his hair. So what did you think of Cassie and Mikayla? I see fireworks. Well that's all for now peace and love SDR Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo what's up Liley lovers its me SDR the king of Tomboy Liley the Renegade of SHMH the Prince of mainstream Liley the Shaman of CAM and wait and thanks to my man Triple L's say so I am now the heir apparent to the throne of Chrave ok people this story takes place a month after the last chapter and its time for what you've been waiting for so lets go. And this is the best title I could come up with.**

**

* * *

**

**Half On A Baby**

Lilly Stewart sat on the couch in the den watching her wife and mother hang a banner over the top of the fire place. The banner and various other pink and blue decorations were in preparation for Lilly's baby shower that was scheduled for later on in the day. It was set to be a small intimate affair with their closest friends and Lilly wanted it to be perfect.

"Mile your end is too high. Now mom your end's too low. Ugh now its crocked," Lilly said. From the couch .

"You wanna get up here and do this baby girl," Miley said in mock frustration.

"If I could then it would be done right," Lilly snarked back at her wife who had her hair in cornrows. "You know Miley Ray if I didn't know any better I'd say you're mad your not going to Vegas with Dave and the guys for his birthday slash bachelor party tonight."

Miley stepped down from her small step ladder and kissed Lilly softly. "Now why would I want to go to Vegas with a bunch of strippers when my wife is about to give birth," she said putting an arm around Lilly.

"Yeah well… ooh," Lilly said feeling her muscles tighten.

"Lilly baby you ok," Heather asked her daughter as she made her way over to the couch.

"Yeah just some Braxton Hicks contractions ," Lilly said having already had false labor

"Are you sure Lilly- bear," Miley asked raising an eyebrow, "this is the second time in like fifteen minutes."

"Yeah just get me some juice I'm a little thirsty," Lilly said adjusting herself on the couch.

"Sure what kind," Miley asked getting up off the couch.

"Cran-apple mixed with kiwi berry ," Lilly beamed.

Miley smiled and made her way to the kitchen. Once inside she grabbed a glass from the dishwasher then grabbed the cartons of juice from the fridge. As she began to pour the juice into the glass, she herd something that made her stop.

"OH SHIT MILES COME HERE QUICK!," Lilly yelled prompting Miley to run into the den.

"What's wrong baby?," Miley asked almost breathlessly.

"My water broke!," Lilly said her face flushed red.

"Oh your water broke…. What?," Miley said the color draining from her face as she registered what Lilly said.

"My water broke Miley!," Lilly said.

"Damn…. Ok, ok ,ok, we're prepared for this. We're prepared for this!," Miley said in a manic rambling voice. "Heather um you go get Lilly's bag and coat from the hall closet and call Dave and Mik tell them to call Mandy and Tay. I'll call the doctor and them we're on our way to the hospital," she continued becoming more manic. "Oh damn my key and phone! Where the hell are my keys and my phone!"

"Miley Ray calm down," Lilly said trying not to panic knowing it would make Miley more frantic. "Ok your keys and phone are right here," she said pointing to the end table. "Now help me to the car and will call doctor Jackson from the car ok."

"Ok," Miley said. She then helped Lilly up and made her way to the door.

**The Wonderland offices:**

Mikayla watched from the mixing board in the booth as she watched Cassie Winchester as she re laid the vocals for what was to be her lead single. The song was called _I Miss You_ and was a cover of the hit by the eighties girl band Klymaxx. David picked the song because he felt the ballad could easily fit Cassie's pop rock sound and the high notes could show of her vocal range. But Mikayla at the moment was not as focused on her task of producing but more on the person she was producing. In the month since she met Cassie she was taken by the young artist. Her smile her hair and her body her voice all had her entranced. But Mikayla refused to let herself think of it as nothing more as lust a crush at the most and nothing more. Brought on by lack of having certain needs met. But whatever the case she was developing feelings for the talented brunette.

"Cut stop. Cass get in here," Mikayla said as she killed the music.

Cassie took off her head phones and walked out of the booth feeling that she was being called to the carpet. Although working with someone she both idolized and had a crush on fro her first album had been a dream. She knew that Mikayla was somewhat a perfectionists when it came to music. Which was something that attracted her to Mikayla over the past month her girlhood crush even though she was not ready to admit it she wanted nothing more than for Mikayla to ask her on a date.

"I'm sorry was I that bad?," Cassie asked in her over cautious way that made Mikayla smile.

"No you weren't bad at all. In fact you were perfect that was the best track so far," Mikayla said with her lop sided grin.

"Oh thank you!," Cassie said hugging Mikayla.

"You're welcome," Mikayla said returning the hug. The two remained in the embrace letting it lingering until the door flung open making the two jump apart.

"Guys! What's going on," David said seeing pair break their embrace.

"Nothing," Mikayla said all to quickly.

"Anyway Lilly's having the baby we gotta go to the hospital!," David said .

"What!," Mikayla said taken a back.

"Lilly, baby now! C'mon lets go," David said leaving the door way.

Mikayla looked at Cassie with a smile and stood up from her chair and said, "I gotta go family situation."

"Go we'll talk and get back at it tomorrow," Cassie said.

Miley stroked Lilly's hair and held her as she went through contractions. "That was a rough one babe," she said wiping the sweat from Lilly's head.

"Yeah Mandy and Taylor here yet," Lilly asked catching her breath.

"No Its snowing Toronto they won't be here till tomorrow," Miley said feeding Lilly some ice chips.

"Ok I can understand tha… ahhhhh!," Lilly bellowed as she felt the sudden pain of a contraction

"Breath baby breath I'm right here I'm right here," Miley said in a calming voice trying to keep her wife's nerves in check. knowing that any unwanted stress could do potential harm to both Lilly and the baby.

"Miley baby you love me right," Lilly said.

"You know I do shawty," Miley said dabbing away sweat from Lilly's head.

"And you'd do anything for me?" Lilly asked

"You know I would." Miley said.

"Good cause…. I WANT DRUGS!," Lilly yelled.

"Lil we agreed no drugs. That we'd go through the pain together," Miley said trying to be calm so that Lilly stayed as relaxed as possible.

"Together," Lilly said getting a nod from Miley. "Then you get down here and have the baby you lanky bitch! I want drugs!," she yelled grabbing miley by the collar of her scrubs and polo shirt. "Screw it just hit me over the head with a bed pan!"

"Wouldn't recommend head trauma Mrs. Stewart," Dr. Perez said as she walked into the room and looked under the tarp over Lilly's lower half.

"How's she doing down there ?" Miley asked.

"Well she's almost fully dilated," The doctor said as she pulled her head from under the tarp. "You should be ready to start pushing in maybe another twenty minutes."

"Oh good, good, hey doc can I get some drugs," Lilly asked hoping the doctor would medicate her.

"I'm sorry but no its to late for that," the doctor said.

Meanwhile in the waiting room David and Mikayla watched as Heather paced back and forth. "Heather could you stop you're making me nervous," David said.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried," Heather said forcing herself to sit down

"Hey don't worry Mile is with her you know she'd let us know if something was wrong," Mikayla said. " Hey I'm gonna go to the cafeteria you want anything," she asked.

"Umm just coffee Mikayla thank you," Heather said.

"Ok," Mikayla said.

"Yo Mik wait up," David said jogging to catch up with his friend.

The two walked quietly down the halls of the hospital for a moment before Mikayla spoke.

"So you herd from Laree," Mikayla asked as David had been trying to reach his fiancée for the past few hours.

"Yeah she said she's flying back first thing in the morning just like Mandy and Tay," David said.

"Hell of a way to spend your B-day huh," Mikayla said.

"Yeah but its all good," David said then asked the question on his mind. "So what's going on with you and Cassie."

"What nothings going on we're just friends, and I like working with her," Mikayla said her cheeks turning pink.

"Uh huh you want her," David said with a matter of factness to his voice.

"What! No I don't," Mikayla said nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "I mean just cause she's fine smart talented and has some of the most beautiful eyes ever and lips that look as soft as cotton candy doesn't mean I want her."

David smiled and said, "No that doesn't sound like you want her at all," the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Ok I like her," Mikayla relented. "I mean she's smart sexy funny talented, and she has this lone wolf thing about her plus we're both half Italian which is a plus, and love that California cool she has once she opens up. She makes me forget about Demi I feel happy around her Dave" she said finally admitting her feelings were more than just simple lust and that she had genuine feelings for the other young lady.

"But?," David said anticipating an excuse.

"She's younger than me," Mikayla sighed.

"So," David said plainly.

"So she's nineteen I'm twenty six, I mean do I look like R-Kelly," Mikayla said propping herself against the wall.

"Ok I'm saying ask her out not piss on her," David said, "and besides she's legal and will twenty in a few months," he continued.

"Ok lets say I do go after her how do I know she feels the same way or she won't say no," Mikayla said. Her mind not fully ready to take rejection yet.

"Well you'll never know till you ask little sis," David said

"Damn I hate when you're right," Mikayla said.

"Well that's what big bros are for," David said putting his arm around Mikayla's shoulder.

"Well big bro in that case I need your help," Mikayla said.

"With?," David asked curious.

"I have some lyrics I 've been working on and we have some demos of tracks that didn't make my last album and I'm ready to get back in the studio and sing again," Mikayla aid her lips curling into a small smile. "And I was wondering if you'd help?"

"My pleasure kid," David said.

Meanwhile inside the delivery room things were going as well as they could be expected. After hours of labor Lilly was ready to bring the baby into the world. "Ok Lilly you ready when I say I want you to push ok," doctor Perez said from under the tarp.

"Oh it hurts Miles!," Lilly said gripping Miley's hand in a death hold.

"I know baby just focus on me ok ," Miley said kissing their conjoined hands.

"Ok baby ok," Lilly said breathing heavily .

"Ok Lilly you ready, push," doctor Perez said.

"AHH!," Lilly shrieked her face red and stained with tears.

"You're doing great Lil," Miley said tears of sympathy pains rolling down her cheeks.

"OH why did I let you do this to me!," Lilly yelled in pain, "Now this kid has your big head and its all your damn fault!"

"Ok Lilly you're doing fine now push," the doctor said.

"OHH GOD!," Lilly bellowed.

"Ok Lilly you're doing fine just one more big push ok," the doctor said

"I, I, can't I can't I'm to tired," Lilly panted feeling the exhaustion of labor kick in.

"Come on baby girl just one more push and we get to meet our baby," Miley said encurgaing Lilly.

"Ok Lilly push," the doctor said.

"AGHHHH!," Lilly screamed with one last push draining her last ounce of energy.

The next thing that was herd in the delivery room on the evening of Febuary seaventeenth 2014 were the cries of the newborn child of Miley and Lilly Stewart. A sound that filled both its mothers with joy. After the baby was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket it was brought of too its two proud parents.

"Miley Lilly I'd like you to say hello to your son," Doctor Perez said as she placed the small sandy brown haired child into Lilly's arms.

"Look at our boy Lil you did it," Miley said tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

"We did it Miles we did it,", Lilly said.

A few hours later Lilly had been moved to private room. After taking the time to get settled and having a well deserved nap awoke to the sight of Miley siting in a rocking chair talking to their son cradled in her arms .

"You're a prince you know that little man and you have two mommies that love you more than anything else in the world," Miley said to the half sleeping baby in her arms. '"You know I've never loved anything more than I love you."

"Hey what about me," Lilly joked letting Miley know she was awake.

"Hey mommy's awake, lets go see mommy," Miley said carefully getting up and walking the short distance to the bed.

"Oh come here little guy," Lilly said taking the baby in her arms. "He's beautiful Miles," she said staring down into her son's light blue eyes as Miley curled in the bed beside her.

"Just like his mother," Miley said tilting Lilly's face up so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"I love you Miley Ray," Lilly said.

"I love you too," Miley said before placing a simple yet intimate kiss on her wife's lips.

"Hey, hey," David said coming into the rom followed by Heather and Mikayla carrying gifts.

"Jeeze what did ya'll do by out a toy store," Miley said as the group of people that were her and Lilly's family crowded around the bed.

"I have to start spoiling my grand son sooner or later," Heather said,

"So does the kid got a name yet," Mikayla asked.

"Well we've been thinking about it and we've decided to name him after his aunt and uncle slash god parents," Lilly said making David and Mikayla look at each other.

"So guys say hello to your nephew and godson, Michael David Stewart," Miley said.

"Miles I'm honored ," Mikayla said choking back tears

"Yeah kid you didn't have to name him after us," David said full on crying.

"You guys are our family and we probably wouldn't be together with out you two," Lilly said.

"Yeah, not to mention you two are our rocks and we love ya'll," Miley said.

"Can, can I hold him," David asked tears still in his eyes.

Lilly smiled and said, "Sure," and placed her son into the arms of his god father.

David held the baby in his arms and turned so Mikayla could see him as well. As Miley and Lilly looked around the room and felt a shower of love a joy wash over them and their child. Both young women thought the same thing that no matter what happen they had a perfect family. One built on trust support friendship and above all unconditional love.

* * *

**A/N: Well…. excuse me one sec (wipes tears) Well folks that's it for this chapter but we are by no way done. But for now I'll remind you can Facebook me at Armon brown just say you're from FF and I'll friend you. Also remember reviews are love please review**

**Announcer: SDR09 Studios**

**Miley & Lilly: Home of Tomboy Liley  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What up Liley lovers I'm back with another chapter of Tomboy Liley goodness. Now this chapter takes place the first week of March after the birth of Michael David Stewart. Now his chapter will have some Demi and Oliver and some Cassie and Mikayla. So lets go**

**

* * *

**

**Love Zone**

Miley woke to the cries of her son in the pre dawn hours of the morning. Knowing what the cause was and not wanting to wake Lilly. She got up from bed and padded over to he crib in the corner of the room and picked up her small son and carried him back over to the bed and sat with him cradled in her arms on her side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of breast milk from the mini fridge by their bed and placed in the bottle warmer. Thankful that she and Lilly had agreed to alternate between breast and bottle feeding. Once she felt the bottle was warm enough she tested it on her skin . Finding that it was cool enough for her son to drink she began feeding him.

"You're hungry aren't you little man," Miley said smiling down at the suckling child. "Yeah you just take after your mama that's all and you're probably thinking which one," she said. "Well I guess we're gonna have to figure out what you're gonna call us so me and your mommy can tell who you're talking too," she said not knowing that her wife had been watching the whole time in silence. "How about this you call me mama and you call your other mommy mom that sound good shawty?" she asked the small child

"Why don't you just let him call you daddy," Lilly said breaking her silence.

Miley looked over her shoulder and smiled at her wife . "Na you only call me that," she said.

"Well you're the quote guy in this marriage," Lilly said carefully rolling over so she was sitting by her wife and child. She watched as her wife cradle their son. She loved how natural Miley had taken to being a mother as if she had been born to do it.

"Well if you put it like that it makes sense," Miley said just as Michael finished his bottle and nodded back to sleep. "Tell you what baby girl lets let him decide."

"Ok but right now I think lil MD needs to go back to sleep," Lilly said

"Yeah, c'mon little man," Miley said getting up to take Michael back to his only to have Lilly stop her. Knowing what Lilly wanted Miley placed a pillow between them and placed Michael on it carefully got back into bed and turned so she and Lilly were looking at the child between them and said, "I love you both of you."

"We love you too," Lilly said carefully leaning over the infant between them and kissing Miley before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later David and Mikayla where in the gym getting an early work out in before going to the studio to work on Mikayla's new project. In the weeks following the birth of their godson she had returned to the studio and began recording new songs. David was happy to see his friend return to what she loved but as they ran side by side on the treadmills one thing stuck out in his mind.

"So you ask Cassie out yet," David panted as he ran on the treadmill.

"No," Mikayla said mirroring David's actions

"No? Mik its been almost three weeks since you said you would ask her what's the deal," David asked before taking a sip from his water bottle as the Treadmill slowed down.

"I just haven't had the chance," Mikayla said trying not to appear as if she was making an excuse.

"Haven't had the chance?," David said , "You see her everyday."

"Its just not the right time," Mikayla said making yet another excuse.

"She's too young , I haven't had a chance , its not the right time. You know you have more excuses than my future wife has boots," David said. "And that's hard cause Mickie has two hundred and fifty pairs of boots," he continued in a frustrated tone as they stepped of the treadmill. "What's the real reason?"

Mikayla sighed and gave the real reason. "I'm nervous ok I haven't asked a girl out since like the eleventh grade," she said, "and we all know how that turned out."

"Yeah ," David said getting an idea. "Hey can I see your phone a sec?" he asked.

"Yeah here," Mikayla said taking her ear buds out of her iPhone and handing it to David. "Who are you calling,?"

"You'll see," David said before handing the phone back to Mikayla.

"_Hello,_" came Cassie's voice through the phone.

Mikayla froze before giving David an angry glare. "_I am gonna kill him I am going to stab him and ship his body to Tijuana,"_ she thought.

"_Hello Mikayla is that you are you there?_" Cassie asked on the other end of the line.

" Yeah I'm here Cass how are you," Mikayla said trying to put on her cool as not to appear nervous.

"_So why'd you call me do I need to go record something?,"_ Cassie asked.

Mikayla saw David mouthing ask her over and over, and realized that if she didn't do this she never would. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner and maybe a movie tomorrow night?"

"_You ….mean like a date,"_ Cassie asked hoping her nervousness didn't come through the phone.

Mikayla feeling more at ease realizing the younger woman was nervous as well relaxed into the conversation. "Yeah unless you don't want to go," she said her tone growing more cocky.

"_No I'd love too!," _Cassie said sounding a bit too eager.

"Cool tomorrow night around seven then," Mikayla said.

"_Ok see you then_," Cassie said. "_Um bye_."

"Bye," Mikayla said hang up the phone and scowling at David.

"Now was that so hard Miks," David said answering Mikayla's scowl with a smirk.

"Hodges give me one good reason why I shouldn't hit you with a dumbbell,"

"Well Kayla if you did you wouldn't have anybody to take you to go get a haircut," David said throwing his arm around Mikayla as they walked to the locker room area.

"And shopping I need some new clothes too," Mikayla said.

* * *

A little later in the day and somewhat across the country the audience of the Wendy Williams show waited as the loud gossipy talk show host prepared to introduce her next guest. "Alright now my next guest has been the subject of controversy for the better part of a year and she is here to promote the rerelease of her album Demitria. Please welcome Demi Lovato !," Wendy said making her audience cheer.

Demi walked out onto the set dressed in a lime short sleeve crawl neck mini dress gold sandals and gold framed brown tinted sunglasses. To everyone in the studio it appeared her glasses were simply a fashion statement but in fact they were hiding her glassy eyes. Eyes that were glassy as result of increasing addictions to cocaine and her codeine and sprite mixture . Still unable to admit it to herself in spite of the fact that she was making yet another television appearance under the influence.

"So I'm gonna get right to the dirt Demi," Wendy said doing her usual talking with her hands. "You have said numorus times that you wished your former friends Miley and Lilly would have a miscarriage. Now that their son was born last month how do you feel about what you said?"

"Well Wendy quite frankly I make no apologies for what I said about Miley Lilly Mikayla or anyone affiliated with Wonderland," Demi said boldly.

"Well since you brought up Mikayla and we see your boyfriend Oliver in the audience. What's the status of your divorce as of right now," Wendy asked.

"Well our lawyers are currently working things out but we are not divorced yet," Demi said trying not to appear angry.

The interview went as planned until half way through the segment when Demi began to shake. She was coming down off her high and wanted no needed a fix. Even though she'd never admit it. Hoping no one noticed she finished her interview and immediately ran off stage to her dressing room with Oliver not far behind her.

"Give it!" she said snatching the small pill bottle sized vile of coke from Oliver and pouring it onto a medium sized hand mirror . Not bothering with cutting it or rolling up a dollar from her purse. Demi closed off on nostril and dove into the small mountain of drugs and began snorting.

Oliver watched and only said, "You know Demi you should really slow down some before you take too much."

"Shut up Oliver I'm … fine," Demi paused as she looked down at the pile of cocaine and saw it tinted red. She then looked up and saw blood dripping from her nose

"Demi are you ok !" Oliver asked shocked to see her nose bleeding.

"I'm fine go get the driver," Demi said wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"What about the coke ," Oliver asked still stunned from the sight of his girlfriend's bloody nose.

"I'll flush it just go!," Demi yelled dismissing Oliver. As soon as the door closed Demi ignored the fact that her nose had just bled and returned to snorting the cocaine. What she couldn't snort off the mirror she licked off sinking more into addiction.

* * *

The next day a few miles away from there Memphis home Miley and Lilly jogged side by side. Lilly had almost fully returned to her normal workout regime. Her body had almost returned to normal as well dropping nearly all her baby weight in a matter of weeks. Thanks in part to the pre birth work out of yoga and light weight training and cardio.

"So… Mik's back in the studio ? That's good," Lilly said between breaths as she jogged along her wife.

"Yeah Dave says she's try some new stuff ," Miley said, "oh and she's taking the new chick out on a date tonight," she continued.

"Good for her Cassie's a cute girl," Lilly said slowing down to a walk. "Hey Miles with this whole taking a year off to be with Mike you know I wouldn't say anything if you wanted to start back working again," she said making her wife look at her puzzeled.

"Yeah baby girl I know," Miley said taking a swig of water from her water bottle.

"And you'd understand if I wanted to do the same thing right ?" Lilly asked.

"Where are you going with this Lil," Miley asked raising her trademark eyebrow.

"Well I was just thinking that I kind of really want to go back to work sooner," Lilly said scratching the back of her neck.

"How soon?," Miley asked.

"After Dave's wedding," Lilly said. "And before you say anything I know we agreed to a half a year at least but I just feel this itch. I just don't want you to get upset."

"Lilly I could never be mad at you for wanting to do what we do." Miley said putting hands on Lilly's shoulder. "But you know raising a child doing what we do is already gonna be harder than normal. Adding touring and recording to that is gonna be a hundred times harder plus Lil man is gonna be in the spot light to so are you sure about this shawty?"

"Gwen Stefoni did plus I have mom helping me," Lilly said looking into Miley's eyes seeing the understanding. "Most of all I have you," she said.

"Liley ride or die,"

"Liley ride or die baby," Lilly said tipping up to kiss the taller girl. Neither one breaking until their lungs burned forcing them to break contact.

"I love you," Miley said her arms wrapped around her wife.

"I love you too," Lilly said

"Oh really why don't we go to the bedroom and I let you prove it," Miley said in her sly sexy voice.

"As tempting as that sounds you know the doctor said no sex form six weeks," Lilly said pulling playfully away from Miley.

"Six weeks for you I'm fine down there and I'm fining ," Miley said with exaggerated desperation in her voice.

"Now , now if I have to wait so do you," Lilly said moving back in close to Miley. "But I promise baby when I'm all healed you won't get out of bed for a month," she said her voice a sexy whisper.

"I hope so," Miley said

* * *

Later that day Mikayla looked in the mirror as she finished gelling her once again boyishly short hair. Once she was satisfied she put the small black comb in her pocket of her light blue faded regular fit men's distressed that she cuffed at the bottom to show off her black Dr. Martin boots. She then put on her turquoise blue black plaid woven flannel shirt over her white wife beater. Then buttoned it half way and rolled the sleeves half way up her arms leaving the tattoos on her forearms. She then put on her vintage leather jacket that was light enough to wear in the early spring weather.

"So how do I look big bro," Mikayla asked seeing David standing in the doorway to the guest room she had been occupying.

"Like a greaser but you're owning it," David said. "So what car are you taking?" he asked.

"Beauty," she said speaking of her 1978 blue impala convertible that she owned since high school.

"Beauty? The car that you and your soon to be ex wife drove around in for years are you sure that's a first date car," David said

"Ugh you're right," Mikayla said slapping her palm against her face. "Maybe I should call this off."

"Uh uh no way Miks ," David said . "Look if you must take a convertible you can take one of mine," he said offering the services of his vehicles.

"Can I take Red Velvet?," Mikayla said asking for lone of David's pearl white 1973 Cadillac Eldorado convertible that resembled a traditional red velvet cake when the top was down thanks to the red crush velvet interior.

"Heh ha you're funny," David said. "No you're taking Green Machine," he said referring to his emerald green 1969 Camaro SS convertible. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and tossed them to her.

"Thanks," Mikayla said taking the keys .

"No problem now go have fun," David said.

* * *

Sometime later Mikayla was walking up the last two step of Cassie's apartment. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door . A few moments later she was greeted by a breath taking sight of Cassie Winchester. The younger black haired girl wasn't dressed in anything really spectacular just a very nice short sleeve tye dye teal V-neck DC t- shirt black boot cut jeans that hugged her hips just right and a pair of slip on checker board DC shoes. The outfit gave her a dressed up skater girl look.

"Hey you made it ," Cassie said growing a bit self conscious at the way Mikayla was staring at her. "Do I look ok?"

"Yeah you look beautiful Cass," Mikayla said trying not to appear nervous herself.

"Thanks you look good too," Cassie said rocking on the balls of her feet. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah you like Chinese food right?," Mikayla asked as they began walking to the car.

"Yeah sounds great," Cassie said.

* * *

Mikayla and Cassie sat across from one another in the medium light of the Chinese restaurant slowly easing into the conversation as they ate the platter of egg and spring rolls that had been brought out as an appetizer while their food was prepared. The car ride over filled with semi awkward silences. Before settling on wrestling.

"So you're a Stinger fan," Mikayla said dipping a egg roll in soy sauce before taking a bite of it.

"Yeah him Rey, Taker, I love the whole mystery about them goes back to me being a comic nerd," Cassie said before a bite of a spring roll.

"I've always been a Rob Van Dam girl myself and Trish Stratus for two obvious reasons," Mikayla said. "So what do you miss about cali?" she asked taking a sip of her coke.

"Surffing mostly and the fact that it doesn't drop below like forty," Cassie said making her and Mikayla smile, "but more than anything I miss being around my folks you know."

"Yeah when I first moved her from Dallas I felt the same way but luckily for me I had,"

"Demi," Cassie said finishing Mikayla's sentence.

"Yeah," Mikayla said a somber tone to her voice.

"It's still kind of hard for you to talk about her I'm sorry," Cassie said sincerely.

"No don't be you know I'm actually ok with it now for the most part," Mikayla said just as the waitress brought their food out. Mikayla having ordered Hunan Beef and pork fried rice, and Cassie having ordered Kung Pow Chicken and regular fried rice.

"Hmm your's looks good ," Cassie said.

"You want a bite," Mikayla said eye flirting with the other girl.

"Ok," Cassie said blushing lightly.

Mikayla stuck her fork into her beef and rice mixture getting a sizable bite of food. She then reached the fork across the table and placed it into Cassie's mouth.

"Ah spicy….. but good," Cass said.

"Yeah that's why I love it," Mikayla said placing a fork full of food in her mouth. She then looked up and saw Cassie giggle "What?," she asked.

"Nothing… .. Well its just never mind," Cassie said blushing as she picked at her food.

"Now you've gotta tell me," Mikayla said smiling at the blushing girl.

"Ok its just that whenever I see your tongue ring I think about what I read on you Wikipeidia page," Cassie said letting out a small giggle .

"And what pray tell Ms. Winchester might that be," Mikayla said letting a smirk play across her lips.

"No its stupid," Cassie said blushing and smiling.

"Ok how about this ," Mikayla said gesturing with her fork, "you ask me about anything that you might have herd on TMZ or read on Radar Online or Wikipiedia and I'll tell you if its true ok," she continued.

"Ok," Cassie said pausing a moment. "Is it true that you're…. you know pierced …. down there?," she asked making Mikayla do a spit take. "Sorry ," Cassie said red faced.

"No, no you cool its just I wasn't expecting it," Mikayla said trying to contain her laughter.

"So is it true," Cassie asked chuckling.

"Yeah my lips down there are pierced," Mikayla admitted

"Ok I have to ask why?," Cassie asked.

"Well it was Mandy and Tay's bachelorette party in Vegas and I was drunk and when I woke up it was done," Mikayla said before taking a sip of her soda.

"So why not just take them out…. if you don't mind me asking?" Cassie said taking a bite of her food.

"To be honest….. I like the way they look," Mikayla said taking a bite of food. "So anything else you want to know?"

"Oh yeah lots," Cassie said.

The rest of the evening went as planned. The only small diversion being a stop at Cold Stone Creamery where they split a cookies and cream ice cream cake. Cassie asked what she wanted to know about Mikayla and Mikayla like wise did the same of Cassie. The end of the night saw Mikayla walking Cassie to her door and standing under the light outside her door.

"Thanks for everything I had a great time," Cassie said looking into Mikayla's eyes with a starry eye glare.

"I did too," Mikayla said her mind already set on her next course of action. "Cassie Dave's wedding is in a few weeks and I know it's a big deal for a second date but I'd like it if you'd go with me."

"Sure I'd love too Mikayla," Cassie said with a smile. "But I don't have a dress," she said.

"I'll take care of that," Mikayla said leaning in towards Cassie.

"Maybe we can go out before then," Cassie said leaning in towards Mikayla.

"I'd like that," Mikayla said leaning in closer to her so their lips were almost touching before they came together in a perfect kiss

As they kissed both thought the same thing "_Wow!,_" before breaking the kiss with giddy school girl like smiles on there faces.

"Next Saturday dancing sound ok?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah," Cassie said. "Yeah well goodnight ," she said half turning and unlocking her door.

"Goodnight," Mikayla said walking back to the car. Thinking that she maybe on to something with Cassie.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter and for my fans waiting on the next Arch Angel and Quasar Fury you'll have to wait as is acting wonky in those departments so please be patient. Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are love and I love reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What up Liley lovers its your boy SDR back with more Liley goodness. Now this chapter is more of a filler chapter. That focuses on mainly on the wedding of the character version of myself and the lovely beautiful sexy half native American goddess of the ring Mickie James now for those of you that are not wrestling fans or have not taken the time to google her please look at my avatar. I will also include some Mikayla and Cassie stuff so lets go**

* * *

**Mary You**

David walked along the upstairs hallway of his mini mansion stopping at Mikayla's room. It was still the early hours of the morning. He knew that on any ordinary day so much a as thinking of waking Mikayla Gomez before 9:00 am would be a suicide mission. But today was no ordinary day. No today David was marrying as he had said it many times over his dream woman. He didn't want leave anything to chance including one of his co best men over sleeping.

"Mik wake up!," David said repeatedly hitting the door with the palm of his hand. "C'mon Mikki we got way to much to do today."

Getting no response and knowing the door was most likely unlocked he decided to go in and forcefully wake his friend up. He carefully opened the door and started to creep in as he did what he saw made him stop in his tracks and smile. There in the bed was Mikayla cuddling with Cassie. Taking a moment to realize that the plan Mandy Taylor and he had come up with months ago worked he decided it was time to wake the two sleeping beauties up.

Taking a deep breath David prepared for what could possibly incurve the wrath of his best friend.

"MIKKI WAKE UP!," David yelled making Mikayla and Cassie jolt up and Mikayla fall out of bed exposing her blue striped boxers and wife beater as well as Cassie's bra and boy shorts.

"Goddammit Dave what the fuck is your problem," Mikayla said pulling herself back into bed

"Its four thirty in the morning I thought your wedding wasn't till noon," Cassie said in a groggy voice pulling the covers over herself .

"Look I gotta go pick up Tipton and Maddie from the freaking air port then I have to be at the house and get my hair and nails done and et breakfast and do it all before noon so get up and move ya asses!," David said in one dramatic breath before turning to leave the room.

"Wow somebodies on the rag," Mikayla said under her breath.

"I am not now get your ass up because you will not make me angry on my special day," David said slamming the door.

"Wow is he always like this," Cassie said with a chuckle as she got out of the bed.

"Naw he just wants his wedding to be perfect you know," Mikayla said sitting on the edge of the bed as Cassie walked by on her way to the bathroom. On the three dates that the two had been on her feelings for the younger girl had grown. So without really knowing Mikayla reached out and pulled Cassie to her and kissed her.

"What was that for?," Cassie asked pulling back from the kiss.

"For coming to this wedding with me and for spending the night," Mikayla said rubbing her thumb over Cassie's hand. "These past couple of weeks have been great," Mikayla said smiling up at Cassie.

"I've felt the same way Mik," Cassie said starring deeply into the other girls eyes. In the two weeks that they had been dating felt as though a relationship growing between the two, and hoped that Mikayla felt the same but didn't want to rush the other singer to define things. So she decided to let Mikayla tell her in her time where the relationship stood.

"So I guess we need to start getting ready huh," Mikayla said letting go of Cassie's hands. "Umm you can shower first if you want since you were going that way," she said.

"Thanks um Mik do you have any like panties and maybe a bra I can borrow," Cassie asked blushing and making Mikayla chuckle.

"You know what oddly enough I don't own a strapless bra or girls underwear," Mikayla said somewhat sarcastically, "But there's Dress Barn on the way to the house wear the wedding is. I'm sure I can convince Davie to make a pit stop," Mikayla said.

"Ok," Cassie said still blushing, "Are you sure they'll have strapless bras?"

"Sweetie I'm sure they do," Mikayla said with her lopsided grin.

Meanwhile at Miley and Lilly's house the two new moms staggered through the morning as they half sleepily prepared to leave the house for David's wedding. Lilly yawned as she dressed her and Miley's son in his onese.

"Tell me again why do we to be up so early for this," Lilly yawned.

"Because its Dave's wedding and he's my brother and he promised free food," Miley said walking up behind Lilly and wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

" Sounds like uncle Dave needs to learn your mommies need their sleep," Lilly said zipping Michael's onese .

"Hey he flew to Puerto Rico for us," Miley said kissing Lilly's cheek.

"True but he didn't have a month old child," Lilly said handing Michael to his other mother, and walking to the closet were they kept their shoes. "Did you make sure you packed enough diapers?"

"Yes baby," Miley said rocking their son in her arms.

"What about the wipes," Lilly said

"Yes shawty," Miley said. "Mommy's trippin aint she Mike , Mike," Miley said to her son in a baby voice.

"Maybe its because your daddy mommy forgets things, your grandma," Lilly said in her best baby voice.

"I forget your mama at the mall one time and you won't let me forget it," Miley said.

"Nope, but I love you so I'll let it slide," Lilly said capturing Miley's lips with her own. The kiss was brief but deep enough to fill them both with a warm glow.

"Umm speaking of letting me slide," Miley said her voice taking a sly tone. "Why don't you let me slide my figures somewhere else."

"Six weeks means six weeks," Lilly said "Besides do you think lil man needs to hear you talk like that," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Boy's gotta learn how to seduce a woman sometime," Miley said.

Sevreal hours later David Miley Mikayla and London were all in a room of the large Mansion David had rented for the wedding. They were all dressed in their black tuxedo pants sky blue vest and euro ties . David had treated them all to manicures as promised and London had delivered the new custom earrings she had promised. But at the moment David was pacing the floor anxiously.

"Where the hell is Callaway with the flours," David cursed rubbing the back of his neck as he paced.

"She just went to meet the flour guy up front with Mandy," London said looking in the mirror making sure her cornrows looked neat. "And would stopping pacing around brah you're gonna sweat your perm out."

"For the one millionth time its not a perm it's a texturizer," David said his voice growing louder.

Just as he was about to sit down the door opened and in walked Cassie and Taylor carrying boutonnières. Cassie whose hair was in curls was wearing a sky blue strapless cocktail dress that stopped half way down her knee,blue wedge heel sandals and a light layer of make up and a silver anklet on left ankle and matching earrings. Taylor as well was wearing a sky blue dress but hers was a spaghetti strapped evening gown like the bridesmaids were wearing even though she was technically one of David's groomsmen.

Looking at her as she sat the flours down David and the others noticed her dress was slightly wrinkled and her lipstick was smudged. "Tay what took you so long?," David asked

"Oh," Taylor said blushing. "Yeah well Amy and Trish were helping me and Mandy unload the flours…"

"Oh c'mon Tay!," Miley said thowing up her hands for effect.

"Yeah don't t you and your wife have a girlfriend,?" David said putting on his jacket as Taylor walked over to him flour in hand with Cassie doing the same for Mikayla.

"Yes and she has a girlfriend too," Taylor said "Now hold still before I poke you," she said pining the flour to his lapel.

Not two feet away Cassie did the same for Mikayla. All the while exchanging smiles with Mikayla. "Does it look ok ?," Mikayla asked.

"Yeah it looks great," Cassie said beaming at Mikayla. "Well I'm gonna go get a seat see you out there ok ," she said kissing Mikayla's cheek before she left. Leaving Mikayla smiling.

"So that's the new girl ?," London said "how old is she?"

"Nineteen she'll twenty in June," Mikayla said still smiling.

"How long ya'll been dating?," London asked.

"About two weeks today," Mikayla said her smile growing bigger.

"Yeah and this morning they were in together all caked up and stuff," David said.

"Oh really do tell Mik," Taylor said

"Yeah I want to hear bout this," Miley said with her smirk.

"Nothing happened," Mikayla said with a bit of an embarrassed groan. "We were watching _Poetic Justice_ it got late I didn't want her to leave because of that she had her dress and stuff in her car and we just cuddled," she said smiling and drawing everyone's looks.

"Wait you mean to tell me you watched _Poetic Justice_ by far one of the best love stories ever and all you did was cuddle," London said.

"Its not like that with her I really like her and I want to take it slow," Mikayla said sincerely.

"Aww I think Mik's in love," Taylor said smirking.

"Can we just focus on the fact Dave's getting married in like a half hour," Mikayla said stirring the topic of conversation back to David's wedding.

"Yep the last member of the klique is getting married," Miley said. " So you nervous big bro ?"

"You know what Miles I am but it's a good kind of nervous," David said, "Every thing just feels right with Laree you know," he continued. "Like I can conquer the world."

"I know I feel like that everyday I look at Lilly," Miley said. "And I'm sure Mickie feels the same way too," Miley said putting a hand on David's shoulder.

"What are we for ya'll lets finish getting me ready to jump the broom," David said grinning from ear to ear.

Several minutes later David stood at the arch way in one of the gardens on the large estate the wedding. When he was ready he gave the band a nod and took the microphone and began to sing _So High_ by John Legend. The song start the precision started. Frist came London who was escorting the woman known to wrestling fans more as Lita than her real name Amy Dumas. Then came Mandy and Taylor who were by Mikayla and Lilly who were walking together for the sake of order. After they were lined up Miley and the woman known as Trish Stratus who interestingly was married to Amy walked down the aile and took their places. As David got the second to last chorus he looked out and saw Mickie making her way down the aile. She was wearing a traditional strapless white gown that flared out at the bottom and showed a tasteful amount of cleavage and had a modest one foot train. Her vale hung over the back of her head and her hair was pinned up with two curls on either side of her face and she carried a bouquets of white tea lilies as her father walked with her.

Non of which mattered to David. All he could focus on the words he was singing but mostly Mickie's smile and eyes. Both so radiant that once he starred at them both he began to feel he and that he and Mickie were the only people in the world.

Niether one knowing it they both thought the same thing as David finished the song, "_I can't believe I'm so lucky._"

After David sat the microphone down and they exchanged smiles and turned their attention to the minister "Are we ready," the minister asked getting nervous nods from both David and Mickie.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join David and Mickie in the bond of holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away?" he said. To which Mickie's father stood up and said I do. "Marriage is a bond between God two souls that should not be entered into lightly," the minster said. "A bond built on foundation of love trust and honesty. All things that both David and Mickie have shown," he continued. "Before I begin my part David and Mickie have prepared their own vows Mickie if you would."

Mickie looked up at David with tears of joy in her eyes. If she could see clearly passed her own tears she would see the tears in David's eyes as well. But at the moment she was trying to recall the words she had thought of.

"David until I met you I never believed in love at first sight," Mickie said. "Whenever you look at me heart glows. You make everyday seem brighter than the last and I promise to do the same…. I promise to do the same ," Mickie said getting over come by her tears.

Once she was finished David choked back his own tears and focused on his own vows. "Mickie the first time I saw you I thought who was that gorgeous woman helping Trish Stratus. And… when I," he said pausing to choke back his tears. "And when I met you I found that she was kind, fun, talented and the most beautiful loving woman in the world. Mickie everything up until this point has prepared me to be with you. And from this day forward I promise to only love and cherish …. You."

"David Mickie take each others hands," the minister said. "Now David do you take Mickie Laree James to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"I do," David said beaming down at Mickie.

"Do you Mickie take David Armond Hodges to be your Lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live," the minister said.

"I do," Mickie said smiling back up at David.

"The rings please," the minister said. Miley then handed David his ring while Trish handed Mickie hers. "David place the ring on Mickie's finger and repeat after me with this ring I be wed,"

"With this ring I be wed," David said placing the ring on Mickie's finger.

"Mickie place the ring on David's finger and repeat after me with this ring I be wed," the minister said.

"With this ring I be wed," Mickie said placing the ring on David's finger.

"Can anyone show just cause as to why these two should not be joined in marriage may they speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said getting no reply. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

David then proceeded t to dip Mickie and place a long kiss on her lips reminiscent of her former finisher. Minus the kick of course.

A little more than an hour and a half later after all the pictures were taken and the introductions were made at the reception and the toast had been made the D J announced that it was time for David and Mickie's first dance as husband and wife. David who as well as Miley and Mikayla had taken off their jackets in order to sit more comfortably. Walked Mickie to the center of the dance floor as _All My Life_ by Kci and Jojo began to play. They were soon joined by Trish and Amy.

Miley then stood and a gentlemen like gesture and a extended her hand to Lilly, "May I have this dance Mrs. Stewart," she asked her wife.

"You know you can," Lilly said taking Miley's hand allowing herself to be lead to the dance floor.

"Mrs. Calloway," Mandy said offering her hand to her wife Taylor.

"Thank you Mrs. Calloway," Taylor said walking to the dance floor with Mandy.

Mikayla for her part was in the process of walking over to her date Cassie. As the younger woman in became closer in her field of vision Mikayla felt the once again familiar butterflies that had inhabited her stomach since the first day she met Cassie. She was nervous and excited all at once and for her it was a very welcomed feeling.

"Cassie you wanna dance?" Mikayla asked.

"I'd love too," Cassie said taking Mikayla's hand and walking to the floor

As they danced all the couples exchanged small bits of conversation as they danced. Barely talking above a whisper.

"I can't believe I'm married to Mickie James," David said holding Mickie close to him.

"Well believe it handsome you're stuck with me," Mickie said looking up at David smiling.

"Well as long as I get to be stuck in you every now and then mostly now I don't see a real problem with that," David said jokingly.

"You're so nasty," Mickie said.

"Oh you'll see nasty later tonight," David said.

"Thanks for coming to this with me Cass," Mikayla said.

"No problem I'm having a great time," Cassie said.

"So Lilly-pop how do you think our friends doing," Miley asked

Lilly looked over her wife's shoulder and saw all the couples dancing close and smiled. "I think they're doing just fine daddy," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Well we're a little more than halfway through this tale and well remember reviews are love SDR out  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Tomboy Liley fans I'm back with another chapter of this great fic . But first I'd like to say that the great queen Kurrent has updated and finished We Got Nerve it's a must read. Also I'd like to tell you about my new protégé Lacie that is better known on FF as Superfan14. She is a budding young author and I have taken her under my wing she has nine fics and counting check her out she's good and I'm not just saying because she's from my home state of South Carolina. Now this chapter takes place a few weeks after David's wedding and lets just say its time for Lilly and Miley to reconnect. Also we'll find out Lilly's career plans and get some Demi and Oliver stuff and Some Mikayla stuff also this chapter has some imagery people may find disturbing so lets get started.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no music in this chapter or characters except my OC's**

**Personal**

In the darkening Memphis evening as the sun set. Miley pulled her purple and black Dodge Challenger into the drive way of her muscles still sore from the gym. She had extended her gym time to almost a full three hours the four days out of the week she worked out. She liked the gym but loved coming home more. After their workouts it was customary for Lilly to rub her aching muscles, and she to do the same for her wife. In the weeks since the birth of their son Michael Miley had come to long for those rub downs. As they had not made love since two weeks before the child was born. They had become the only truly intimate physical contact they had aside from kissing. Which didn't trouble Miley in the least. She cherished every touch no matter how small from Lilly. And would walk a thousand miles across hell for just one kiss.

As she walked into the kitchen through the garage entrance Miley noticed two very obvious things one she did not hear the gurgles of her son that she had become accustomed to. Nor did she see any sign of her wife or mother in law. She soon also noticed the lights were turned off. Doing a quick scan Miley noticed a hand written note addressed to her sitting on the counter top. Picking the note up she noticed it smelled of Lilly's perfume.

"_Miley _

_I have a special candle light dinner prepared for you in the dinning room. But you'll have to follow the trail to get to it"_

Is what the note read. Scanning the ground Miley saw a there was in fact a trail of rose lining the floor. Wanting to see just what her wife had for her at the end of the trail Miley followed it. It went from the kitchen to through the living room and down the short hallway to the dinning room where her jaw dropped

There in the room filled with the soft sounds of slow jams and candle light. On the rarely used dinning room table in sexy pose was Lilly. Naked except for a pair of black lace thigh highs and red stilettos that matched her lipstick and nail polish.

"Dinner is served baby," Lilly said in a low seductive voice. "does it make you hungry."

"Yeah but how long do I have to enjoy it," Miley said already slipping off her work out shoes and slowly stepping towards the table

"All night baby,," Lilly in a seductive purr as Miley got closer to the table pulling off her sleeveless Under Armor shirt and sports off. "Mom and M D are over at Dave's for the night," she said. "And I have this gravy boat full of honey." Lilly said as Miley got close enough that they were pretty much breathing the same air.

Miley got a familiar smile. Before either of them really Lilly was lying flat on her back with Miley on top her kissing her hungrily. Their tongues doing the familiar dance of exploring each other's mouths . Miley then kissed the lipstick smeared corner of Lilly's mouth then slowly licked along her jaw as their hands embraced. And their breaths hitched.

"I love you Miles," Lilly sighed as Robin Thicke's _Sex Therapy_ began to play on the stereo. And Miley curled her tongue around the outer ridge of her ear.

"I love you too Lilly," Miley said as she moved to Lilly's neck and began to nibble on her pulse point. Making Lilly moan and wrap her around Miley's waist. Miley moved her hands down Lilly's arms and kissed her shoulder. Then began to plant butterfly kisses along her collar bone until she reached the point where it dipped into her breast bone. And just as she was about to kiss her wife's beautiful mounds. She pulled back and sat up between Lilly's legs looking down at the blonde woman.

"Why'd you stop." Lilly asked her cheeks flushed with lust.

Miley let a smile roll across her lips. Then picked up the gravy boat that had been filled with warm honey and said, " I think I need some honey on biscuits," and slowly began pouring the honey on Lilly.

Lilly cooed as the warm sticky liquid began covering her body. First her breast then her stomach forming a well in her navel. Then her sex mingling with her already dripping juices. When she was satisfied with her wife's honey coated body Miley began to lick the honey off the tops of her breast. She then focused on nipple of her left breast. Squeezing it gently yet forcefully. As she suckled the nipple she felt a warm sweet liquid mingle with the honey on her tongue. Realizing what it was she swallowed it then pulled back and saw a small stream of milk dripping from the nipple . She then licked the stream .

"Umm no wonder MD's always hungery," Miley sais before squeezing Lilly's breast and returning it to her mouth.

"UH Miley," Lilly moaned as Miley nursed on her breast and the milk inside.

Miley licked the valley between her breast licking the honey that dripped there. Then gave the other perfectly formed mound the same treatment. Getting more of her wife's milk. As the song switched to _Honey Love_ by R Kelly Miley lapped up all the honey on Lilly's body making the blonde moan in pleasure until she stopped directly above her clit. She inhaled the sent of her pussy before diving in.

"AHH Miles!," Lilly gasped as Miley slowly drug her tongue up her slit.

Miley gave Lilly one more long lingering lick. She gently bit each of her lower lips making the blonde arch forward trying to get more of Miley's tongue. Miley for her part parted the dripping pink folds and inserted her tongue.

"UH YES!," Lilly cried in ecstasy as Miley began positioning her tongue in and out her heated pussy. "UH God Miley….. toungue fuck me daddy!," she screamed digging her nails into Miley's cornrows.

Miley continued working her tong in and out of Lilly. Savoring the taste of the sweet nectar that she had longed for. Moaning into Lilly's heated creaming sex as she did so.

"Oh! …. Ah!... Eat it baby my pussy !," Lilly moaned locking her ankles around Miley's shoulders. Humping her pussy against Miley's hungry mouth. "URG I'M SO CLOSE!," she cried her passion building to peak levels.

Hearing her wife utter she was near climax Miley pulled her tongue from Lilly's sex and replaced it with her index and fore finger.

"UHGA FUCK!," Cried Lilly as Miley found her g-spot. Lilly began bucking her hips faster her butt lifting off the table. Her inner walls clenching Miley's fingers. Her orgasm was aabout to break fourth but Lilly was doing her best to hold off when it happened. Miley form aa tight seal around Lilly's clit and licked and sucked on the swollen love button. A pleasure that was too much for Lilly to bare.

"AHHHIEEEEE GODDDDDDAMMMMNIT!," she screamed her nails digging into Miley's scalp as her juices flooded Miley's face and mouth.

As Lilly recovered Miley quickly removed her socks gym shorts and boxers. She then repositioned herself between Lilly's legs and captured her lips. Kissing her like her life depended on it.

"I love you Lilly bear," Miley panted in the kiss as they rolled over on the table.

"I love you too," Lilly said as she adjusted her self on top of Miley. She the placed one last kiss on lips. She then journeyed down the path Miley had taken on hers before diving into her sex. Making Miley nearly fly of the table.

"UH SHIT!," Miley groaned the entire lower half of her body lifting off the table as Lilly latched onto her clit. She began winding her hips in a corkscrew motion as Lilly sucked and nibbled her swollen clit.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's swiveling hips. And rubbed her ass cheeks letting her finger dip into the crack. She then began teasing Miley's starfish.

"Uh … you gonna make me come doin that ,"Miley groaned her voice huskier and eyes closed from passion as Lilly feasted on her delicious sex. "OH YESSS!," she yelled as Lilly pushed her finger into her anus. "OH FUCK MORE!," Miley said her body burning with lust.

Lilly pushed another finger into Miley's rear. Her ass muscles griped the invaders as Lilly continued eat her out. Miley felt her hips going into overdrive trying get more of Lilly's tongue in her pussy and more of her fingers in her ass. She felt the fire build in the pit of her stomach like a volcano. She felt her body begin to tense and knew she could no longer fight what was coming.

"UAGH GAGH FUCK!," she screamed pounding her fist onto the table as her orgasm exploded across her body

Not giving her wife much time to recover Lilly crawled back up her body and forced her tongue into Miley's mouth. Miley eagerly returned the kiss running her fingers through her wife's blonde mane. Until Lilly broke the kiss.

"Did you like that baby," Lilly asked breathlessly.

"Umm you know I did," Miley said her voice heavy with lust.

"Good because your sidekick is in that chair right there," Lilly said pointing to the twelve inch flesh toned strap on in the chair on the left side of the table. "Why don't we put it to good use," she purred running a finger teasingly between his wife's breast.

"I like they way you think," Miley said nudging Lilly off of her. She quickly grabbed her strap on an secured to herself and turning on the vibrating egg inside.

"Get on all fours,"

"Yes daddy," Lilly said flip flopping into the doggy style position.

Miley climbed back onto the table and positioned herself behind Lilly and stared at the perfectly formed globes of flesh that formed her wife's beautiful rear end. She pulled Lilly's ass cheeks apart and saw the tiny puckered ring that was the entrance to Lilly's backdoor. She then lowered her head and began to feast on her wife's forbidden hole.

"Unh!... Eat my ass baby!," Lilly moaned feeling Miley's tongue curl around her asshole "Umm like eating my sweet ass baby!,"

" I love eating your ass it's so good," Miley said as she continued tossing Lilly's salad.

Once satisfied she ha had teased her wife's ass enough Miley sat back up on her knees. She then placed a hand on Lilly's back just above her butt crack. She used her other hand to rub the head of her strap on up and down Lilly's slit. Hearing a husky moan from Lilly's lips Miley drove her strap on in to the hilt.

"AWWW FUCK DADDY!," Lilly Cried her eyes slammed shut as Miley bottomed out in her pussy.

Miley took a few minutes to let Lilly adjust to the faux cock inside of her. Then began to slowly pull out inch by inch until only the head remained just inside of Lilly.

"Umm please don't stop," Lilly whimpered wanting Miley to fill her again.

"Please don't stop who?," Miley sneered the vibrating egg in the harness doing a number on her clit.

"Please don't stop Daddy!," Lilly moaned the sexual desperation evident in her voice. "UGGHHH FUCK YES! YES FUCK ME DADDY!"

Miley starting moving in and out the blonde woman with slow deep powerful strokes. And Lilly began rocking back and forth catching her wife's rhythm

"Uh you like that baby you like daddy's dick," Miley groaned starting to pick up the speed of her strokes

"UH HUH!," Lilly groaned increasing the tempo of her rocking to match Miley's thrust.

"YOU MISSED DADDY'S DICK DIDN'T YOU!," Miley said now slamming the fake dick into Lilly the stimulation on her clit really starting to get to her.

"UH… YESS ….. FUCK ME DADDY FUCK ME!," Lilly screamed throwing her hips back to meet Miley's hard pounding stabs. "C'MON DADDY GIMME THAT DICK!," she screamed her pussy creaming over Miley's faux member.

"UGH YEAH! TAKE IT BABY! TAKE IT!" Miley roared gripping Lilly's ass Now pulling her back to meet her thrust.

Miley looked down and reveled at the sight of her strap on driving into her wife's dripping snatch. She felt her second climax brimming forth as she looked at her wife's jiggling ass. It was round and tempting so much in fact that she brought her hand up licked it. And brought it down on Lilly's ass with a hard smack.

"EHH OHH! SPANK ME DADDY!," Lilly cried the heat form the blow only adding to her building orgasm.

"YEAH…. YOU LIKE… THAT DON'T…. YOU!," Miley said giving the moaning blonde a swat that after almost every word "YOU…. A….. NASTY…..LIL…SLUT….. AINT… YOU!" Miley groaned her north Memphis twang surfacing.

"YESSS IM A DIRTY LIl SULT DADDY! I'M YOUR DIRTY LIL SLUT!," Lilly groaned dropping down to her elbows. Her nipples almost dragging across the table as she continued thrusting back at Miley. "OH DADDY I'M ….. GONNA CUM!," she moaned her orgasm just moments away.

"CUM FOR ME CUM ON MY FUCKING DICK BITCH!" Miley screamed

"OH GOD FUCKING DAMNIT FUCK ME!," Lilly cried her orgasm scattering her brain.

Miley kept driving into Lilly not slowing her hammering pace. Her own orgasm very close she decided it was time to switch positions. She pressed herself into Lilly's back once she was sure she was in deep enough she wrapped an arm around Lilly's chest and placed her hand on her breast. She then likewise wrapped an arm her stomach. When she was sure she had a good grip on the beautiful blonde. She gently rolled them onto their sides. And after a few moments of adjustment. Namely Miley draping Lilly's leg over hers and draping her arm over her neck . Giving her access to Lilly's breast. The two lovers resumed their rhythm and pace

"HRADER ! FASTER! FUCK ME! FUCKME!," Lilly groaned feeling a mini orgasm wash over her as Miley Pounded into her and nipped at and fondled her breast "AH FUUUUCCCK! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!," she cried as Miley found her clit and pinched it

Miley was still fucking into Lilly with all her might. But her strength was waning fast she herself had yet to have her second climax and she could not hold back much longer but she wanted Lilly reach the peaks of passion once more. She rapidly fingered Lilly's clit and pinched her nipples. And bit her neck all the while moaning in the blonde's ears. Bringing them both higher and higher until they could hold back no longer.

"UGH MILEY…. GONNA CUMMM!," Lilly screamed her orgasm about to break through.

"AHH ME TOO CUM WITH ME!," Miley panted like a dog in heat.

"EHHHHHH !," they both screamed as they climaxed at the same time.

Miley and Lilly lay there for a moment catching their breaths as the orgasm died down. The Lilly pulled herself from the strap on with a loud wet pop. She then quickly pulled the strap on from Miley's waist and secured it to her own. And before her wife could figure out was going on Lilly had mounted Miley. Shoving the full length of the dildo in to her the missionary position . After giving her moment Lilly began hammering into Miley's pussy like a battering ram. Hearing Miley's moans as reward she angled off and hit her wife's g-spot

"AH FUCK LILLYYYYY!," Miley screamed her legs locking behind Miley's back her pussy still sensitive from her orgasm minutes before

"YEAH YOU LIKE THAT DADDY… YOU LIKE THE WAY BABY GIRL BEATS THAT PUSSY UP!," Lilly panted

"YEEEESSSS, BEAT IT BABY BEAT MY FUCKIN PUSSY UP!," Miley screamed another climax fast approaching.

Lilly pounded into Miley's pussy showing no mercy. Feeling an intense rush of power being the dominate partner. Wanting to let herself enjoy it. The rutting blonde gave into power and let the dirty talk that had been stored inside her flow free.

"YEAH TAKE YOU DIRTY BITCH!" Lilly groaned hammering away at Miley with blinding speed. "SAY MY NAME SAY MY FUCKING NAME!"

"AHH LILLY! LILLY!," Miley moaned her orgasm minutes away.

"YEAH WHOSE PUSSY IS THIS WHOSES IS IT!," Lilly roared

"UH LILLY'S IT'S LILLY'S PUSSY," Miley cried. "OOH I'M GONNA CUM!," she moaned her climax reaching the surface

"CUM FOR ME MILEY CUM!" Lilly demanded

"OHHHHHH LILLYYYYYY!," Miley moaned when she reached her peak.

Hours later Miley and Lilly lay coiled together on the table . Their bodies covered in sweat their lips locked neither one breaking the contact and transference of romantic energy until their lungs burned like acid. When they broke blue eyes met blue eyes and Miley brushed a few sweat soak strands of hair a way from Lilly's face. The two young women Looked at each other with nothing but love and passion in their eyes a comfortable silence washing over them.

"I love you Lilly-pad," Miley said softly.

Miles away in Nashville in a penthouse suite Demi watched and video taped Oliver had his way with the young blonde girl in the bed. They had met her at the hotel pool earlier that evening and Demi didn't really know much about her. Except she was apparently a huge fan of Oliver and Demi and wanted to hang out with them. Which they were happy to do provided the girl could get away from her family. And that although she looked older she was only fourteen. Something that Demi and Oliver liked. As they found they were easier to coheres.

After the girl had managed to sneak away to Demi and Oliver's room. The two stars of music and controversy gave the young teen several shots of vodka and Jack Daniels mixed together. As well as letting her do lines of cocaine and giving her three cups of "syrup". That had rendered the young girl into a semi coherent state.

Once in the state of semi coherence they took the girl to the their bed and relieved the girl of her clothes and underwear. They then proceeded to take turns having their way with the girl. Demi went first doing all manner of things including but not stopping at snorting cocaine off the girl's vagina and making her ingest some orally. Forcefully penetrating her anally with a dildo despite her whispered protest.

Oliver took his turn next getting a soundless scream as he broke the young girl's hymen in one brutal stroke. Demi watched as her boyfriend had his way brutally with the girl. Not carring f he injured the girl. What's worst they were video tapping the whole event. The Camera remained o the bed as Oliver manipulated the girl's body into different positions until he reached climax and let her collapse onto the bed.

"How was it baby," Demi asked as Oliver shook the last of his semen into the no unconscious girl's hair.

"Great I love virgins," Oliver said into the camera smiling.

"I do to," Demi said . She then focused the camera at the now unconscious girl and saw she was still breathing. "Guess we were too much for her maybe we should keep her for awhile.

David watched from the driveway in the early afternoon as Lilly pink purple black and white motorcycle pulled to a stop outside his garage. He had been expecting Lilly today to discuss and begin her new album. She had pulled David aside at his wedding and gave him the basics as to what she wanted to do. So after exchanging pleasantries David lead Lilly down stairs into the studio so they could start work.

"So you want be an R&B star now," David said sitting in his swivel chair at the console. "Why?"

"Because I did good with the TLC and Janet Jackson covers and _Super human_," Lilly said. "Plus I think I need to shake things up".

"Shake things up huh," David said. "You know doing R&B is different from the rock pop stuff you usually do."

"I know but I figure with you and Miley helping me I can do it," Lilly said confidence radiating in her voice.

David let a smile cross his lips. Two years ago Lilly had been timid and shy to preform . Now she had come to him asking for help in reinventing herself. Which made what he was going to say easier.

"You know this is risky right," David said getting a nod from Lilly. "You're gonna have to change the way you preform the way you emote in in songs. And you're gonna have to listen to me a Miley no matter how hard we are on you can you do that?"

A determined smile crossed Lilly's lips and she said, "Lets get to work."

"I was hoping you'd say that," David said pressing a few buttons the console cueing up a slow almost orchestral melody. "Lesson one any R&B album without a few sexy and romantic slow jams aint shit," David said grabbing the note pad and pen off to the side and handing it to Lilly. "Now think about that pretty ass wife of yours and lets write you hit."

"Yes sir," Lilly said enthusiastically .

Elsewhere outside of a drive in restaurant in the sunny Memphis afternoon. Mikayla and Cassie sat on the hood of Mikayla's pearlescent purple and white 1970 Oldsmoble 442 convertible. Enjoying good food but most of all enjoying each others company. In the almost month they had been dating that had grown closer. Learning more about each other and though they neither of them had said it they had grown deeper in love.

"So I found a house ," Milkayla taking a chili cheese fry from the pile she and Cassie were sharing. Taking care not to drop any excess on her baggy black t-shirt.

"Really where? ," Cassie asked the young woman in the black and white Atlanta Braves fitted cap.

"It's a five bedroom with a three car garage in Miley's neighborhood," Mikayla said "I'll start closing on it next month after the divorce is final."

"So as of next month you'll be single," Cassie said some of the laughter fading from her voice. She often wondered that when Mikayla's divorce was final would they have a relationship. Was she just a rebound for the older woman? Or was there something else, something they had not admitted yet.

"Yeah," Mikayla said taking Cassie's hand. "But what if I don't want be."

Cassie's eyes lit up and danced around like a thousand fire flies at Mikayla's words. In her heart she was hoping that Mikayla was about answer the question that she had already formed in her mouth. "Are you say you me to be your girlfriend Mikayla?," Cassie said trying to play it cool even though she was nervous as an alcoholic in a distillery.

"No," Mikayla said making Cassie's smile diminish a bit "That's not how we do it here in the south when we want some one to be our girl," she said her trademark cocky smirk crossing her face.

"Oh really," Cassie said reading the expression on Mikayla's face. "And just how do you do it here in the south?"

Mikayla's smile grew and she knew she was about to do the right thing. "Well first I'd let you rock my fitted like this," Mikayla said taking fitted cap off and placing it on Cassie's head. "Wait…just ….let me… there," she said adjusting the hat by tilting it slightly to the back.

"Then ?," Cassie asked blushing.

"Then I'd let you wear my chain like this," Mikayla said taking the platinum and diamond rosary off her neck and placed it around Cassie's. "Then I'd say," she said taking Cassie's hand. "These passed few weeks with you I've been the happiest I've been in a really long time. And I know you're younger than me you have you're career to build and I have some issues. But I'm in love with you and I want you to be my girl if you want to?"

Cassie smiled and a shimmer of a tear cascaded from her eyes. As she burst with happiness from the inside out. She then grabbed the back of Mikayla's neck and pulled her into deep opened mouth kiss. Not stopping until their eyes watered and they felt like their lungs would explode.

"So is that a yes," Mikayla asked smiling still light headed from the kiss

"Of course it is baby," Cassie said just before capturing her girlfriend's lips for another kiss.

After the kiss ended the two sat holding hands. Cassie's head resting on Mikayla's shoulder. Both smiling cherishing the fact that they had found someone to love and to love them.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of this chapter but don't you fret. There are two chapters left to tie up all the plot holes. But for right now its goodnight peace and blessings SDR out. Also feel free to friend me on Facebook my name on Facebook is in previous chapters. Ok bye bye **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello Tomboy Liley lovers. Its me SDR back with another chapter of my Liley smash hit that you all have been so patient with and loved. Well this chapter my loyal fans has the moment I know many of you have been waiting for The confrontation between Mikayla, Demi and Oliver. This Chapter takes place a week after the last one ended so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Confrontation  
**

Mikayla navigated her car on the winding Tennessee interstate. A million confusing thoughts ran through her mind. What would she say what would she do. More importantly was why and how'd she end up in this car on this interstate. As she pondered this her mind drifted back to hours before she got into the car before she got onto this road.

**Flash Back:**

_The tattoo needle ran gently over her throat. Guided by the skillful hand of her friend London Tipton. She had called her and her wife Maddie to David's house because she Miley, Taylor and David needed some work done. She knew that when the tattoo was finished at the end of the four hour process it would be a fully bloomed flour with red and black pedals. That would cover the name of her soon to be ex wife's name. It was part of as she put it Demi detox. A Process that she felt she needed to endure in order to be committed to her new love Cassie._

_Cassie merely thinking of the young woman stirred up feelings of joy and love inside Mikayla's heart. And made her soul take flight. She had never expected to fall for her so hard so fast. When she stared into Cassie's eyes its like nothing else existed but the two of them. It was the love between them that made her want to celebrate. But as she thought this and London took a break in the process to rest her hand and wipe up any blood. She became shocked at what David said._

"_You want me to do what!," Mikayla said._

"_A divorce party concert," David said beaming at his idea._

"_Whoever herd of a divorce party let alone a concert," Mikayla said._

"_Mo'Nique had one," said Miley who was currently being tattooed by Maddie._

"_Yeah it was huge," London said switching the needle in her gun. _

"_Plus It would be a good way try out that new stuff you've been working on," Taylor said scrolling through the guide on the television. _

"_And it'll be a great way to get your new lady on stage," David said._

_Mikayla thought about it for a moment. Since she had begun recording her new album she had been wanting to preform again. But she was nervous as to how the fans would receive her after all the controversy and reclusiveness. But knowing her surrogate brother and sister's way of thinking she knew just what question to ask._

"_Ok if agree to do this?," Mikayla asked, "just where do you plan on having this party."_

"_We were thinking Dallas at American Airlines," Miley said._

"_The American Airlines Center!," Mikayla said more than a bit shocked. "Ya'll I ain't been on stage in a year what makes you think I can sell out a place that big."_

"_Because your fans love you," Maddie said breaking her concentration from Miley's tattoo._

"_Yeah Maddie's right Mik," David said, "plus Miley me everybody else plus a few guest are gonna be there."_

_Mikayla thought for a moment then her mind went to what had really been concerning her. _

"_What about Cassie," Mikayla said, "are you sure you want to throw her in the deep end like that?"_

"_We threw Lilly in the deep end and look how that turned out," Miley said as Maddie finished the first part of the new tattoo on her rib cage._

_Mikayla knew they were right. Lilly's first performance had been televised on cable for millions to see. And from that sprouted two platinum albums a clothing line and a movie. Which did fairly well in the box office as well as a few TV offers. Wanting the best for her new love Mikayla knew what her answer was._

"_Alright I'll do it," Mikayla making enthusiastic smiles cross the faces of everyone in the room. _

"_Hell yeah!," David said slapping hands with Mikayla and doing a sort of guy hug with the girl reclined in the portable tattoo chair, "Mik this gonna be awesome."_

"_Yeah, yeah how much time do I have to get in fighting shape," Mikayla said as London prepared to start her tattoo again._

"_A month," Miley said._

"_More than enough time," Mikayla said her cocky smirk turning the corners of her mouth. _

_With her heart light and happy at the prospect of taking the stage once again. She was excited and needed to calm herself so London could begin finishing the tattoo on her throat. But then just as London was about to put the needle to the skin something happened that put a stop to everything in the room._

"_Holy Shit!," Taylor said making everyone turn towards her. "Guys look at this" she said using the rewind feature on the TV._

_As she got back to the point where she needed it. Everyone was shocked at what they saw._

"_In breaking news musical couple Demi Lovato and Oliver Oken have been checked into a Nashville hospital following a car accident trying avoid a police check point early this morning," said the young female reporter for MTV news. "Police say that following their release that Demi and Oliver will be placed into custody barring charges against the m both for driving while under the influence position of criminal substances vehicular negligence and position of child pornography and preforming lewd acts with and contributing to the delinquency of minors ," the reporter continued. "That's right along with the drugs and alcohol the cops found a video camera with a memory stick containing more than twenty videos of the couple participating in sexual acts with several underage girls. As the situation stands it does not look good for the controversial singers."_

_The room fell stone silent jaws a gape. No one knew what to say. So many emotions swirled through the room at that moment. Anger, disgust, sadness. All these confusing thoughts hit everyone's mind non more so than Mikayla._

"_Tip put a patch on my neck," Mikayla said in a stoic voice._

"_Sure," London grabbing the sanitized piece gauze she had set aside for Mikayla's neck._

_Once London had the taped to her neck Mikayla hopped up from the chair and made a b line to the door grabbing her keys on the way_

"_Mik where are you going?," Miley asked._

"_Nashville"_

**End Of Flash Back**

That was that news that brought her to the hospital that night. As she parked her car in the parking lot and began to put on the hoodie and sunglasses that she had left their last time she drove that particular car. Getting out the car she pulled the hood up over head and walked with her head down passed the paparazzi outside the doors. Once through the doors she continued like this to the nurses station.

"I'm here to see Demi Lovato," she said in a quit voice.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Lovato isn't allowed any visitors she's in detox," the nurse said.

Mikayla took off her sun glasses and reached into her pocket and pulled a hundred from her wallet and slid it to the nurse . "I'm sure you can make an exception for me and my friend Ben. Can't you sweet heart?," she said giving the nurse a wink and a smile.

The nurse tucked the money into a folder then grabbed a chart and stood up. "Come with me," she said walking around the counter, and motioning Mikayla to follow.

A short elevator ride and what seemed like a shorter walk Mikayla found herself standing in front of Demi's door. A million questions swirling in her head. The main one being why was she their. Was it concern, did she still have feelings for the women that broke her heart? Not wanting to over think it any Mikayla took a deep cleansing breath, and walked through door. And slowly walked to the bed where Demi appeared to be writhing. Getting closer she could see that her former love was covered in sweat. She looked deranged but Mikayla knew what was going on. Demi was going through withdrawals from the lack of cocaine in her system.

"Demi?" Mikayla said as she came to stand beside the bed.

"You!," Demi spat seeing Mikayla at her bedside. "You're the fucking reason I'm here!" she continued venom in her voice. "If you had loved me enough loved me like Miley loved Lilly I wouldn't be here you made do this!,"

Upon hearing her former love's accusations Mikayla felt her blood boil. And swore that her eyes were glowing red . Her heart pounding like red hot coals of rage in her chest. It was at that moment she knew why she was her.

"I MADE YOU DO THIS?," Mikayla yelled not carring who herd her "I DIDN"T MAKE YOU DO SHIT! I DIDN"T MAKE YOU GO PARTY WITH OLIVER I DIDN"  
T MAKE YOU START SHOVELING THAT SHIT UP YOUR NOSE OIR POURING SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT! I DIDN"T MAKE YOU TURN ON OUR BEST FRIENDS ANNNNNND I FOR DAMN SURE DIDN'T MAKE FUCK THOSE LITTLE GIRLS OR THAT MOP HEADED SON OF A BITCH!," she continued tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"THEY GOT WHAT THEY WANTED JUST LIKE YOU," Demi said almost laughing

Before she knew what she was Mikayla spit directly into her face. "I LOVED MORE THAN ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME! ANYTHING!," she said tears of anger still flowing from her eyes. "And for a moment when I came here I felt sorry for you but for you did to those girls taking their innocence like that I hope you rot hell Demi Lovato ."

And with that Mikayla turned and walked out of the hospital room as she walked out and began making her way to elevator. She herd a voice that made her blood boil once more.

"Hey bull dyke what are you doing here!," Oliver said venom seeping from her lips.

In a fit of blind begrudging rage. Mikayla drew on the MMA training she had received and pounced on Oliver and began beating him . Punch after punch connected with Oliver's until blood flowed from his mouth and nose and two passing nurses pulled Mikayla off of him.

"Arrest her! I want that Mexicunt arrested!," Oliver yelled trying to fight his response to cry.

Mikayla smiled and reached in to her wallet and pulled out the thousand dollars she had and gave it to the nurses. "Here's a grand you two saw nothing," she said handing the money to the nurse. As she walked away she looked over her shoulder and said," By the way you can keep the bitch."

* * *

Elsewhere Miley walked into her den a was greet to the sight of her wife and mother in law playing with their son on the floor as they watched TV. She stood there for a moment a smile of joyful pride on her face. She had never been more since Michael was born. She felt some complete with her family and her life. Not wanting to watch in silence any more Miley cleared her throat and walked the rest of the way into the den.

"Look Mikey here's daddy," Lilly said in a baby voice turning so Michael faced his other mother

Lilly to felt the same swelling of pride as her wife. She felt the most content at moments like this. It was these moments they weren't superstars. They were Miley and Lilly two women in love with a child. Nothing more nothing less.

"C'mer lil man," Miley said taking Michael in her arms as she dropped to one knee. She then shifted him over in her arms. "Hey Mike,Mike look ,look" she said holding up the right side of her shirt revealing her new tattoo along her ribs. The tattoo itself was crest done in black with purple shadowing and a black interlocking old English L&M with the same purple shadowing. Underneath the crest was the numeric birth date of her son.

"Mile its beautiful," Lilly said touching the still swollen flesh

"You like it shawty," Miley said leaning closer to her wife's lips.

"I love it," Lilly said closing the distance and capturing Miley's lips. The kiss wasn't a particularly deep one but enough to stir the lust in both young women.

When they broke the kiss both women looked at each other's eyes. Recognizing the looks of sensual need in the other's eyes.

"Hey Heather how would you like to take your grandson over to his aunt Mandy and Taylor's house?," Miley asked .

"Of course," Heather said taking her grandchild from his more masculine mother "Come on MD your mommies don't want us in the house when they have sex."

"Mom!," Lilly said furrowing her brow at her mother.

"What you have to learn have sex while your son's in the house someday," Heather said taking Michael out of the room.

"You know Lilly-Bear your mom's right," Miley said wrapping her arm around her wife's midsection.

"I know but if Mom and Mikey are hear we can't lonely housewife and the pizza delivery girl,"

A lustful smile crossed her face and she hopped off the floor. Making Lilly tumble over in the process.

"Hey where are you going," Lilly asked.

"I'm gonna go get a pizza and my Poppa John's uniform!," Miley said as she bolted from the den.

* * *

Across the city Cassie Winchester sat watching TV in her pajamas on the couch in her apartment. Enjoying a peaceful night alone despite not having herd from her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, it still sounded odd to her that someone she had idolized and fantasized about for year was now her girlfriend. And once more was as in love with her and she was in love with her.

As she began to scroll through the guide on her TV Cassie herd a knock on her door. Glancing at the clock and wondering who it could be at this time of night she walked cautiously to the door.

"Who is it?," Cassie asked her ear pressed to the door.

"Its Mikki baby," came Mikayla's semi raspy voice through the door.

Feeling her heart fill with a million butterflies Cassie unlocked and opened the door. Only to be greeted by a deep passionate kiss. As always neither one broke the kiss until the lack of oxygen scorched their lungs.

"Wow," Cassie said smiling a bit light headed from the kiss

"Yeah," Mikayla said returning the smile . "So can I come in?"

"Of course you can," Cassie said stepping aside to let her girlfriend into her apartment. "I have to admit sweetheart I wasn't expecting you so late.

"Can't I come see my woman when I want," Mikayla said sitting on the couch.

"Yes but after you went to see Demi today I thought you'd want to be alone," Cassie said sitting down beside her.

"So you know?" Mikayla said getting a nod from the younger brunette. "So you mad?"

"Nope," Cassie said putting an arm around Mikayla. "Baby you're not the only that's been in a bad relationship. I understand you needed closure," she said. "Wait that was all it was right?"

Mikayla leaned forward and kissed Cassie's forehead and smiled. She then took her hands and looked into her eyes and said, "Cassandra Winchester you are the only girl I want in my life. Demi is my past you are my future and that's how its gonna be until you get tired of me."

"You know I love it when you sweet talk me," Cassie said just before pecking Mikayla's lips.

"Good cause I'm not ever gonna stop," Mikayla said.

"I count on it," Cassie said.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the other side of town at Miley and Lilly's house the two lovers lay naked and sweaty in bed . The sweet smell sex hanging thick in the air.

"Wow I herd women get better in bed after a kid but damn," Miley said still catching her breath. "You keep putting on me like that I'm gonna need Viagra."

"Well go buy the blue pills cause I'm gonna wear your little tattooed ass out," Lilly said rolling on top of Miley.

"On another note beautiful," Miley said looking up into Lilly's crystal blue eyes. "You think that new song of yours will be ready by next month?"

"I hope so," Lilly said running a seductive finger along the valley of her wife's breast. "But right now my pussy is extremely wet and or son's going to be with Mandy and Tay for at least few more hours so my question is do you have another round in you daddy?"

"I think I can manage that," Miley said.

* * *

**A/N: OK folks that's it for this chapter. Our next chapter takes us to the epic end of this story and you finally get hear Cassie sing you get to hear Mikayla and Lilly's new stuff. Also I have some special guest lined up for** **The divorce party show you're gonna love I hope. Anyway its time for a little Tomboy Liley fan trivia the firs person to answer this right gets special shout out. Ok baby dragons it s a four parter. Mikayla and Miley each got new tats this episoide. Now in the first chapter of Wonderland TV I gave you information on their tattoos. Now the question is A:What and where are all of Miley's tattoos including the new one. B: How many tattoos do Miley and Mikayla have both total and each. C: What is Mikayla's new tattoo covering up D: What does this the tattoo on Mikayla's stomach say. Hope you get it right SDR out**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, hey Liley lovers you're back I'm back that means its show time. It also means we've reached the end of yet another chapter in my Tomboy Liley series. Sad I know but in a year where we've seen the retirement of Kurrent we have to realize that all good things must end but this will be an epic ending that takes place one month after the last one and that means concert time and I have some guest you might know so kick back relax enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own no song lyrics or actual groups that appear in this chapter**

* * *

**Epic Ending**

In the early hours of what was supposed to be an bright spring day. While most Dallas Texas were on their way to work or school or in traffic. Miley Mikayla and David sat in the studio of the cities most popular hip hop and R&B station K104 across from its popular morning show host. They were there to promote Mikayla's Divorce party concert that night. An event that the radio station was helping to sponsor.

"Seven thirty in your K104 fm the triple D's number one hip hop and R&B its me DeDe Lady Jade and DJ Hollywood The Crazy Azz Morning Show," said the attractive chocolate skinned woman. "And this morning we are joined by D-town's own actress , singer rapper designer the newly single Mikki G Mikayla Gomez!," Dede said.

"What's going on D-town!," Mikayla said enthusiastically a small smile across her lips.

"And she's joined by the other members of the Syndicate Miley Ray Stewart and David Hodges," Dede said. "But where is Tay?"

"She's actually downstairs at the pop station with her lovely wife," David said

"Well we'll get back to ya'll in a minute but right now lets talk to Mik," Dede said. "How does it feel to be back home?"

"It feels great," Mikayla said her voice conveying the joy in her heart. She truly missed Dallas at times. And on visits like this she realized how much she truly missed her home state and city. "I mean this is home man and it feels good to be home and I'm gonna have some fun tonight."

"That's good but before we get to that I want to talk about your ex wife," Jade who was caramel colored one of the two African American women. "You two had been together since high school friends long before that. You were Married for like six years and then she just cheats on you with one of your artist Oliver Oken and now we find out about all the drugs and stuff my question is what the hell happened?"

Mikayla sighed and glanced up at the window connecting the studio to the green room and saw Cassie. And the same smile that had been welded to her face since meeting the younger women. A smile of joy , love and hope . She felt that she could build a future with Cassie when the time was right. But for now she was happy to loved by someone so beautiful both inside and out.

"Well long story short she let the jealousy that comes with this industry infect and poison her and our marriage. And she got into the drugs and the partying then the affair, and ya'll know what happened next" Mikayla said before continuing "I got crazy for a minute you know burned down a house. But now I'm in a good place right now I'm happy."

"That's what's up but for the moment lets move on to you two," Dede said too David and Miley. " David you just got married back in march to Mickie James who is a wrestler and country singer how's that going ."

"Its good you know," David said smiling as he thought of his wife. "I mean we never got a proper honey moon cause she went on the road like two days after we got married but she's actually in the green room with Lilly and our new artist Cassie who will be performing tonight. But back to your original question I'm happy in our marriage she's my bay and I couldn't be with anyone else.

"That's what's up ," Jade said, "But moving on Miley you and Lilly just had a son back in February to what I hear is a beautiful little boy named Michael . So how are you two adjusting to having little man in you lives."

"Its been the happiest time mine and Lilly's lives," Miley said beaming at thoughts of her wife and son. "I mean I've gotten platinum plaques and awards but all that's miner when I hold my little boy."

"Aw that's so sweet," Dede said "Now we're running out of time so real quick tell us about this divorce party tonight."

"Well tonight is my first time back on stage in a year I'm in my home town I got some new music for ya'll. We got some special guest coming through tonight all four members of the Syndicate preform for the first time on stage it will be worth the tickets," Mikayla said.

"So these guest care to let us in on who they are?," Dede asked

"Well no you'll just have to wait till tonight." Mikayla said. "But I will tell you that tickets are still on sale go out and get them its worth it also I have a new nickname that I will reveal to your listeners right now Dede."

"Ok lay it on us," Dede said.

"In honor of World Class Championship wrestling and the late great Gino Hernandez. Who like me half Italian and Mexican. My new nickname is the gorgeous Half Breed," Mikayla said with a cocky smile.

"Well we know ya'll got a lot to do so I'm gonna say thank you and see you tonight," Dede said.

"Count on it," Mikayla said.

As the two host queued the music David Miley and Mikayla shook their hands. Then they walked back into the green room and were greeted by hugs from their respective mates.

"How'd I do kid," Mikayla said looking into her girlfriend's eyes for approval.

"You did great sweetheart," Cassie said pecking Mikayla's lips.

"You did great baby," Mickie said after she pulled her lips from David's, "but you forgot how I'm your muse and the center of your universe," she continued spelling out the words with her hand.

"Next interview super ball," David said before capturing his wife's lips. "So Miles you wanna round up Tay and Mandy and hit the Waffle House….. ," David trailed off. Realizing his words fell on deaf ears. As his two long time friends were in a deep kiss. "Hey!" he shouted ending the make out session.

"What!," Miley and Lilly said in unison

"Breakfast Waffle House lets go," David said as he and Mickie began walking down the hall.

"Oh yeah lets go," Miley said. "I just need to call Heather so we can check on MD."

"Do it from the car babes I'm starved," Lilly said.

* * *

An hour later the group of seven sat crammed into two side by side booths. As their meals were brought to them. David and Mickie were sitting next to Miley and Lilly. And Mandy and Taylor were sitting with Cassie and Mikayla.

"Dave how can you eat pork chops grits cheese eggs and a waffle for breakfast and not get sick," Lilly asked eating her blueberry waffles.

"The same way Miles can eat two biscuits smothered in sausage gravy , bacon. A double order of hash browns with cheese mushrooms ham chunks and onions," David said pouring syrup over his waffles.

"Well I seriously doubt you're cuter than yourself big bro," Miley said taking a bite of one her pork chops.

"I just don't see how these two can eat all this stuff and still have those abs," Mickie said before putting a her full of eggs in her mouth.

"Good genes baby doll,," David said to his wife. "That's why when we have kids they'll be good looking."

"Yeah if the kids get their looks from Laree," Mikayla said from the other table as she feed Cassie a bite of strawberry waffle.

"Keep on talking." David said, "don't make me have to tell Cass about her Japanese competition."

Cassie furred her brow and looked at her girlfriend. "Competition?," she said. Taking a piece of Mikayla's sausage. "What are they talking about sweet heart . you don't have another girl stashed away do you Mik?," Cassie asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, not at the moment," Mikayla said jokingly. Getting a punch in her arm from Cassie. "You know you're my only baby," she said.

"I better be," Cassie said kissing Mikayla's cheek.

"So Cass you nervous about tonight," Mandy said taking a piece of bacon from her wife's plate.

"A little more than usual," Cassie said, "I mean its different from being on stage behind you and Tay I'm up front now people are actually looking at me."

"Hey you'll do great kid," Taylor said. "You'll do great,"

"Yeah plus Mandy and Tay will be on stage for your first song so you'll be fine," Lilly said. "Besides we all get nervous."

"Yeah my first wrestle mania I almost puked before I went through the curtain," Mickie said.

"But instead you fingered Trish Stratus and got cheered on by thousands of rejected guys," David said teasing his wife.

"Whatever you said you loved that match," Mickie said pinching David's cheek

"Yeah except for you know you botching the Stratusfaction," David said getting an elbow from Mickie.

"This close," Mickie said holding her fingers centimeters apart. " You're this close from no sex tonight."

"Yeah right I can out last you," David said continuing to eat his breakfast .

"Did I mention I brought my Pocahontas outfit you know the one I wore at against all odds," Mickie said making her husband choke a bit on his food.

"You know what that botch was more on Trish and her bum ankle," David said back pedaling.

"Anyway," Miley said "Ya'll we need too finish up cause we have appointments and Lilly and I want to swing by and get heather and Mikey before we go to sound check."

"Miles come down the hair dressers isn't going to do our hair and stuff until an hour before the gig," David said.

"I know I just want to see my little man," Miley said with a smile.

"Understandable sis," David said smiling at his surrogate sister's love of her son.

* * *

After break fast was over the group again clambered into the van they were using to move about unnoticed through the city. While navigating the streets of the metropolitan Mikayla out her video camera and filmed the candid conversations in the van. After the van came to a stop at its destination of the day spa. Everyone went inside and went to their facial, and body waxing appointments.

"Explain to me again baby why am I getting a Brazilin wax and you're not baby," Cassie asked Mikayla as the middle aged Asian woman applied hot wax to her pubic reign behind the modesty curtain.

" The same reason you're gonna get your legs waxed," Mikayla said. "Its good grooming."

"I don't see why I already shaved my legs …. and down there this week," Cassie said as the waxer pressed a sheet of paper to her area. " And why aren't you getting any waxing done?"

"Well if you must know I had laser hair removal," Mikayla said in kind of a mater of fact tone

"You wh…..AHHHH SON OF BITCH!," Cassie screamed as the woman ripped the paper from her private area. Pulling the hair out by its roots.

"That wasn't so bad was it sweetness," Mikayla said kissing Cassie's forehead.

"You're lucky I'm in love with you," Cassie said.

Elsewhere in the spa Miley and Lilly lay side by side on two massage tables as two skillful masseuses manipulated the muscles in their backs. Relaxing them to the point that they were almost comatose.

"So Lilly-bear you nervous about tonight," Miley asked her voiced relaxed.

"Umm why should I be nervous ?," Lilly asked her voice equally relaxed as her wife's.

"Shawty you're doing a new song that no ones herd in a new genre for you," Miley said.

"Baby I've given you lap dance and stripped down to pasties and boy shorts in front of thousands of people nothing makes me nervous after that," Lilly said. "Besides I got you in my corner no matter what."

Miley smiled and reached her hand across to the other table and took her wife's, hand. And blue eyes met aqua eyes. "You jump I jump," Miley said.

"-You cry, I cry," Lilly said saying her part of their mantra.

"When the eagles forget how to fly its always you and I Liley ride or die," they said in unison finishing their mantra. Holding each others hands the two laid there in perfect silence.

* * *

Hours later the group of friends were at the arena going through final rehearsals and sound check for the show. Mikayla was on stage working with her back up dancers. While Cassie watched from the front row. While back stage Miley David were in the large group dressing room waiting to be called to the stage. A long with Heather , Taylor Mandy and Michael.

"Your so cute yes you are yes you are," Taylor said to Michael as she held him in her arms.

"You keep holding him like that Tay he's gonna forget which blonde is his mom," David said stretching in the corner.

"That's not true Mikey knows who his mommy is. Don't you don't you know who your mommy is," Taylor said.

"Tay baby you're smoothing him," Mandy said

"I can't help it he's so adorable ," Taylor said .

"He, takes after his mom," Miley and Lilly said in unison.

"I'd like to think grandma hand something to do with his looks," Heather said "After all I did create one of his parents."

"Either way this little guy is going to break a lot of girls or guys hearts, when he gets older," Mandy said.

"Mike's gonna like girls," David said.

"What makes you so sure of that big bro," Miley said.

"Well genetics," David said getting questioning looks from everyone in the room. "Its like this since Miley, Lil and I believe they were born gay. That means that there gay genes canceled each other out making Michael straight," he explained.

"But Dave by the same theory wouldn't you be gay since you have two straight parents," Taylor said.

"No Tay because…. oh shut up!," David said in a bit of frustration.

"Well gay straight whatever I'll love my grandson no matter what," Heather said taking her grand child in her arms.

"So will his mommy," Miley said putting an arm around Lilly.

"And his mommy Daddy," Lilly said kissing Miley 's wedding band

"And his uncle," David said.

* * *

Sometime later in the empty arena Cassie and Mikayla sat curled together in one of the many empty seats. The new couple sat staring into each others eyes in comfortable silence. It was this closeness that they began to cherish. Like Miley and Lilly at these moments they were just a normal couple in love.

"So baby you nervous?," Mikayla asked brushing a strand of Cassie's hair from her eyes.

"Yeah a little more than before," Cassie said, "But it's the good kind of nervous you know."

"Yeah I know," Mikayla said. "Just so you know no matter how you do tonight I'll be right there cheering you on."

"I know baby and that's all I need," Cassie said before leaning down from her position on Mikayla's lap and fusing her lips to hers. Not breaking the intimate contact until air became an issue.

"I love you , you know," Mikayla said.

"I love you too," Cassie said. "Now lets get dolled up," she continued.

* * *

An hour later the group dressing room area was busy with activity as band members dancers and the main acts were busy putting the finishing touches on their outfits. And making sure they were ready to go on stage.

"How's my hair Davie," Asked Miley who was half dressed in only her sports bra and black men's slightly baggy jeans with crosses on the back pockets a silver studded belt and pair of all black high top Air Jordons. Her hair was braided in cornrows that went straight back with some of the braids bending into a zig zag pattern.

"It looks great Miles," David said applying activator to his hair. He was also dressed in a pair of dark charcoal colored jeans with a black belt studded with silver bullet casings , a three tier handcuff jean chain on each hip.

"Yeah Miles you look great," said Mandy who was applying lip gloss in the mirror. She was dressed a blue tie dye racer back a blue and white plaid scarf tied cowboy style around her neck, ripped light blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

"Yeah you look awesome," said Taylor who was wearing a white spaghetti strap midriff a dark blue faded distressed denim vest with patches and buttons on it. Dark blue skinny jeans and brown cowgirl boots. "So where's Lil and Laree?"

"Her I am," Mickie said bouncing up to her husband and kissing him. She was dressed in a leopard print halter and a denim mini skirt.

"So my little super ball where's Lil ," David asked.

"Uh hm," Lilly cleared her throat making everyone turn their attention to her. Also making their jaws drop. She was wearing caramel colored native American styled strapless leather corset top with fringe around top hem center piece and hanging from the bottom with turquoise and native American beads . Medium blue colored jeans with small rips framed with the same Native American style leather a bead fringe going up the side of the legs and hanging from the belt loop a black leather western style belt with a studded turquoise buckle. The out fit was rounded out by a Native American style beaded choker with matching bracelets and a pair of brown swede knee high boots . "So how do I look?" she asked.

"Lilly you look awesome," David said. "But why are you wearing my wife's clothes."

"Hey I worked my ass off to drop my baby weight and I'm going to show it off," Lilly said. "What do you think Miley."

Miley did not give a verbal answer. She simply walked over and dipped her wife back in a scorching kiss. Neither one too much caring that their friends were starring at them.

"I like it," Miley said.

"I do want that outfit back so try not to let any thing "leak" onto it," Mickie said using air quotes.

"Yeah , yeah," Lilly said. "Where's Cassie?"

"Right here," Cassie said walking into the room. The young women was dressed in a long silver sequin tank top, black skinny jeans with glitter dusted on them, with a wide silver sequin stripe going down the side. Her hair was done in curls and her outfit was rounded out by a pair of black knee high boots that buckled on the side and pair of black shiny earrings and bracelets. "So how do I look guys?"

"Hot," Taylor said. "Seriously if Mandy and me didn't already have a girlfriend and you weren't with Mik I'd hit that."

"Watch it Callaway Cassie's mine," said a half dressed Mikayla. Drawing shocked looks from everyone in the room starring at her newly goldish yellow blonde boyish locks.

"Mikki your hair," Miley said still stunned.

"Yeah blonde ," Mikayla said . Who was wearing black jeans with a red studded belt and sports bra. "So how do I look," she asked.

"Like Mexican tattooed Ellen," David said jokingly.

"Well if it matters sweetheart I love it," Cassie said walking over to Mikayla and wrapping her arms around Mikayla's neck .

"Yeah?" Mikayla said.

"Yeah," Cassie said kissing Mikayla.

"Ok love birds its show time lets go," Miley said leading them in to the highway just below and behind the stage. As the group of people walked through the hallway a stage hand handed Mandy her guitar just before they came to a stop two feet from the stage. "Alright ya'll circle up take a knee hands in eyes closed Dave do your thing," Miley said over the muffled screams of the crowd on the other side of the stage.

David closed his eyes and began to pray, "Heavenly father once more we come to you asking your blessings oh lord we think you for our talents and our fans we ask each and everyone of them be blessed bless our voice and our bodies tonight because we know with out you non of this possible and lord we ask a special blessing for our new sister Cassie and our sister Mikayla we ask that bless their relationship and that you help Mikayla be more of the star she already is and help Cassie become the star she was meant to be it is you son Jesus name we pray amen!,"

"Amen!," they all said unison.

After the Prayer Mandy and Taylor's back up band along with the duo began to walk up the seven steps to the stage. After Mandy and Taylor shared a brief kiss Taylor look back over shoulder and said, "Come on kid like your favorite wrestler says its show time!"

As Cassie began to walk up the steps Mikayla grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"What was that for," Cassie asked.

"Just to let you know I'm right here watching and no mater what I'm proud," Mikayla said. And with that Cassie walked up the steps and took her place on stage.

Once in place and the announcer gave the intro and the stage light went on Mandy and the band began to play Cassie's song _Livin On a Highwire _as Taylor began rapping the pre verse intro slash hook.

Intro /Hook:

Listen up

This is the story on how we lived (Taylor walks around the stage to the beat shaking hands with fans)

The glory of what we did

It started when we were kids

With music up in our heads

She said

Verse 1:

(Cassie)

I've been out on the edge ( Takes the Mic and struts around to the beat)

Breathin' a little bit of fresh air

Big dreams, I took a chance

Held out for everything I've got here

(Mandy)

I've been feeling this life's a circus

Hanging on without a fear

Chorus:

Livin' on a high wire ( Cassie stands at the edge of the stage flipping her hair and rocking to the beat)

Runnin' through a wildfire

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight road

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Hook (Taylor):

This is the story on how we lived

The glory of what we did

It started when we were kids

With music up in our heads

She said

Verse 2:

(Cassie)

Big top, turning around, no clowns (reaches out and shakes hands with the fans)

I'm running as I hit the ground(back pedals to her spot beside Mandy)

Front row, big show is sold out

So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go

(Mandy)

I've been feeling this life's a circus

Hanging on without a fear

Chorus: ( Mandy and Cassie sing facing each other while rocking to the beat)

Verse 3: (Taylor : rap)

When it comes to the beat ( Walks around to the beat)

Seeing that the heads are moving

Move off your seat

Achievement is what we're really doing

Freedom of speech

I'm in it just to win it

I'm springin' and I can see it

In the end that you can be it

'Cause it's patience, it's statements

Famous greatness

Movin' 'til you make it through

And maybe you can make it too

Chorus ( with Taylor's adlibs)

Livin' on a high wire ( Mandy and Cassie stand back to back singing into the same mic while Cassie does air guitar

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight road

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

(Taylor's adlibs)

On top, baby

We're looking down now

(Cassie stands center stage)

Livin' on a high wire (song ends)

When the song ended Cassie took a deep breath and listened to crowd applaud. She then glanced off stage and saw Mikayla give her a thumbs up. She then hugged Mandy and Taylor and whispered thank you. Then addressed the crowd.

"Give it up for Maylor! Whoo!" Cassie yelled getting applause and cheers from the crowd. "My name is Cassie Winchester! And this song is called _What The Hell_ ," she said cueing her band to start playing the up tempo pop rock song

Verse 1:

You say that I'm messing with your head (Skips around stage to the beat)

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun

Hook:

You're on your knees ( Stands at the middle front edge of the stage and bends at the knees and mimes begging)

Begging, "Please

Stay with me"

But honestly

I just need to be

A little crazy (does the crazy finger)

Chorus:

All my life I've been good, (Pogos around stage)

But now...

I'm thinking, "what the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about...

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now...

What the hell?

What?

What?

What?

What the hell?

Verse 2:

So what if I go out on a million dates? (Skips across the stage )

You never call or listen to me anyway ( stand on the left corner of the stage and points to someone in the audience)

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

Hook: ( Does the same moves as before

Chorus: (Cartwheels back to center stage)

Bridge:

La, la, la, la, la, la (Puts Mic back on its stand)

Whoa, whoa

La, la, la, la, la, la

Whoa, whoa

Verse 3:

You say that I'm messing with your head ( points to someone in the audience)

But, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head when

I'm messing with you in bed

Chorus: ( with adlibs) (Jumps up and down holding the mic stand)

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about...

(If you love me)

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

(If you love me)

All my life I've been good

But now...

What the hell? (song ends)

After the song ended Cassie took another deep breath and let the cheers from the crowd wash over her . And a smile came across her lips. She then addressed the crowd again. "Thank you now this next song is going to be my first single and should be on itunes and the radio by the end of this month. This is called_ I Miss You._" With that band began to play a slow ballad and Cassie began to sing her cover of the 1980's pop R&B classic.

Verse 1:

Thought I heard your voice yesterday

Then I turned around to say that I loved you

then I realized

that it was just my mind

playing tricks on me...

It seems colder lately at night

and I try to sleep with the lights on

Everytime the phone rings

I pray to God it's you

I just can't believe

That we're through...

Chorus:

I miss you (I miss you...)

Theres no other way to say it

And I, I can't deny it.

I miss you (I miss you...)

It's so easy to see

I miss you and me...

Verse 2:

Is it done and over this time?

Can we ever change our minds?

But it's our first love...

all the feelings that we used to share...

I refuse to believe that you don't care

Chorus:

Bridge: (takes mic off the stand and walks around the stage)

I've got to gather my senses together

I've been through worse kinds of weather (Drops to her knees)

If it's over now (over now)

be strong (be strong)

I can't believe that you're gone...

I've got to carry on.

Chorus: (end's song)

After the song ended Cassie took a bow and sprinted off stage and leapt into Mikayla's arms not noticing Miley and Lilly were there as well. She and Mikayla instantly joined their lips in their familiar union. Then broke leaving them with ecstatic smiles on there faces.

"You did it baby!," Mikayla exclaimed.

"I know couldn't of done with out you Mik," Cassie said.

"Hey baby I had nothing to do with it you were born for this," Mikayla said.

"Yeah Cass you're a rock star," said Lilly as the guitar tech handed her, her guitar.

"Thanks Lil," Cassie said. "Well I'm gonna go with Mik to help her finish get ready good luck," she said as she and Mikayla walked off just as the announcer called for Lilly.

"You ready shawty," Miley asked just before Lilly fused their lips together.

"Always baby," Lilly said walking onto the stage

Lilly took the stage and owned it like a champ. Not missing a beat as she powered through the first four songs of her set. When she had finished her song stronger she motioned for the electric piano she was to use for her last song to be wheeled to center stage. Once it was in place Lilly took her place behind it.

"Thank you Dallas," Lilly said getting a roar from the arena. "Now this last song is something you've never herd before," she said. "I'm recording my first R&B album right now and this song," she said being cut off by applause. "This song is the first one that I've finished writing and it dedicate to my beautiful wife Miley and our son Michael. This ones called _I Am For You,_" Lilly finished just before she and the band began playing the slow romantic music.

Verse 1:

If we live forever

time would never change how we love,

no river could run between us,

you're never alone,

I'm yours til I'm gone,

the beat of my heart is for you,

and this drum can make us dance till the day it stops.

We can toast and celebrate us until the end of time,

this page is the beginning

our book is never ending

true story

Chorus:

I just want to love you

with every beat of my heart

if the time ever came its not good enough

you can have my soul

everything i am i am for you

I just want to love you

with every beat of my heart

words cant explain how I feel

this is more than love

everything i am i am for you

I just want to love you

Verse 3:

Theres just somethings you dont have to say,

even in silence we're still okay.

i know im safe,

your standing guard at the vault to my heart,

when your not around,

the world doesnt turn,

the stars never shine,

the sun doesnt burn,

the ocean is dry,

the wind doesnt blow,

you are my life you should know,

Chorus:

Bridge:

I believe in you and me

we can be legendary

the best story ever told

the biggest book ever sold

we should be on broadway

i want the world to know

Chorus: Repeated three times until song ends

After Lilly ended the song she took her bow as the lights went down. She then ran off stage and was greeted by Miley's waiting arms and a kiss.

"You've been holding out on me," Miley said breaking the kiss.

"Well every good wife has some secrets," Lilly said with bit of a smirk " Come on lets get you ready," she said as she and Miley linked arms and walked down the short hallway. Highfiving a passing Mikayla and Cassie.

Mikayla who was now fully dressed in a tight black men's tank top and a red sleeveless studded leather jacket red framed sunglasses and red and black low top Air Force ones and fingerless leather gloves. Crawled underneath the stage taking her place on a springboard similar to the one Rey Mysterio used in his early days in the WWE. The set up was rigged with a safe amount of pyrotechnics and would launch Mikayla into the air just were she'd do a front flip and land on her feet and go into the first verse of the first song of her set _Yeah 3x_. It had gone off perfectly in all the rehearsals leading up to this so she wasn't worried.

When the announcer announced her Mikayla took the mic given to her by the stage hand. And gave Cassie a brief kiss. And when the instrumental to the song began to play Mikayla pulled the triggering mechanism launched herself into the air. Nailing the flip and landing on stage and going into the first verse and choreography of the song (**A/N: **It's the same choreography Chris Brown uses)

Verse 1:

Move your body out on the floor

Put your troubles aside, start livin'

Anybody can let go

Throw away all your problems, 'cause right now it's party time

Girl don't feel outta place

'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah

Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while

Chorus:

You like to drink? Yeah

So do we, yeah

Get more bottles, yeah,

bring 'em to me, yeah

Hold your glasses up, people everywhere

Now everybody put your hands in the air

Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah

I wanna see you tonight, oh, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah

I wanna see you tonight

Oh, oh, yeah, oh

Let me see your hands

Oh, oh, dance, oh

Tonight is the night

Verse 2:

Up in the moment, can't believe you're so beautiful

Feels like I'm in a dream

Baby we're going somewhere you've never been before

So take my hand and come with me

Girl, don't feel outta place

'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah

Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while

Chorus:

Verse 3 (Chant):

All the pretty young things at the party, let me see your hands up

And if they mad and they don't wanna party, tell them shut the fuck up

So DJ turn it loud, then watch me turn it up

Don't worry about it, we here to party so jump, jump, jump, jump

Bridge:

Girl I wanna, I wanna see ya tonight

Yeah, girl I gotta I gotta I gotta

I gotta see ya tonight

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Tonight is the night (song ends)

"What up Dallas!," Mikayla yelled getting a roar from the crowd in her home town. "You like my hair?," she said getting a roar of approval for her newly golden locks. "Do you want more?," she asked getting a monster roar from the crowd. "Then Dallas Texas get your asses up a scream for it!," she said cueing the instrumental for her next new song _More_.

Verse 1:

Watch me as I dance under the spotlight- (Does an Usher like glide across the stage)

listen to the people screaming out more, and more

Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back,

Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back,

So captivating when I get it on the floor

Hook: (She and her back up dancers do popping like moves to matching the lyrics)

Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,

I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that Monster in the mirror,

The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.

Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up

Chorus 2X:

If you really want more, scream it out louder, ( Runs up the side of a speaker stack and back flips landing in a split)

if you on the floor, bring out the fire, (Goes into choreographed moves with her dancers)

And light it up, take it up higher,

Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.

Verse 2:

Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite (goes into a series of popping and ticking moves as she move across the stage)

put em in the air, if you more (and) more,

Cos I can't wait to feel it.

I go hard, can't stop,

But if I stop just know that Imma bring it back,

Never quittin' don't believe in that.

Hook:

Chorus 2x:

Bridge:

Ooooooooo...

Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..

Ooooooooo...

Chorus 2x:

Bridge: (Ends song)

After the song ended Mikayla took off her shades and flipped them into the audience. "Are ya'll enjoying my divorce party?," Mikayla screamed. " Now ya'll know this is a divorce party and I am divorced," she said as she walked across the stage. "When it first happened I was having a hard time for awhile and. Right now I'm going to bring out two people who helped me get through it to do this next song so Dave Miley come on out."

A now fully dressed David and Miley walked on stage microphones in hand and hugged Mikayla. David was now wearing a white t-shirt with charcoal colored skull and vines graphics covering it his charcoal colored jeans from earlier. Miley was now wearing a red and black studded Rebel Spirit t-shirt with a red saint symbol on it and the jeans she had on earlier.

"Now for this song I want all of you to put up two fingers because this song is for my bitch ex wife! And any one of your exes! This ones called _Deuces,_" she said cueing the music for the song.

Verse 1 (Mikayla) :

All that bullshit's for the birds (walks around the stage shaking hands with fans)

You ain't nothin but a vulture

Always hopin for the worst

Waiting for me to fuck up

You'll regret the day when I find another girl, yeah

That knows just what I need, she knows just what I mean

When I tell her keep it drama free

Ohohohohohohohoh... [x2]

I told you that I'm leaving (deuces)

I know you mad but so what?

I wish you best of luck

And now I'm bout to throw them deuces up

Chorus:

I'm on some new shit (All three walk around stage to the beat)

I'm chuckin my deuces up to her

I'm moving on to something better, better, better

No more tryin to make it work

You made me wanna say bye bye, say bye bye, say bye bye to her [x2]

Verse 2 (Miley rap):

Uh, Use to be valentines (stands on the corner of the stage shaking hands with the crowd)

Together all the time

Thought it was true love, but you know women lie

It's like I sent my love with a text two times

Call cause I care but I ain't get no reply

Tryna see eye to eye but it's like we both blind

Fuck it let's hit the club, I rarely sip but pour me some

Cause when it's all said and done,

I ain't gon be the one that she can always run to

I hate liars, fuck love I'm tired of trying

My heart big but it beat quiet

I don't never feel like we vibin

Cause every time we alone it's a awkward silence

So leave your keys on the kitchen counter

And gimme back that ruby ring with the big diamond

Shit is over, whatchu trippin for?

I don't wanna have to let you go

But baby I think it's better if I let you know

Chorus:

Verse 3 (David Rap):

Look, my shawty always on some bullshit like Chicago (shakes hands with fans)

So I flip that middle finger and the index finger follow

Deuces, we ain't got no future in tomorrow

I'm a dick, so it shouldn't be that hard to swallow

The other chick I'm with never complain

She make wanna leave the one I'm with Usher Raymond

Probably didn't register, don't trip, later on it will

Shorty full of drama like gangsta grizzles

I finally noticed it, it finally hit me

Like Tina did Ike in the limo, it finally hit me

I got a new chick, and she ain't you

She Paula Patton thick, She give me deja-vu

And all dat attitude i don't care about it

But all dat shit i do for her you gonna hear about it

My homie Breezy rep two up two down

But i'm jus putting two up chucking up the deuce now

Chorus: (Finishes song)

After the song ended Mikayla took off her jacket and said, "Do ya'll love the Syndicate?," getting a loud sonic boom of applause.

"Thank you," David said. " But the Syndicate wouldn't exist if it weren't for a lot of great groups that inspired us."

"Some of those groups that are here to night," Miley said as spot light hit towards the back of the stage. And an elevator rose up with three men in sky blue pull over sweater vest white t-shirts and jean shorts and white air force ones the tallest of the three wearing an all white Boston Red Sox fitted cap. When they stepped into the light the fans in the audience went nuts to see Michael Bivins, Ricky Bell, and Ronnie Devoe. They then went into histarics when the opening drum beat to their hit song _Poison_ sounded and all six people went into the choreography for it.

Verse 1:

(Michael):

Girl I must warn you

I sense something strange in my mind

(Ronnie):

Yeah yo situation is serious

Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time

Mm mm tell 'em Rick

(Ricky):

it's all so beautiful

Relationships they seem from the start

Yeah mm mm it's all so deadly

When love is not together from the heart

Mm mm check it out

Hook (Ricky):

It's driving me out of my mind

That's why it's hard for me to find

Can't get it outta my head

Miss her, kiss her, love her, wrong move you're dead

Chorus:

That girl is poison

Never trust a big butt and smile

That girl is poison poison

Verse 2:

(David):

If I were you I'd take precaution

Before I start to leave fly girl

(Mikayla):

You know 'cause in some portions

You'll think she's the best thing in the world

(Miley):

She's so fly, she'll drive you right out of your mind

Steal your heart when you're blind

Beware she's schemin', she'll make you think you're dreamin'

You'll fall in love and you'll be screamin' dreamin'

Verse 3 (Ronnie and Mikayla Rap):

Poison deadly moving it slow

Looking for a mellow fellow like DeVoe

Getting paid laid so better lay low

Schemin' on hots my end the pro show

The low pro hot should be cut like an afro

See what you're sayin' huh

She's weighin' but I know she's a loser

How do you know me and the crew used to do he

Bridge:

Poison (x20)

Verse 3 (Michael and David Rap):

I was at the bar shake shakin' takin' 'em off

And that night I played the wall

Checkin' out the fellas the highs the lows

Keepin' one eye open still clockin' 'em

Still one particular girl that stood out from the rest

Poison as can be how how is she

Michael me and see and I'm runnin' the show Syndicate &

Bell Biv DeVoe ha-ha ha-ha

Now you know you're Slick blow

Hook (Miley and Ricky):

It's driving me out of my mind

That's why it's hard for me to find

Can't get it outta my head

Miss her, kiss her, love her, wrong move you're dead

Chorus: ( ends song)

As the song ended Mikayla addressed the crowd and shook hands with the members of Bell Bive Devoe. "Give it up for BBD !," she said getting a thunderous applause. "But right now I feel a little freaky A," said as two African American men wear casual black suits walked on the stage. "Give it up for Kaci and Jojo!," she said followed by the intro to the Jodeci classic _Freakin You_.

Intro (David):

I wanna freak you [repeat X8] (David walks to the edge of the stage and touches a girl's hand)

Verse 1(Mikayla and Kaci):

Everytime I close my eyes (Mikayla lifts up her shirt and shows her abs while winding her hips and abdomen)

I wake up feelin' so horny

I can't get you outta my mind

Sexin' you be all I see

I would give anything(reaches her hand out and touches a fan and puts her hand up her shirt)

Just to make you understand me

I don't give a damn about nothing else

Freek'n you is all I see

Bridge ( All):

Tonight, I need your body

Tonight, you got my time

Tonight you won't be sorry

Tonight, you got my mind

You got my mind, all I wanna do is freak you

Chorus:

What must I say

What must I do

To show how much

I think about freek'n you

What must I say

What must I do

To show how much

I think about freek'n you

Verse 2 (Miley and Jojo):

Oooh, I could go on for days (Miley wipes her face with a towel and tosses it to the crowd)

But I couldn't go on for weeks

I can even play with another body

But it wouldn't last 'cause I'm a freak

Turned on by everything you say(Winds sexually)

I'm turned on by everything you do

And at night when I close my eyes

I only dream of freek'n you

Bridge:

Chorus:

Verse 3 (David with Miley's Adlibs):

Freek out (kisses a girl's hand)

And freek me up and down

(Miley Adlib):

Davey Sing

(David):

Freek out

And freek me up and down

Freek out and freek me up and down

Verse 4 (Miley and Jojo):

Every freek'n night and every freek'n day

I wanna freek you baby in every freek'n way

Verse 5 (Mikayla and Kaci):

Every freek'n day, every freek'n night

I wanna freek you girl

Your body's so freek'n tight

Chorus: ( Ends song)

As the song ended Taylor walked on onto the stage dressed in exact replica of Michael Jackson's outfit from the bad video fallowed by four men in casual night club like clothes. And the fans cheer as they recognize them as the Backstreet Boys a and cheer even more when they recognize the song as _Larger Than life _as everyone on stage goes into the choreography to the song

Verse 1:

(Brian):

I may run and hide

When you're screamin' my name, alright

(Taylor):

But let me tell you now

There are prices to fame, alright

(Aj):

All of our time spent in flashes of light

Chorus:

All you people can't you see, can't you see

How your love's affecting our reality

Every time we're down

You can make it right

And that makes you larger than life

Verse 2:

(Taylor):

Looking at the crowd (points to the whole crowd)

And I see your body sway, c'mon

(Brian):

Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon

(Taylor):

Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive

Chorus:

Bridge:

All of your time spent keeps us alive

Chorus:

Verse 3 (All):

Yeah, every time we're down

Yeah, you can make it right

Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life

Chorus (Ends)

After the song ends David and Miley go over to where the background band is and grab guitars Miley's being a bass and Mikayla gets behind the drum kit. While Taylor stands center stage and puts her mic on a stand as a spot light comes down on her. She then takes a deep breath drops her head and says, "This ones for Michael." Cueing David to start playing the opening chords of _Dirty Diana_

Intro:

Oh No . . .

Oh No . . .

Oh No . . .

Verse 1 (Taylor):

You'll Never Make Me Stay

So Take Your Weight Off Of Me

I Know Your Every Move

So Won't You Just Let Me Be

I've Been Here Times Before

But I Was Too Blind To See

That You Seduce Every Man

This Time You Won't Seduce Me

She's Saying That's Ok

Hey Baby Do What You Please

I Have The Stuff That You Want

I Am The Thing That You Need

She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes

She's Touchin' Me So To Start

She Says There's No Turnin' Back ( does a perfect MJ spin)

She Trapped Me In Her Heart!

Chorus:

Dirty Diana, Nah (holds the mic and mimics MJ's moves from the video)

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, No

Dirty Diana

Let Me Be!

Verse 2:

Oh No . . . (Walks around dancing and posing Michael in the video)

Oh No . . .

Oh No . . .

She Likes The Boys In The

Band

She Knows When They Come To Town

Every Musician's Fan After

The Curtain Comes Down

She Waits At Backstage

Doors

For Those Who Have Prestige

Who Promise

Fortune And Fame, A Life

That's So Carefree

She's Saying That's Ok

Hey Baby Do What You Want

I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing

I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt

And I Don't Care What You

Say

I Want To Go Too Far

I'll Be Your Everything

If You Make Me A Star

Chorus ( Spins around and drops to her knees like MJ)

Verse 3:

She Said I Have To Go Home (Starts to slowly get up)

'Cause I'm Real Tired You See

But I Hate Sleepin' Alone

Why Don't You Come With (Walks around the stage moving like Michael)

Me

I Said My Baby's At Home

She's Probably Worried

Tonight

I Didn't Call On The Phone To

Say That I'm Alright

Diana Walked Up To Me,

She Said I'm All Yours

Tonight

At That I Ran To The Phone

Sayin' Baby I'm Alright

I Said But Unlock The Door,

Because I Forgot The Key,

She Said He's Not Coming

Back

Because He's Sleeping With

Me

Chorus: (Spins around a rips off her jacket and chucks it into the crowd)

David's guitar solo : (Taylor slides on her knees to David and does Air Guitar)

Chorus: (ends song)

After song ended the stage hand brought out four bottles of water and four towels. Mikayla then decided to address the cheering crowd. "Give it up for the fourth member of the Syndicate Taylor "Tay Dragon" Callaway!," she said getting a tremendous roar. "Well for these next few songs we want to slow it down for the ladies!," She said shout and woos from the crowd. "Now ladies you might want to brace yourselves cause things might get wet," she said as the music for their song _Co Star_ began to play.

Intro:

(Taylor)

Ohhh, oh baby. ( walks to the edge of the stage and bends down and kisses a girl's forehead)

(David)

Said I'm glad that I'm here, that I'm here tonight. (Wipes the sweat off hi fore head with his towel and tosses it into the crowd)

(Miley)

So glad I'm here.

Won't you let me be your co-star? (Walks to the front of the stage and strips down to her wife beater and jeans)

(Mikayla)

Ohh, said I'll do what I gotta do tonight, ohh. (Pours water down her shirt)

(Taylor)

I just wanna be a part of your show (takes off one of her arm socks and tosses it out to the audience )

(All)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (All go into choreographed moves)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Ohh, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

[Verse 1:] (Mikayla)

Now it's late.(Walks down the steps and around the barricade )

I can't even pretend I've been sleeping.

What a day at my place.

Both of our bodies feining. (Kisses a girl on the cheek)

So I'll wait.

Girl, your shape makes me wanna concentrate. (walks back on stage)

Do whatever, oh.

(Do whatever you want to me, whatever you want to me baby)

[Pre-Chorus:] ( Taylor)

What do you have in store for me girl? (lefts her shirt up to show off her abs)

(What do you have in store for me girl)

It's looking like one of those nights where we don't get no sleep, no.

(Mike)

What do have in store for me girl? (David takes off his shirt leaving him naked from the waist up and tosses the shirt into the crowd)

(What do you have in store for me girl)

Baby, I'm anxious.

I'm tryna focus.

Will I be able to take this

[Chorus:] Ad-libs ( Mikayla) (Everyone does choreography that matches the lyrics)

We both know what will go down on tonight. (We both know what, go down tonight)

You've been teasing until the time was right. (Ohh,

So let go.

It's your show. (Yeah, yeah)

All I wanna do is co-star. (See all I wanna do is co-star)

I'm in the right place at the right time. (Oh, I'm in the right place at the right time)

I'm in the right place at the right time.

[Verse 2:] ( Taylor)

It's your world.( Does choreography that matches the lyrics)

You can have whatever you want.

Believe me.

I'll take heed.

Finally end up in ecstacy.

So I'll wait.

Girl, your shape makes me wanna concentrate.

Do whatever, ohh.

(Do whatever you want to me, whatever you want to me baby)

[Pre-Chorus:]( David)

What do you have in store for me girl? (stands on the corner of the stage and sings to a fan)

(What do you have in store for me girl)

It's looking like one of those nights where we don't get no sleep, no.

(Miley)

What do have in store for me girl? ( Stands on the other corner of the Stage and sings to a fan)

(What do you have in store for me girl)

Baby, I'm anxious.

I'm tryna focus.

I don't think that I can take this.

[Chorus:] Ad-libs (Taylor & Mikayla) (Everyone goes into choreography)

We both know what will go down on tonight. (We know what's going down, yes we do)

You've been teasing until the time was right. (You've been teasing, ohhh)

So let go.

It's your show. (It's your show, baby)

All I wanna do is co-star. (All I wanna do is lay right next to the star)

I'm in the right place at the right time. (Oh, I just wanna be everywhere you are)

I'm in the right place at the right time. (Oh, your body's looking to me and it's saying that I am)

I'm in the right place at the right time.(You don't have to worry no more you're in my hands)

I'm in the right place at the right time.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, na.

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, na) (song ends)

After the song end all four friends took a few moments to breath et the deafning applause die down. Once the screams were low enough to talk over Miley spoke. "Alright ya'll for this last song the res of us are gonna go cool down in the back and let Mikki close this party out ya'll goodnight," she said as she and her other to friends left the stage just as the slow backdround music to Mikayla's song _Beg For It _began to play_._

Verse 1:

Girl, I woke up before the light (Walks slow an sexy around the stage)

Thinking about tonight

I can't, I can't sleep

Just a few hours ago

We had the TV on

Drowning out your screams

Tell me your favorite love song girl

I'm gonna play it while your toes curl

Girl what you're saying speak your mind

Girl, show me what you like

Chorus:

I'm a make you beg for it (stands in the center of the stage and takes off her tank top while doing a wind)

Beg for it

I'll give you what you need

Only if you say please

I'm a make you beg for it

Beg for it

Go on whisper your wishes to me, baby

Verse 2:

Not gonna lie to you wasn't expecting you,

To have me on my knees, yeah (Drops to her knees hands her shirt to a girl then stands up)

I'm a gonna make you cry

Tears from your paradise

And love your ass to sleep

Yeah You've got my favorite secrets on,

And I wont use my hands to take them off

Girl what you're saying

Speak your mind

Tell me what you like!

Chorus: (Undoes her belt and unbuttons her jeans)

Verse 3:

Baby I'm gonna let it go, (Stands center stage and slowly winds and takes off her jeans leaving her in just her boxers and sports bra )

Girl, you go get it good

I'm gonna make twenty more seconds

Feel like twenty more minutes

Baby I'm gonna make you scream, yeah (Drops to her knees and winds and tosses her pants to the fans)

I'm not finished yet, twenty more seconds

Oh, you ain't gotta beg no more

I'm a give it up (lays down flat on her back parallel to the fans on the stage reaching a hand out to the fans while she winds and sings)

I'm a give you all my love

And baby ohhhh

I'm gonna give you what you're asking for

But if you want more

I'm gonna make you beg, beg

And I'm a give you what you need

Only if you say please

I'm a make you beg for it, beg for it, beg for it

Is your body telling me, oh?

Chorus: (ends song)

Mikayla lay on the stage with her eyes closed. Letting the applause and screams wash over her like a rushing tidal wave. And as the lights started to go black Mikayla uttered the only sentence she could muster, " Thank you Dallas….. I love you… Good night."

* * *

Three hours later the group of people had gathered in Miley and Lilly's penthouse suite . coming down from the high of the show. With David playing bar tender of sorts filling everyone's champagne glasses.

"Grape cider Dave really," Mikayla said as David filled she and Cassie's glasses.

"Well since we have an infant with us and your girlfriend is underage and you have a tendency to burn down buildings with too much of this stuff in you I thought this would be safer for all parties involved," David said pouring he and Mickie's glasses and making everyone laugh .

"Oh bite me Davie," Mikayla said.

"Kayla baby that's my job," Cassie said getting oh's from everyone.

"I like this one Mik," Miley said form the couch where she Lilly ,Heather and Michael sat. Michael sitting on his more masculine mother's knee. "Anyway I think a toast is in order."

"Good idea sexy," Lilly said , "But what should we toast to?"

Miley looked at her son and then scanned the room and new what she wanted to toast to. "To family and may we always be that," Miley said

"To family! ," they all said in unison as they brought their glasses together. Solidifying their bond as more than friends more than a record label. But as a family.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well folks this it I hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you all for reading and sticking by. And making me feel like I matter. In closing I want to say thank you and love you all SDR out.**

**Announcer: SDR09 Studios **

**Lilly and Miley: Where Imagination lives**


End file.
